


A child of sin

by Thats_a_Paddlin



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Beating, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Growing Up, High School, Multi, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 64,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_a_Paddlin/pseuds/Thats_a_Paddlin
Summary: On Hiatus until further notice. Beta reader is AKF and it would not feel right to continue without her.Yui's adopted father tries to kill her at age twelve when he could smell the vampire scent coming from her. Karlheinz had been looking for her and found her in time before her demise. He gives her a home with him, and his sons knowing she will teach his sons human emotions. Six years should be enough time for his sons to feel something for her. I do not own DiaLov or rights.





	1. I've been looking for you

Yui sat on a bench in the gardens at her church. Her father said he would meet her soon to discuss something important with her. Her body thrummed with nervous energy. She could feel her father's uneasiness around her of late and didn't understand why. Yui could always tell what others were feeling, and it helped her stay one step ahead for the most part. She had noticed growing up, that she was...different than the other children that she would play with. She was faster, had better hearing, and eyesight. She was an outcast really, even to her own peers, even more so the more she grew. She was now twelve.

Yui picked up on several footsteps coming into the garden. She closed her eyes as she felt the confusion, and anger brush against her senses. She tensed as her father came into view with a hard look on his face, followed by four other priests from the church.

"Yui." Komori Seiji , her father called to her.

"Yes, father?" Yui stood and bowed.

When her head raised she watched as her father pulled out a silver dagger and lunged at her. She launched herself over him, using a nearby bench to help her, and landed behind him, and the others lightly. "I can smell it on you. You are a vampire. A child of sin." Seiji hissed as lunged for her again.

Yui pivoted and bolted out of the gate. She rushed forward and could feel the others behind her. She grit her teeth and pushed forward, confusing raced through her mind. Why did he call her a vampire? Why was he trying to kill her? She was his child, so why all of a sudden did he think she was a vampire. She moved into the forest, trying to lose them.

Yui turned her head just as a dagger rushed by her, and grazed her cheek. She let out a small shriek as another tore through her calf on her leg, another in her back, making her tumble onto the ground. Before she could even stand, the men were on top of her, binding her with chains. "Wait...stop father. What are you doing? I'm a human just like you, please...stop." Someone knelt on her neck, as they yanked her arms away from her body.

Seiji grunted as Yui kicked out her feet, and he struggled to hold her down. "Chain her quickly." He growled. "Before she escapes. These silver chains should keep her weak."

A low growl was heard and several wolves padded from the trees towards the men that had Yui pinned to the ground. Yui felt the weight of the men disappear as they moved away from her. The wolves snarled as they paced forward, baring their teeth.

"What of the girl." One priest gasped as he backed away.

Seiji bowed his head. "Leave her. She is not my daughter. She is one of them. The wolves will take care of her." Seiji, and the men disappeared into the woods, back towards the church, running in hopes that the wolves would just be satisfied with Yui.

Yui groaned as she tried to lift herself from the ground, but a large paw landed on her shoulder keeping her in place. She trembled and closed her eyes tightly noticing the wolves standing there.

A soft caress to her face made her snap her eyes open. A man with knee length white hair, and golden eyes knelt next to her. "It's okay, little one. I won't hurt you." He smiled gently at her. "Hold still for a moment while I take care of your wounds."

Yui grit her teeth as the knife was removed from her leg, and then her back. She let out a hiss when the man leaned over and began to lick her wounds clean. The pain slowly disappeared and she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Are you able to stand?" He asked.

Yui pushed herself up, and there was a clink where the chain rattled against the ground. Yui sat back on her heels and frowned. The man smirked and grasped the chain and broke her wrists free, and dropped them to the ground. She rubbed her wrist and her gaze lifted to meet golden eyes who were watching intently. "T-thank you, sir."

"You are welcome, little one. My name is Karlheinz, what is your name?"

Yui bowed her head. "Yui...Komori Yui ."

Karl grinned broadly at her and placed a hand on her head. "I'm glad I finally found you?"

"F-found me?"

Karl grasped her elbow and helped her up from the ground. "Yes, I have been searching for you for some time now. They must have hidden you well."

"Who-"

Karl waved his hand and smirked at her. "No need to worry about that now. For now, let's get you somewhere safe, shall we?"

Yui nodded as Karl lead her through the woods. They reached the road and Karl handed her into a waiting limo and slid in next to her. He shifted closer to her and leaned closer to her. "I need for you to sleep now."

Yui blinked her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. She shook her head and it disappeared. She looked up at the man. "I'm not tired, actually."

The man chuckled. "Oh, yes. I forgot. That won't work on you, will it?"

Yui furrowed her brows as Karl lifted his hand and pressed a pressure point to her neck making Yui slump against him. He let out a small laugh and gathered her against him. He leaned his head forward and breathed in deeply. He licked her neck, and bit down, drinking from her. He pulled back and sighed as he cleaned the wound clean. "Yes, I have been looking for you for sometime Yui. Now I will be able to find you...even if you run from me." He licked his lips and settled her closer to him and closed his eyes as the limo drove towards their destination.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlheinz arrives at his home and brings Yui with him. His sons are in for a surprise.

Karlheinz looked down at the sleeping child next to him. It was time to put his plan into motion. He had been looking for Yui for some time now. He knew that she lived with Komori Seiji, however, he had moved around frequently with Yui. When Karl had stumbled across Yui in the woods, Komori Seiji was trying to kill her, stating he could smell that she was a vampire. Yui was a dhampir to be exact, even Yui didn't know that she was.

Karlheinz knew that indeed he could smell the vampire coming from this child, Yui. She had his first wife's Cordelia heart planted in her when she was first born. Ritchter, Karl's brother, had followed out his orders and killed Yui's parents, after transplanting Cordelia's heart in her, and sent her to live with Komori Seiji who had adopted her as his own. Sadly her vampire scent became stronger as she grew, and Seiji, a vampire hunter tried to kill her. Her real father was a vampire, a very strong demon, and her mother a mere mortal.

The limo stopped out in front of his estate, where he and his children resided. He was going to have Yui stay with them, he knew being with vampires would help her embrace that part of her. Part of his plan was to try to have his sons learn to have human emotions, such as love and sympathy. When Yui would produce children with them, there would be a new race of vampires who could feel emotions and learn to love. Yes, six years should be enough time for his sons to feel something towards this girl. She just turned twelve, and that gave them plenty of time to have her grow on them.

He shifted out of the limo and pulled Yui into his arms and stepped to the door, he nodded his head and his familiar opened the door to the vast estate and stepped through the door and made his way to the sitting room. He could hear his sons as they were made aware of him arriving at the estate, he knew that they could feel him here. He was the Vampire King, after all, they could feel his power.

"Father." Reiji appeared in front of him giving a slight bow. The rest of the brothers appeared scattered around the room as Karlheinz sat gracefully on the couch with Yui pressed against him in his arms. She pulled him closer and curled around him letting out a low whimper. The brothers could smell her sweet blood waft through the room, and they shifted closer to look at who he was holding. She had bruises on her arms, face, and legs. She had several wounds that were already healing as well. Her clothes were dirty and tattered.

"I am here to drop off this little one." He looked down and brushed some of Yui's hair to the side. "You are to treat her as your family, protect her, and by no means are you to kill her." He met the gazes of all his sons with a hard look. "I need to leave and take care of some...business."

"She's a blood bank." Subaru slammed his fist into a wall. "Why treat her like family?"

Karl chuckled as he looked at Subaru. "Still having problems with that anger of yours I see."

"Tch." Subaru sank in a nearby chair and crossed his arms.

"I know you think she is human, but you are mistaken. She is a dhampir. I expect you to take care of her, and protect her. I will be gone only for a short time, and I expect her to be in perfect health upon my return." Karl shifted Yui off his lap and laid her down on the couch. He knelt next to her and cupped her face. "Yui. You need to wake up."

Yui blinked her eyes open and gazed at him. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I brought you somewhere safe is all you need to know. These are my sons and I know they will protect you, and take care of you until I return."

Yui slowly sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and lowered her head. "Okay." She whispered.

Karl laid a hand on her head and looked at Reiji. "A word with you, and Shu in private if you please."

Reiji gave a hard nod before transporting inside his study. Karl took up residence in the chair behind the desk. He leaned back and smirked at his two eldest sons. "What I have to tell you is to stay between the three of us."

Reiji raised a brow and kept his cold gaze on his father. He couldn't stand this man. "As you wish."

"This...girl. She is going to be the key. That is all you need to know. It is of utmost importance to keep her safe from harm. In time you all shall feel free to feed from her, but make sure you take care of her health and do NOT kill her. She is important to your futures...and our race."

Shu opened one eye as he laid on the couch and looked over at his father briefly before closing them again. "How is she important to our race, if she is just a human blood bank?"

"She is not a human, Shu. She is a dhampir. She has a vampire father, human mother...and something more. For now ensure your brothers stay in line, and take care of Yui. You need to help her embrace her vampire side." Karl pulled out a packet from his jacket and tossed it on his desk. "This is her information, as much as I am willing to share, for now, there are still things we have to wait and see if it happens." He said cryptically. "I will be in touch." He paused for a moment and looked at Reiji. "I want you to make sure you mentor her on all things, Reiji. She will soon learn what she is and will need guidance." With that, Karl disappeared from the room leaving Reiji frowning down at the packet that was left on his desk.


	3. Are you going to tutor her in this, too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't know how to tutor someone when things happen.

Reiji stood behind his desk and tilted his head to the side. He sensed Yui was up and in distress. He and his brothers had secretly been giving Yui their blood in her tea each week so they could ensure the safety and would be able to find her if she wondered off per their father's demands. He popped outside her room just as the others did. He raised his hand to knock when he heard Yui grumbling to herself.

"Gods, what the hell is this shit." Yui looked down on her bed and saw blood pooling between her legs. She just turned fourteen last week. She shifted in her bed and felt a cramp and groaned. She lifted herself out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Yui began to clean herself and noticed that she continued to bleed. "What the hell." She growled.

Reiji chuckled and looked at his brothers and sighed. "She is fine. She has just turned into a...woman."

The brothers inhaled deeply, and they could smell the fresh blood and groaned.

Laito chuckled. "Since you are her tutor, are you going to explain this to her Reiji?"

Reiji coughed lightly. "No. She has a laptop, she can figure this out. Perhaps we should leave her, and give her some privacy."

"Gods, why isn't it stopping." Yui shrieked. With that statement, the brothers decided to leave.

Twenty minutes later Yui jogged downstairs with her sheets and night clothes bundled together. Her face in a scowl. Reiji looked up from his book and chuckled. The butler appeared and grabbed the sheets in Yui's hand.

Yui growled and looked up at him. "I have this, don't worry about it." She tugged them back toward her.

The butler tugged more forcefully, causing Yui to tumble forward, however she didn't let go. "I said I got it." She snapped.

Reiji chuckled. "Yui." He called. It was more of a command than anything.

Yui growled and shoved her sheets away and turned to face Reiji. "Y-yes?"

"Is there a problem with your sheets, didn't you change them yesterday?"

Yui blushed brightly. "N-no, I just got something on it, and I didn't want the stain to set is all."

Shu snorted from the couch, which he turned into a cough, trying to reign in his humor for her sake.

Yui closed her eyes and sighed. "I need...I need to step out for a moment. I have an errand to run."

Reiji nodded even though he wanted to torment the poor girl further decided to let it slide. "Make sure you bring one of the familiars with you, or I can accompany you." He called out when Yui scrambled to the door and shoved her feet into her shoes, and plucked her bag from the hook.

"NO! Not necessary. Be back soon." She called out as she bolted out the door.

Reiji sighed and snapped his book shut, and placed it on the table. He popped into her room and noticed her bed was made neatly, and everything was in order, just as he liked it. He stepped towards her laptop and noted she was on a particular website that had woman health issues. He nodded and soon left the room.

He wanted to ensure that she would be okay. He didn't really want to talk to her about a woman's cycle. It totally slipped his mind actually that she probably had no idea about such things, she was raised by a man until she was twelve until she was forced to come to live with them.

He made his way to his lab and started making a potion that would help her with her 'cycle'. He didn't want her to experience pain or any other side effect of having her period. Gods help them if she became cranky. He set to work, and soon his was lost in his work. He should have it complete by time Yui returned from her 'outing.'

He shook his head as he thought about Yui, and how she was slowly knitting his family together. He didn't hate Shu now that they had something in common, which was Yui. She always seemed to lighten the mood in the room. She was their light in their world of darkness. For years he was cold and bitter, but now that she was here he was able to see life differently with her bright light shining the way.

He was surprised in the two years she had been with them, she managed to control Subaru's temper, Kanato from having frequent fits, and even Laito was at ease with her. Shu and Laito were teaching her the piano. He would walk by the music room and watch as she practiced with either of them, she was getting better each day. Ayato loved to tease her relentlessly, he was delighted that Yui always seemed to give it right back to him twice as much. She had a sharp wit about her and didn't shy away from getting into a verbal sparring match with anyone. Sadly she also picked up on Ayato's foul language at times.

Of course, when their father was here, the rare times that he was, she would always smooth any ruffled feathers and make easy conversation for them to join. When he was home he was less strict and actually would smile and laugh along with them. Their father was the most surprising change to Reiji. He found he wasn't as bitter towards him anymore, or anyone for that matter.

Reiji enjoyed tutoring her in her school work now. When she first arrived she seemed clueless, and it annoyed him, but she persisted and tried hard, and now she was at the top of her class and took her studies as serious as he did. She was quick to learn new things and enjoyed doing so. He surmised her careless with her study habits before was due to her prior upbringing.

He chuckled as he completed his work and placed it in his pocket to deliver to Yui. All and all he was glad that his father had forced them to take her in even though he was bitter about it in the beginning. She was just what they needed in their life. Someone who could relate, and even love them for who they were. Quirks and all. Never in all his years of living did he ever think he would have affection towards a useless human. Yui had proved him wrong. He finally was able to see their value and understood that not all humans were the same.


	4. A new bride

Yui frowned as she looked out the library window that overlooked the lush gardens at home. She could hear the screaming pleas coming from a young woman who was sent here by Karlheinz a few weeks ago. She was told by the brothers that the woman was to be a sacrificial bride.

She still didn't know what that meant but decided not to ask any further questions. She was only a human after all, and they were vampires. She had no idea of the inner workings of their culture. She was only fifteen and still didn't understand boys, let alone vampires. She let out a snort and shook her head.

Rapid footsteps were heard and Yui turned her head and saw the young woman in question barrel into her, slamming her petite frame into the wall. "Y-you need to h-help me." She gasped as she clutched at Yui's shirt.

Yui blinked in surprise as she looked up at the woman who towered over her. "Help?" She asked in a low voice.

"You know what they are, don't you? The things that live here?" She pulled back from Yui and studied her. "Oh, God. You're one too!"

Yui shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "No. I'm human just like you. See?" She grasped the woman's shaking hand and placed it over her heart. The woman's fingers curled against the fabric of Yui's shirt and she leaned closer to Yui as a sob tore through her. Yui was reeling from the 'things' comment but decided to let it go, it would serve no purpose to yell at her about how they were not 'things', they were her family.

"W-we need to leave here." She trembled and sagged against her. "I can't take this anymore."

Yui hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around her and let out a sigh. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

The woman sniffed and nodded her head slightly as Yui wrapped an arm around her and led her up to her room. Yui sat her in one of the low chairs in the bathroom and ran the water in the tub before returning to the woman who sat in the chair. "Here, let me help you get undressed." Yui helped her strip her clothes and frowned at what she saw. Her body was covered with fang marks and bruises. She shook her head and guided the woman over to the tub, and helped her ease in. When the brothers fed from her they never left bruises on her, so why did they on this woman?

She took her time washing her, trying to get the poor thing to relax. She cleared her throat causing the woman to jump slightly. "My name is Yui, what is yours? I have not had to opportunity to introduce myself yet."

"My name? My name is G-gin." Her body shuttered and curled her legs to her chest as Yui washed her back gently.

Once she was done cleaning Gin, she flipped the latch on the tub and helped her stand and briskly dried her off and wrapping a towel around her. "Hmmm. Let me see if I have something you can wear." She pulled her from the room and sat her on one of the chairs near the bed and walked over to her closet. Everything she looked at seemed too small for the woman. She was much taller than Yui.

"I will be right back. I am going to get some clothes from your room."

"P-please don't leave me." Gin gasped.

Yui knelt in front of her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Gin, I will be right back. Your room is only a few doors away. I am going to get some clean clothes for you. Just wait here for me."

Gin slowly nodded her head and clutched the towel to her body and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay." She rasped out.

Yui smiled gently at her and stood. "I will be right back. I promise." She stepped out into the hallway and quietly closed her door, trying not to make too much sound. It was getting close to dawn, and she was sure the brothers would be going to bed soon.

She found the door she was looking for and with a quick flick of her wrist she opened the door and pushed it open. She entered the room and went to the dresser and pulled out a few items, and made her way back to the door, closing it silently behind her. She let out a gasp when Ayato appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Oi. What are you doing in that room?"

She frowned and looked down at the items in her hand. "I was helping Gin." She looked up at him and raised a brow in challenge.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. "Help her?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. "She found me and was having...a hard time." She moved to go past him, but his hand shot out and gripped her arm.

"Yui." He sighed. "Just..." He tugged her forward and wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Get some sleep." He said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her neck and released her.

Yui blushed but nodded. "Goodnight, Ayato." She whispered as she made her way back to her room.

Ayato watched as Yui slipped into her room and close the door. He ran a hand through his hair and growled stomping to his own room. He was conflicted. They had always had sacrificial brides come to their house in hopes one would survive the awakening. They never did of course, but it had always been done this way. He didn't like the way this new girl tasted, not that it was bad. He just preferred Yui's taste to hers.

He slid into his iron maiden and groaned thinking about Yui. What would happen to her when she got older. Would she die like the rest of the others that were sent here did? He knew she was part dhampir, but they weren't immortal like true vampires. Would she die of old age? Why did his father send her here to be with them if she wasn't a potential match for one of them? He never wanted her to leave their sides. He enjoyed her company and was oddly protective of her.

Yui helped Gin into her clothes and brushed her hair slowly, and methodically. She set the brush down on her vanity and placed her small hands of Gin's shoulder looking at her in the reflection of the mirror. "Do you want me to help you to your room now?"

Gin trembled and buried her face in her hands and started to sob. "They will never leave me alone. I wake and they are already there." She gasped.

Yui blew the air out of her cheeks and closed her eyes. "I see." She leaned down and grasped the woman's hand and tugged her from the chair. "If you want, you can stay in here with me for today. There is plenty of room in my bed if you wish."

Gin blinked back her tears and pulled Yui to her and cried harder for several moments. Yui murmured to her in a low voice, trying to calm her. When her cries finally died down, Yui helped her settle into the bed and sat on the edge looking at her. "Let me get changed and I will be right back."

Gin closed her eyes and nodded. Sleep fast approached for her. She was sore and tired. She had a hard to sleeping since she got there for she was always tormented by the others. She let out a soft sigh, finally able to relax knowing this angel that helped her today would be by her, and she would be able to sleep. She wondered how Yui ended up here in this hell.

Yui slipped under the covers a short time later rolling on her side away from Gin who was snoring softly. She clicked off the light and closed her eyes trying to come to terms with the confusion that rolled through her. She wanted to understand why these women were being brought here for the brothers. Her chest tightened the more she thought about it. What would they do when she got older and grew old. If they all found 'brides' would they send her away? They were the only family she had now, and she knew she couldn't live without any of them in her life.


	5. You don't deserve them

Yui had been living with the Sakamaki brothers for three years now, and Karlheinz who was rarely home. The brothers eventually warmed up to Yui, and slowly they were becoming a family. They still had a hard time believing she was actually a dhampir she didn't have any vampire attributes at all, however they decided to protect Yui per their father's wishes, and she was just easy to love. They found they wanted to protect her even if they were told to. To them, she was a fragile doll, a priceless treasure.

Yui attended night school with the brothers, along with a woman that was sent to the household named Gin. She had a fondness for the woman that lived with them now. Gin would often seek Yui out for the company since that night several months ago when she found Yui in the library.

She was in her last year of middle school that was in the same building as the brothers. She chewed her bottom lip as she watched her classmates running around the track. She let out a sigh knowing there was no way she could honestly compete with them. Why did they insist that she attend gym class that was full of vampires she would never understand.

"Kimori. You are up." Her teacher, Mr. Shino called to her pulling her out of her musing. Yui made her way to the track as the teacher called out several other students. She took a deep breath as she lowered herself slightly to get into a running position.

Some of the high school students were milling about outside and sitting in the bleachers watching the activities and eating lunch. They would often come out at night and watch the middle school students, most of the time encouraging their younger siblings, or of course to tease them.

"She is going to be as slow as a snail." One girl snorted as she pointed to Yui.

"Isn't that the human that lives with the Sakamaki brothers?" The other asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "Although, I don't know why they treat her so special. She is just a blood bag, at least they treat the other one like they should, but her it's a different story, it pisses me off." the other grumbled.

Yui grit her teeth as a few other classmates made their way to line up next to her. She tried to ignore the catty conversation and concentrate on doing her best. She knew she was fast when she ran, but she knew she couldn't outrun a vampire, she wasn't an idiot in thinking so.

One of her classmates, a girl name Cho settled next to her and smiled slightly at her. "Pay no attention to them." She whispered to Yui. "They are just jealous. You know how high school girls can be."

Yui gave her a small smile back and nodded. "Thanks, Cho."

"Alright, runners get ready." Mr. Shino called. He raised the whistle to his lips and blew.

Yui's body sprung forward and concentrated on running as fast as she could. Her body thrummed with power as she raced around the track. She had always enjoyed running, but over the years she seemed to get better. She could feel the power course through her, and she grinned as she kept pace with the others.

She rounded the corner of the track and saw Shu leaning against one of the posts with one eye open looking at her, giving her a small smile of encouragement.

Yui grinned back and pushed forward harder and passed the others with ease. Shu opened both eyes and leaned forward and watched as Yui passed all of her classmates and crossed the line first. He raised his brows in surprise. _'Perhaps he wasn't lying, and she is part vampire.'_ He always assumed his father lied about the fact because Yui was so...human. He really didn't care either way, he was just glad to be near her.

Yui slowed her pace and stopped running and looked back at Shu and smiled. He had a surprised look on his face as he looked back at her. She furrowed her brows and the smile faded off her face. She thought perhaps she did something wrong.

Cho walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her and laughed lightly. "Are you sure you're human?"

Yui looked over at her and blinked. "Y-yes, I am."

"If I didn't feel the warmth of your skin, and hear your heartbeat, Yui, I would think you were a vampire." Cho chuckled as she released her.

Mr. Shino called the class to an end and told his students to go shower, and changed before next class. Yui looked around for Shu, but he was already gone. With a sigh, Yui shook her head and started back to the locker room, she would ask him about it later.

She let out a surprised yelp when two older girls appeared in front of her with narrowed eyes. "You're not human." One smirked at her. "There is no way a mere human could outrun a vampire."

Yui took a step back and frowned. "I am human." She said in a soft voice.

The girl nudged her friend and nodded back at Yui. "You know what I think, Haru? I think this one here is a dhampir."

Haru tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "You know, Konda, I think you may be correct."

"What?" Yui was confused. "What is a dam..what ever that word was?"

Haru chuckled and stepped closer to Yui and placed her hand on her shoulder and smirked. "They are half vampire and half human. An inferior race if you ask me."

Yui tried to pull away, but Haru tightened her grip on her shoulder. "I think maybe we should show her. Perhaps her vampire side would like to come out a play."

Haru shoved Yui back making the wind leave her lungs in a whoosh. She straddled her hip and gripped her neck. "Open your mouth." She hissed.

Yui clamped her mouth shut as Konda appeared next to her head, kneeling over her. "She said Open. Your. Mouth." She squeezed Yui's cheeks making Yui cry out in pain.

Haru narrowed her eyes as she looked at Yui's perfect teeth. No fangs. "Hmm." She hummed as she leaned closer. "Perhaps her vampire side needs some encouragement to come out."

Yui shoved Haru, making her fall into Konda, catching them both off guard. She twisted her body and bolted, and sprinted towards the locker room where she knew others would be. Fear ripped through her as her legs pumped faster trying to reach her goal. "I'm not a damn vampire." She screamed as she ran. This whole event reminded her of her father years ago. 'You are a child of sin.'

She made it halfway when she was slammed to the ground, her cheek hitting the hard ground hard making her see stars. The two girls knelt on her arms and laughed, tearing her shirt off her back. They both leaned forward and started biting Yui on her back, and shoulders.

"P-please...stop." Yui wheezed.

"Not until your vampire side comes out to play." Haru sneered. "You have no right to be them. You are just a lowly dhampir living as a stupid human. They need to be with someone like us." She bit down harshly and tore at her skin shaking her head making sure she opened her flesh wide open.

"This is a warning to you. Leave them, and never come back here. You have been warned, next time we will not be so nice to you." Konda hissed as she pulled Yui by her hair yanking her head back harshly. She slammed her head into the ground making Yui groan.

Yui let out a loud shriek as they bit harder, tearing into her skin even more. She heard footsteps in the distance, with shouting. Her vision started to blur and she blinked her eyes trying to keep them open. "YUI!" She heard her name being called before the darkness consumed her.


	6. Healed

Shu looked at Reiji sharply as he felt Yui's fear and pain rip through him. He knew he last saw her on the field during his lunch break which just ended. Reiji stood abruptly and popped out of the room, Shu followed suit not long after.

They were on the field, their eyes scanning the area for her when the others appeared beside them. The scent of her blood assaulted their scenes making them hiss. "Where is she?" Ayato growled. They could tell she was near, her blood calling out to them.

A sharp cry rang through the air and the brothers bolted to the sound. What they saw made their cold blood boil. Yui was on her stomach and a girl had her by her hair, slamming her face into the ground after which the girl joined the other in biting her harshly.

"YUI!" Subaru called out for her as they reached her at blinding speeds.

Laito and Ayato tackled the two girls and pinned them to the ground, away from Yui. The girls yelped in surprise when they saw them glaring down at them.

"A-ayato-sama." Haru gasped. "We were..."

"Silence." Reiji barked as he strode with purpose towards the two girls. "What is the meaning of this?" He narrowed his eyes at the girl named Haru who simpered at him.

Haru let out a low chuckle and batted her eyelashes at Reiji causing him to growl. "We were just trying to get her vampire side to come out and play with us. We know she is a dhampir, even though she denied it. We don't understand why she is even with you. She is only a dhampir living as a human. She doesn't deserve to even be in your presence."

"We weren't trying to kill her...not really." Konda smiled at Laito who was gripping her tight. She wiggled under him provocatively and Laito tightened his grip causing the bones in her arms to snap. She cried out in pain which pleased Laito a great deal. He loved to hear the screams of others, he would ensure she would sing for him for a long time this night for hurting Yui.

Shu slipped his sweater over Yui's small frame and gathered her into his arms gently. "Yui." He said in a low voice. "Open your eyes." His eyes roamed her face and noted that she had several abrasions on her face, and a large bruise on her cheek with a deep cut. He could hear her heartbeat strong, and steady and let a low sigh of relief.

His eyes found Haru's who was smirking over at him. He growled loudly and stood with Yui in his protective hold to his full height and stepped next to the girl on the ground that Ayato held to tight. His eyes narrowed and a vicious smirk of his own graced his lips. "Now...why was it you thought you could hurt someone that is ours?" He asked in a soft voice.

Haru shifted her body and tried to move closer to him. "She doesn't deserve you, Shu-sama. She is not even a vampire, not really. You need to be with someone who can keep up with you. Not this pathetic being that doesn't know she is part vampire."

He let out a dark chuckle and shook his head. "I assume you believe you are that person? The one to keep up with me?"

"Of course. I could be anything you needed me to be." She cooed.

Shu smirked and looked at his brothers who had similar expressions on their faces. Rage. They knew that Shu was reserved, and did not fight battles unless it was something he was vested in. They were all vested in Yui. She was precious to all of them. The one thing they all knew was that Shu being the next heir to the throne was an exceedingly powerful vampire, and one you would not wish to cross...ever. They all were.

"Could you really be anything I wanted you to be?" Shu asked in a seductive voice looking down at her.

"Y-yes." Haru smiled softly at him struggling in Ayato's hold to get closer to Shu.

Shu looked at her for a long moment before lifting his foot and bringing it down with excessive force onto her head, crushing her skull under his heel. "Thank you for that. I wish for you to be dead. Now be a good girl, and stay that way."

Konda screamed out in fright as blood, and brain tissue sprayed the air. Shu looked at her and smirked. "Reiji, let's get our Yui home. The rest of you take care of this trash who dares to question royalty. Make sure they serve as a warning to never touch what is ours again."

Shu nodded at Subaru as pulled Yui closer to his person. "Subaru, gather that girl that stays with us before you come home. Reiji and I will meet you there." Shu and Reiji vanished as the first panic-stricken scream was heard.

They entered the limo with Yui still in Shu's arm. He dipped his head and started to heal her cheek where the blood was still flowing freely. He could feel the blood soaking through the sweater she was wrapped in. He was seething with rage at the moment, the only thing keeping him grounded was the girl in his arms. To see her so broken was almost his undoing, but he maintained his cool, to focus on taking care of her and the task at hand.

Reiji plucked out his cell phone and dialed a well-known number. "Father. There has been an incident at school." He said in a low voice.

"What happened?" Karlheinz growled.

"Yui was attacked. We are currently in route to home to see the extent of her injuries."

"Is she able to speak? Let me talk to her."

"Sadly no. She fell unconscious as soon as we reached her."

Karlheinz let out a low hiss letting his displeasure known. "Have the ones that attacked her been dealt with. I will not stand for any harm coming to her. I will have their heads as a trophy!"

"Yes, Shu ordered the rest to stay behind to punish them and serve as a warning to others to leave her alone. Shu ended one of them himself."

He chuckled. "I see. I will be there in an hour."

"There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Apparently those who attacked her told her she was a dhampir. How would you like to answer her questions?"

There was a brief pause. "I will handle it. I will see you soon." The line went dead.

Shu raised a brow at his brother. "Well?"

"He will return shortly."

Shu nodded contented that his father was coming back to help with Yui.

They arrived at the estate and Shu appeared in Reiji's lab and laid Yui on Reiji's desk on her stomach, shoving several items to the side in the process. Reiji made a discontented sound but didn't make a remark. He reached in his desk and handed Shu a pair of scissors. "I assume you are not too attached to that item of clothing."

Shu grasped the scissors and made quick work of her clothes, and his sweater that was tucked around her. He stilled his movements when he saw the damage to her back. He grit his teeth and tossed the scissors to the side and began to lick, and suckle the skin that was shredded on her back. When feeding from Yui, there were times it was difficult to stop, for her taste was the best he ever had. He had no issues this night, his worry, and anger kept him in check.

Reiji and Shu worked quietly together and healed her. Her wounds were slowly healing and stopped bleeding altogether. They both let out their own sigh of relief when they heard Yui sigh and murmur softly, her eyes still closed. Her face looked peaceful.

"Do you think these will leave scars?" Shu asked as he lightly traced one of her healing wounds with his finger causing her to shiver.

"I do not believe so. We healed them with our saliva, and as you know it has exceptional healing qualities. She also has been fed our blood for years, so that also should aide with her healing" He said.

Shu ran a hand through his hair, stepping over to a wingback chair near the desk and sat down, his eyes never leaving Yui's prone form. "I hope she will be alright at least. I hated feeling her fear like that."

"Agreed. I am sure our brothers will dole out just punishment to the one who was left." Reiji let out a chuckle. "You know how Kanato loves to play with his prey, dragging out the torture."

"At least there is that. I wish I could have stayed and enjoyed the fun. It has been some time since I have tormented anyone for a long period of time."

"Well if you get bored, we have that new victim that is staying with us, do we not?"

Shu pursed his lips. "I do not wish to upset Yui. What would she think of us if she knew our true nature?"

Reiji was thoughtful as he considered the question. "I believe that Yui would still remain by our side. She is part of our coven now human, or not, and she would not just walk away. I believe she has affection for us, as we do for her." He let out a small chuckle. "We could always use the dungeon I suppose if you are looking for a private place. Yui doesn't go down there. She said it gives her the creeps."

Laito giggled as he stepped through the door. "Yui is scared of the dungeon?" The rest of the brothers filed through the door in the office and gathered around Yui. Subaru had a grip on Gin's arm as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

Gin's eyes widened and pitched forward and wrapped her arms around Yui, trying to shield her body. "What have you done to her?" She screeched.

"Oi. We didn't do anything to her." Ayato hissed. "She was attacked." He yanked her back and tossed her to the couch. "Stay there and wait." He growled.

Gin stared at the brothers as they hovered over Yui speaking in low tones and looking her over. She was shocked to see their softened gaze as they looked her over. They were utterly smitten with Yui, someone would have to be blind not to see that. She pondered once again how someone as kind as Yui ended up in this hell. What was she to these creatures. Why were they so...soft with her.

Yui stirred from her slumber and let out a low groan. Her eyes locked with Shu's as he approached. "S-shu." She whispered. "What happened? Why do I hurt?" Her face felt tight and pained. Her back itched and had a deep ache to it that was very uncomfortable. Her mind was trying to focus on where she was, and how she ended up in Reiji's lab with everyone hovering over her.

Reiji eased her into a sitting position causing her shirt to slip from her shoulders and pool on her lap. The brothers all took a sharp intake of breath. They had never seen her nude, and it was shocking to see her sitting there without a top, not even a bra. Yui hadn't noticed as she bowed her head and let out another low groan. Her body ached all over.

"O-oi, cover yourself up," Ayato grumbled lifting her shirt up over her form. He felt heat rise in his body looking at her, it didn't help when his hands brushed against her soft skin. He swore under his breath as he tried to curve his desire for her. It confused him slightly to think of her that way. She was only fifteen now, and not an adult. Guilt washed over him as he continued to struggle with her shirt.

Yui blinked at him still in a daze. "Sorry." She whispered trying to move her arms to pull the fabric higher. Flashes of what happened appeared in her mind, and she stilled her movements, letting out a low whimper.

Kanato giggled and slipped off his jacket and put it around Yui. "Just put this on. Teddy and I don't want you getting cold, right Teddy?" Kanato held his bear close to him as he watched Yui closely. Yui nodded gratefully and wrapped the jacket securely around her wanting to disappear. The brothers let out a sigh of relief once she was properly covered. They had seen naked bodies over the past several hundred years but were not prepared for the rush of confusing emotions upon seeing Yui that way.

"How are you feeling, Yui?" Reiji leaned closer to her and peered into her eyes.

Yui's bottom lip trembled as she looked at him. "I..." She sniffed. "Why did they..." Memories of the assault crashed into her, making her shake. The words that were said, and the pain she endured. She didn't understand what they were saying to her when they attacked her. They called her a particular name, she couldn't recall no matter how hard she tried. They told her she was part vampire, but that couldn't be. She was human, she knew she was human. Her heart beat in her chest, her skin was warm.

She let out a choked sob and buried her face in her hands. Maybe her father was right, and she was a 'child of sin'. Could she be a vampire? Her mind began to race as she tried to process the information. An arm wrapped around her and she was pressed into someone's chest. She cried harder, she couldn't help it. "Am I a child of sin like my father called me?" She gasped out between sobs shaking her head in denial.

The brothers looked confused at her statement. She had never mentioned her father to them before. What had she been told?

Karlheinz appearance in the office made Gin gasp and shift back on the couch. His gaze flicked to hers and he rolled his eyes. His attention came back to Yui as Shu held her close and rested his head on hers, planting small kisses, trying to get her to relax and calm down. He internally smirked at the sight of his eldest son showing her compassion. His plan was working. He had hoped that some of his sons would take Yui as their own one day, which ones he didn't know yet.

Karlheinz rubbed her back gently. "No, Yui. You are not." He said in a low voice.

Yui peered up at him with wet lashes. "Karlheinz." She murmured.

He let out a low chuckle and pulled her to him and held her in his arms, cradling her body to his. He cupped her cheek and smiled gently down at her wiping her tears away. "There is much I need to explain to you."

She grasped the material of his shirt as he spoke in soft tones. "Explain things? Do you know if I am...if?"

He kissed her forehead tenderly and nodded. "Yes. I will give you the answers you seek, But not today, you need to get your strength back first. Please do not worry right now." Karlheinz looked at Reiji. "I want you to prepare Yui some tea, I believe it will help her with her healing."

"Of course." Reiji nodded to his brothers and they slipped out of the room to prepare Yui her special tea that was infused with their blood. Their father was correct, a fresh dose would indeed speed up the process.

"W-who are you?" Gin asked in a low voice looking at Karlheinz as he cradled Yui tenderly. She knew by looking at this beautiful creature in front of her, he was not human.

He carried Yui with him and sat on the couch with Yui on his lap. He looked over at the young woman in question and raised a brow. "Who I am is of no importance to you."

He let out a low sigh and leaned closer to Gin, capturing her gaze. "I want you to behave yourself with my sons, and submit willingly to them listening to what they say. That will help you will want them to turn you and be mated. Your greatest wish is to become one of them. You will help protect Yui and the others." He said in a hypnotic tone. Yui watched with interest as Karlheinz spoke to Gin. When he finished, Gin had a confused look on her face. Yui rose a brow in surprise, she had never seen anything like that before. He leaned back and smirked as Gin looked around the room and blinked, confusion written on her face.

The brothers arrived and placed a cup of tea in Yui's shaking hands. Giving them each a small smile, she tentatively took a sip and her nose wrinkled. "This taste...different."

"Different?" Reiji tilted his head at her. They had prepared it exactly as they always did. The taste should be exactly like it usually was to her.

Yui looked up at him and gave him a lopsided smile. "Not bad different. It tastes..." She took another sip, which turned into a large gulp. She paused and furrowed her brows looking into the cup. "It tastes more...flavorful?" It came out as a question. When the taste danced across her taste buds, she could taste many different flavors this time. It was almost overwhelming.

Karlheinz looked down at her and chuckled. "I am sure it is more appealing to you now." His gaze flicked to his sons and then back to Yui. "I am certain your taste for certain things will change soon." He placed his large hand on her head and smiled down at her. He was still waiting to see how Yui's vampire side would grow. He had high hopes for her.

She finished her tea rather quickly and frowned when it was finished. She slid off his lap and staggered slightly. Shu reached out his arms and scooped her up into his. He let out a sigh of relief knowing she would be alright. He didn't want her to leave his side right now.

He looked over a Gin who was watching him carefully. "You. Go to your room for the day. We will take care of Yui."

Gin looked around the room and frowned. "O-okay." She stood and stumbled towards the door, her eyes locked with Yui's and Yui gave her a reassuring smile and a quick nod. Satisfied that Yui would be okay she left the room.

Yui tugged on Shu's shirt. "I need to um...can I use the bathroom?" She asked quietly.

He chuckled and set her on her feet patting her on her head. "Go ahead. Let us know if you need help."

Yui blushed and wrapped Kanato's jacket more securely around her. "I'll be alright." With a bob of her head, she left down the hall to one of the many bathrooms.

Karlheinz leaned back on the couch and sighed. "I suppose now is the time to share with you what I know about Yui."

The brothers looked at each other and then at their father. "We already know she is supposed to be a dhampir, what else is there to know?" Ayato grumbled as he sunk into one of the chairs.

He told his sons about Yui being born in the demon realm, and her parents both perished shortly after she was born, he didn't tell them it was by his order though. The news of Yui spread across the realm and he had told Richter to hide her in the human world where no one could find her. He knew others would have an interest in her eventually because her father was an extremely powerful demon, so he made her vanish so others would assume she perished as well.

"Richter placed her with Komori Seji ." Karlheinz looked around at his sons with a leveled expression.

"The vampire hunter?" Reiji raised a brow, he was shocked to hear that Richter would place Yui with him knowing she was part vampire.

"He thought it was the best place for her. I had a difficult time finding her when I returned to this realm, Seiji moved frequently. I happen to find her in the woods the day I brought her here to live with us, Seji...he was trying to kill her because he could smell her vampire side awakening."

Subaru slammed his fist against the wall and hissed. "She never mentioned it to us before."

Yui padded quietly back to the office to see Karlheinz, and the brothers again in hopes she would get the answers she needed about her. Why did everyone think she was a vampire. He movements stilled when she heard Karlheinz speaking to the others about the day he found her in the woods. Her heart clenched painfully thinking about her own father trying to kill her. She still didn't understand what Karlheinz meant by trying to find her.

She leaned her head against the wall with her hand over her heart, trying to remain calm. She never told the brothers before, because she had hoped to forget it someday. She was even more confused now that she heard Karlheinz telling them he had a hard time finding her father to get to her. How did he know her?

Karlheinz cleared his throat. "There is one more thing I need to let you know about Yui. I will eventually tell her everything, but for now, I think it's best not to. She needs to have her strength back, and I don't want her getting scared, and trying to run."

Shu narrowed his eyes at his father. "What have you not told us? We know how she was born in the demon world, and her real father was an extremely powerful vampire from what you have said, and her mother a human. She lived with a vampire hunter who raised her as his own not knowing she was a dhampir. What else are you hiding from us? What else could there possibly be?"

"She has the heart of a founding vampire that beats in her. One that you knew well."

A loud gasp was heard at the door, and their heads whipped around to see Yui there with a pained expression on her face. She staggered and pitched forward. "Fuck," Ayato growled as Shu caught Yui in his arms as she fainted.


	7. Revelations

Yui blinked her eyes open trying to adjust to the dim room. She felt warm...too warm. She was wrapped snugly in a blanket. She looked to her left and noticed Shu was nestled against her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She pursed her lips and turned her head and looked at the ceiling thinking about the night before. They had known she was a dhampir and didn't tell her. She felt betrayed, more than that she felt hurt.

A soft snore caught her attention, and she looked to her right and Reiji was pressed against her, his arm and leg wrapped around her as if to keep her securely in place. She looked around the room and realized she was in Shu's room. She found the clock and it read 3:00. She didn't know if it was in the morning, or afternoon, the room was too dark with the heavy drapes to determine.

She shifted slightly and their arms both tightened around her. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure who she should be upset with. Maybe they did it to protect her. She hadn't taken the news very well. They had accepted her even though they knew she was a dhampir. Wasn't that proof enough that they did want her to be here.

"Yui." Reiji's sleep laced voice caught her attention.

She looked over at him and opened her eyes. He looked at her for a moment before lifting his hand and cupping her cheek. He rubbed his thumb gently across the bruise on her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. For years he had been kind to her and been her tutor in all things. She needed to give him a chance. She owed him that.

"Why?" She croaked out.

He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her tugging her blankets open slightly. "We were told when you arrived that you were dhampir, but...honestly we didn't believe it." He whispered. "You're just so...human." He gave her a half smile.

She let out a small humorless laugh. "Human." The word tasted bitter on her tongue. She looked back at the ceiling and closed her eyes again. "What does that even mean anymore. I don't even know what I am. I'm not completely human or vampire."

"You're our Yui," Shu mumbled. "That's all that matters to us."

"Is it true? Do I have a vampire heart beating within me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Reiji turned her head towards him. "You have a heart of a founder. You have a demon for a father, and your mother was human. What father told us your parents both perished when you were a few days old. He knew your parents and knew you were sickly, so he transplanted the heart in you to help you survive just before they died. He wasn't sure how much vampire you would be so he sent you to your adopted father to live with until he could check on you. He had a hard time finding you because you were always on the move with him."

A tear slipped from her eye and Reiji caught it with his thumb. "What matters now, Yui is that you are here with us, and we all...we all want you here. You are an important family member to us. Please know that."

"A child of sin." She whispered. "So he was right." closing her eyes, her heart heavy with sadness.

Reiji narrowed his eyes are her. "Is that what you see when you look at us?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "No!" Her eyes snapped opened. "Not even for a moment. I love all of you, you are all so precious to me." She said earnestly.

"Why should you feel that way about yourself then?" He challenged her. "If we are pureblood vampires, and you a dhampir, only half vampire, why should you consider yourself a sin?" He raised his brow.

"I see your point." She mumbled.

He grinned at her for a moment before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just please have some trust in us that we didn't truly know. Father was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Where is he?" She had more questions than answers.

"He had to leave after he knew you were stable."

"I see." She frowned slightly, she was hoping she could have talked to him before he left again. "I just had a few questions I was hoping he would answer for me."

"Perhaps I could answer some of them for you."

"Does that mean I am immortal? Am I more vampire than human?."

Shu growled and pulled her closer. "You are still mortal." He whispered. "As far as you being more vampire than human, I don't think so. You don't have any fangs, your heart beats, you are warm." He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she was mortal, and that she would die someday. He didn't like the fact she was so fragile, a simple sickness or an accident could take her away from them. Last night terrified him seeing her so damaged.

"You do have the strength, vision, and other attributes of a vampire, just not as strong." Reiji chuckled. "You are just...Yui. Your human life will be a lot longer than most humans."

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm sorry that I got overwhelmed last night when I heard you discussing it. I suppose I was in shock to suddenly find out that I am different. All my life I thought I was human, and my father was mistaken when he...when he said that."

"That is certainly understandable. You know you can call father. He told us to let you know he is always there for you. We are all here for you, too. We don't want to lose you and have you run over something like this. He promised he will eventually tell you everything himself someday."

"I won't run." She sighed. "Besides I'm too sore to run." She giggled. "Maybe tomorrow." She nudged Reiji in his side playfully.

He gave an elegant snort and laid his head on her shoulder, his head leaning next to hers. "How are you feeling, other than sore, and I assume confused about the news."

"I will be alright. I am still processing everything of course, but my body is tender, especially my back. I am sure I will be fine in a few days." She looked over at Shu and leaned closer to him. "What happened to those girls?"

His blue eyes met hers and he gave her a half smirk. "You don't need to worry about them bothering you again, don't worry about it."

She paled slightly and her eyes widened. "W-what happened to them?"

Reiji kissed her neck. "They hurt you, and they had to be punished."

"Punished?" She whispered, wondering what that meant. She had been punished by Reiji before and didn't wish that on anyone.

Shu raised a brow at her. "Do you really want to know?"

She chewed her lip for a moment and slowly nodded. "I think I do."

"You have to understand first that we are not just your typical vampire coven, we are actually royalty. What they did was a slap in the face to us, knowing that you were part of our coven, they knew that and intentionally attacked you."

Yui swallowed the dryness in her throat. "There are royal vampires?"

He let out a chuckle and kissed her forehead. "Yes, Yui. Our father is the king." He paused and let that sink in for a moment before he continued. "Which means we are all princes. Father demanded they be punished, so their lives had to be forfeited."

"T-they're dead?" She gasped.

Shu nuzzled her neck once more and sighed. "Don't worry about it. Everything is alright now, no one will dare bother you anymore."

"I-I don't even want to bother me now." She squeaked.

Reiji let out a barking laugh and sat up in the bed and grinned down at her. "You silly girl. No harm will come to you. Now, let's check out your back and see if you need any more treatment before school." He tugged on her arm and she shifted and sat up next to him.

She shook her head when a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Whoa."

Reiji noticed the color drained from her face, even her lips were white. "Hmm. I think perhaps you should rest another day. Today is Friday, so it will give you three days to rest."

Yui grumbled as she looked down. "I don't want to miss class. I already missed classes yesterday."

He lifted her chin with his finger and raised a brow at her. "You are staying home today. No arguing with me over this."

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned forward. "Fine." She tugged her shirt and lifted it up so they could look at her back.

Shu shifted behind her and turned on the bedside lamp and looked closely. He could see the faint outlines of the skin that was healing. "It doesn't look that bad, I think it will heal completely by tomorrow, and most likely with no scaring." His fingers glided softly down her back causing her to shiver.

"Your hands are cold." She yelped, and she shrugged the shirt back down and looked over her shoulder at him. She noticed she was wearing someone's t-shirt, and sleep pants which were far too big on her. She internally rolled her eyes thinking about them dressing her, but decided she couldn't be embarrassed about the fact, after all, she was sure she was covered in blood. "Can we go back to sleep for a bit. My head feels spinny."

Shu clicked the light off and pulled her down with him and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him tucking the blankets around them. Reiji moved closer and followed suit. Shu felt better with her with him at the moment, and he and Reiji argued with each other where she was going sleep, they finally agreed to bring her to his room for his was the largest. He decided to lock the doors in case she decided to run while they slumbered.

What Yui didn't know was the rest of the brothers were scattered around the room resting on the various couches in his room, they heard the whole conversation and felt relief knowing she wouldn't run from them. They all didn't want to crowd around her not knowing how upset she would be when she woke and agreed to let Reiji and Shu handle speaking to Yui at first. However, with that being a factor they were going to be close to her in case they needed help soothing her.

Reiji let out a sigh and chuckled. "I thought I taught you better than to use a word like 'spinny', perhaps I should be harder on you with your studies."

She let out a small giggle. "As you wish...your highness."


	8. Sneaky

"Yui!" Cho yelled as she caught up with her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "Are you able to come out with us tonight?"

Yui furrowed her brows trying to remember what Cho was talking about. Cho groaned and let out a loud sigh. "Don't tell me you forgot."

She let out a small chuckle. "Sorry. What are we supposed to be doing tonight?"

"We are going out tonight to the festival. You have to come." Cho whined as they made their way to class.

"I will ask Reiji when I see him. It's only a half night tonight." Yui gave her best friend a reassuring smile.

"Perfect." Cho hummed as they entered the classroom. "Wait." She paused and looked at Yui. "You have a kimono, right?"

Yui giggled as she took her seat. "Of course I do."

Cho winked at her as she took her seat and pulled out her books. "Just let Reiji know you will be with me. Just text me, and I will pick you up."

The first part of the evening seemed to drag on for Yui. She was worried about asking Reiji if she could join Cho, and a few other friends, and classmates for the festival in town. She had never asked to go anywhere without them before. The bell rang and Yui internally groaned knowing her time ran out, she had to ask Reiji now.

Yui slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the front of the building with a heavy sigh. She was not looking forward to this. She slid into the limo and looked over at Reiji as they took off. He met her gaze and raised a brow at her. "Is there something wrong, Yui?"

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she spoke. "I...well, Cho asked if I could join her and a few others for the festival tonight."

The others looked at Reiji as he pursed his lips thinking. "Since it is such short notice, I will have to decline your request."

Yui narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head and looked out the window. Anger flared through her, and she heard Shu give a light chuckle. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window trying to reign in her temper. It would do no good to lash out at him.

The limo arrived at the estate and Yui flung the doors open and dashed into the house, wanting to get away from everyone. She was too pissed to speak right now.

Shu looked over at Reiji as they made their way into the estate. "Why don't you just let her go? She is seventeen now, I am sure we can trust her." He said with a chuckle. "You really pissed her off."

Reiji smirked as he stepped inside. "What fun what that be? Do you want her going out with others, and perhaps trying to take her away from us?"

Shu grunted as he took the stairs two at a time to his room. He hated to admit it, but Reiji was right. The idea of anyone being near Yui in that way did something to him. He hated it. The thought of someone holding her, or even thinking about Yui that way made his blood boil.

Yui flopped on her bed, and grit her teeth as she texts Cho back, her fingers pressing the screen of her phone with excessive force.

 **Yui:** _He said no, sorry but I can't go._

 **Cho:** _You HAVE to go. It won't be the same without you. We are counting on you being there._

 **Yui:** _I wish I could._

 **Cho:** _Sneak out. I will pick you up at the end of your driveway in an hour. Pack your clothes for tonight, and you can change in the car._

 **Yui:** _I don't know if that is such a good idea._

 **Cho:** _PLEASE! I really need you here tonight._

Yui sat there looking at her screen debating what she should do. She had never snuck out of the house before. Would the others notice she was missing? She knew if she locked her door to her room, they would not enter knowing she didn't wish to be disturbed.

She walked across her room and swung the doors open to her balcony. She peered over the edge and let out a breathy chuckle. It was three floors up, but the vines clung to the estate all the way up the house. That would aide her in her climb. Making up her mind she sent her reply.

**Yui:** _I will see you in an hour._

She locked her bedroom door and gathered her clothes she would need to use to change into. She packed them neatly into a bag and grabbed some comfortable clothes she could wear for her 'escape'. By the time she was down with her shower and getting ready it was nearly time.

She looked around her room and turned off her light. She stuffed her pillows under her blanket and shuffled the items around, trying to make it appear she was asleep in the off chance someone did come and check on her. She doubted they would, they never have before when her door was locked.

She opened her balcony door and closed them almost completely shut, leaving a small crack. She adjusted her bag on her shoulders and began her journey down the vines. She clung tightly to them as she lowered herself slowly. She was trying to be as quiet as possible knowing that the others could hear the slightest noise.

She dropped silently the last few feet and held her breath. She looked around before she turned her body and bolted towards the edge of the property that led to the end of her driveway. She let out a small giggle when the long stone wall came into view and she used a few trees to help her launch over it. She landed and rolled slightly and stood, brushing herself off.

Cho laughed loudly as she popped the back of the limo door open. "Hurry Yui!"

Yui threw herself into the limo as it started to pull away, the door slamming shut firmly behind her. She did it. She escaped. Relief and a ting of guilt crept into her.

Cho squealed with delight and hugged Yui tight. "I'm so glad you are here."

Yui shifted and straightened herself in her seat. "I'm surprised no-one came after me, actually." She grinned.

Cho giggled and handed Yui her bag. "Change your clothes, we should be there in ten minutes.

Yui looked around the limo and noted there were others looking at her. They were all her classmates of course, but a few were boys. She blushed and looked at Cho. "I think I'll wait until we arrive."

Cho snorted and shook her head. "You are always so modest. Vampires don't have modesty you know. We live far too long to worry about that."

Yui shook her head and leaned back in her seat. "I'm only half vampire remember. I am more human than vampire."

Cho rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're such a prude."

The ride to the festival was filled with everyone taking turns teasing Yui about her modesty, and the lack of theirs. They arrived and exited the limo, and Yui went to the restroom and changed into her kimono. It was a gift from Karlheinz. He gifted it to her last year for her sixteen birthday. Yui pulled her hair in a bun, with a few escaped tendrils framing her face. She stuffed her clothes into her bag and made her way out to meet the others. There was eight of them all together.

They walked around the festival, playing games and stuffing themselves silly. Yui found it relaxing and fun to get away from the others for a time. She wished she could have brought Gin with her to enjoy it. Gin had recently bonded with Laito and Ayato. She shook her head thinking about her newly added family member. She was glad that Gin was turned into a vampire successfully, and would always be with them, well in her case until Yui died.

Her heart clenched painfully as the others walked down towards the lake, waiting for the fireworks to begin. She was going to die someday, and she would have to leave them. She was sad thinking about leaving all of them behind, even Gin. She knew she would have a longer lifespan than others humans, but still, she would die eventually.

"Yui. You alright?" Cho asked nudging her shoulder.

She gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, just thinking." She said quietly.

Cho wrapped her arm around Yui and sighed. "Tonight is about having fun, ne? We will be leaving soon anyway if you are worried about being caught. We all need to be home before dawn. You know how the sun drains us of our energy making us useless." She giggled.

Yui forced a smile on her lips and nodded. "Thanks, Cho."

The fireworks were spectacular. This was the first time Yui had ever seen them or even been to a festival. During the last moment of the show, one of her classmates a boy named Daichi leaned over and brushed his lips on Yui's cheek and clasped her hand causing her to jump.

She looked at him with a startled expression. He let out a low chuckle and squeezed her hand. "You just looked too adorable, I couldn't help myself."

Yui gave a faint laugh and looked back at the show tugging her hand back. When he had kissed her on the cheek, it didn't feel right. It felt...off. She shifted slightly closer to Cho who smirked at her and nodded to Diachi who was grinning like a fool at Yui.

They made their way back towards the limo, and Yui excused herself to change quickly, not thinking she could climb the vines with a kimono on. She made quick work of her clothes and met the others at the limo. She slid in and situated herself in between Cho, and another girl from her class. She was trying to avoid Diachi at the moment. She felt awkward being around him. He was just too close wanting to hold her hand or touch her. She gave a light shutter.

It wasn't like Yui didn't notice boys, boy did she notice them. She was seventeen and her hormones were always kicking in when she looked at them. Perhaps she would try to find a suitable boyfriend at a later date, right now she just wanted to get through high school.

Yui was quiet during the ride home, and she could feel Diachi's gaze on her. He let out a low chuckle gaining her attention. "I don't bite...much, Yui." He said with a smirk.

The others hooted with laughter and the limo pulled up to Yui's driveway. She shifted herself to get out and Diachi grasped her hand and tugged her towards him. He kissed her lips and Yui jerked her head back and blushed. "Just wanted you to know I'm interested." He cupped her cheek and planted another soft kiss to her lips as she shifted back out of the car.

Yui let out her breath when the limo finally left. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and groaned. It wasn't that Diachi wasn't attractive, he was gorgeous. She never thought of him that way. He was a player and had a new girlfriend every other month. He knew he looked good and flaunted it, which was a huge turn off to her. She wanted someone who loved her, not someone who thought of her as the flavor of the month.

She raced through the woods towards the estate wanting to get back before dawn peeked, she still had another four hours before that happened, but she wanted to ensure if someone did come to check on her, she would be there.

She stood under her balcony, and grinned, she was almost there. She secured her bag over her shoulders and lifted herself onto the vines and made her way to her balcony with ease. She tumbled to the ground, her foot catching on the railing as she tried to jump onto the landing of her large balcony. "Shit." She hissed. The palms of her hands were scraped and bleeding.

Huffing with annoyance she quietly opened her door and stepped inside, dropping her bag. She was glad to finally be home, and without being caught, she leaned heavily on her door and let out a sigh of relief. She could only imagine what Reiji would do to her if he did catch her. Thinking about it she let out a small shutter glad that no-one was none the wiser.

At least that was what she thought before she was lifted off the floor and slammed onto her bed making her yelp in surprise. Her eyes met hard blue eyes of Shu as he glared down at her, his jaw tight. "I hope you at least enjoyed yourself, Yui. We have been waiting patiently for you to come home so we could punish you." He growled.

Her eyes flicked to the side and noted Reiji was standing over her bed with his arms across his chest, glaring at her. All the color drained from her face. "Fuck." She whispered closing her eyes. She was doomed.


	9. Frustration

Yui sat a large table in the library next to Shu. He was leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed as Yui worked on her report. Shu opened one eye and smirked. He leaned forward and placed an earbud in Yui's ear making her pause in her writing. He watched as the tips of her ears turned red and squirmed slightly in her chair. Her eyes flicked to his and back to the paper she was writing. She took a steadying breath and continued writing. "That's not funny, Shu." She grumbled.

Shu chuckled as he removed his earbud and placed it back in his ear. He was listening to sexual moans and thought it would be funny to see how their little Yui would react. She was turning into a woman. He loved to torment her. "It wasn't meant to be." He breathed in her ear. "Do you know what that was Yui?"

Yui grasped her pencil tightly. "I think I can figure that out."

Shu grinned as he leaned closer and brushed her hair to the side and nuzzled her neck. "I'm glad you know that Yui or I would have to show you."

Yui snorted. "Not necessary. I've lived with you all long enough to know what that sound is. None of you are very quiet you know. Especially Laito."

Shu bit her shoulder and let out a low moan, her blood was the finest he had ever had. All the brothers agreed. They would occasionally bring blood bags home to satisfy the other urges they had, and of course, feed from to keep Yui healthy. No one would touch Yui that way, although she did feed all of them freely, and without question whenever they asked. However, they didn't approach her in that way. She was more to them, and they actually respected her. Shu did love to tease her though. It was amusing to him to watch her grow up, and discover sex.

He was glad that Ayato and Laito bonded with Gin. ' _Two more people not to contend with.'_ He thought with a smirk. A month ago Yui had snuck out her room, and he and Reiji punished her. He ended up crushing her phone, and making her sleep in his bed with him as punishment, stating she lost the privilege of having her own space for a month. It was, of course, a selfish reason, he just wanted to feel her next to him while he slept. The thought of anyone taking her away made him furious.

Reiji punished her each night she came home from school. She would have to stand in high heels while holding books out to the side perfectly still. He knew Reiji was a freak and got some sort of sexual thrill seeing Yui standing there in heels, but he decided not to say too much about it. He knew that Reiji wanted Yui as his own too.

He was not sure how Kanato or Subaru felt for Yui, not truly. He surmised that Kanato thought of her as a big sister the way she always doted on him with sweets and reading to him. Subaru was harder to tell. He would occasionally blush after he fed from Yui, but he made no move like he and Reiji had towards Yui. He would have to speak to his father soon about her. He wanted to turn her and keep her with him always. Even if his father decided against it, he would do it anyway. He was waiting for the right moment. This was the first time Shu had ever wanted someone by his side. Who would thought that the kid their father brought home would be so important to his future? His greatest fear was losing her. He knew changing a dhampir over was dangerous, but he was desperate to keep her.

Shu pulled back and licked her wound and sighed. He closed his eyes and savored the taste that danced on his tongue. "I will see you after school." He stood and popped out of the room, leaving Yui there alone to finish her work. Shu could feel her confusion and her arousal. He decided not to tease her any further, or he might do something she would regret later, and his brothers would have his hide. It took all his willpower to leave her side. He wanted her, all of her.

The door opened and Yui decided to ignore it, she had to finish this report. She wanted to get it done before the end of the day so she would have her weekend free. Reiji always checked her work, and she hated it whenever he was displeased. She knew he only pushed her so she would remain at the top of her class. She was also looking forward to this weekend being her first weekend free of punishment. She was feeling off for the last two weeks, and needed to speak to Reiji soon about, but she never found the right time to approach him. She needed his guidance and soon.

Her gazed lifted when a boy sat across from her and smiled. "Hello, my name is Aoi. What's yours?"

"Yui." She gave him a half smile as she returned to her work.

Aoi looked down at her paper and grinned. "You are in my Lit class. Could I ask for your help with my assignment?"

Yui paused her writing and looked up. "Sure. What do you need help with?"

Aoi stood and grabbed his bag and settled next to her and pulled out his books. "I'm having a hard time understanding what all this means." He waved his hand over his book and sighed.

Yui let out a small giggle and shook her head. "Just turn to the page you need help with, and we can review it together."

Aoi grinned broadly and shuffled through the pages. Yui watched him and sighed. He was really cute. He had shaggy black hair and sparkling blue eyes that twinkled when he talked. She knew that the boys would never agree to let her date, they were always hovering over her, and extremely protective of her. She learned that lesson the hard way when she snuck out and didn't want to repeat that.

For the next hour, Yui and Aoi worked quietly side by side. Aoi had settled close to her, and he placed his arm on the back of the chair and leaned his head close to her shoulder as she explained everything to him in detail.

In between the problems they would talk about where they came from, and what their favorite foods were. Aoi said his was O+ which made Yui wrinkle her nose. He let out a barking laugh at her expression. "Hey, I'm a vampire, remember." He nudged her arm.

Yui snorted and shook her head. "I know, I just thought you would like human food, too."

Aoi chuckled. "I do. I like ice cream. Strawberry actually."

"I like that, too. It's been forever since I had it though."

Aoi leaned slightly closer and inhaled deeply. "You have a very sweet smell. I bet you would taste wonderful." Yui shifted a little and blushed. "Your aroma is even better when you do that." Aoi lifted his hand and lightly caressed her face.

The door banged open and Shu strode over to her and glared down at Aoi. "Come, Yui. It's time for us to go home."

Yui blinked at Aoi, and then looked up at Shu and nodded. "Sorry, I must have lost track of time." She shoved her books into her bag with her notebook. She stood and looked over at Aoi and smiled. "Let me know if you need any more help."

Aoi lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, I will talk to you soon."

Shu growled and yanked her to him and guided her out to the waiting limo. He slid in and pulled her with him, settling her on his lap. Yui let out a gasp when Shu bit her neck with a low growl. He licked her wound and settled his head in the crook of her neck. "Why do you do that." He hissed.

Yui squirmed against his hold. "Do what?"

"You were...you smell like him."

"I was just helping him with his Lit, that's all. We were in the library for crying out loud." She huffed.

Reiji raised an eyebrow and shifted closer to her and inhaled. He settled in his seat and closed his eyes. "He's correct. You do smell like someone else, another vampire."

The others let out a low hiss, and Yui sighed. "Please calm down. I was just talking to him." She looked around the limo, and Gin gave her a sympathetic smile. Shu grumbled against her neck and held her close to him. She didn't understand why they acted this way whenever she spoke to anyone else. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't have any other friends without them getting cranky about it. Was she supposed to stay single, and essentially a 'blood bag' as they so wonderfully called the others for them for the rest of her short life while they got mates?

Yui held perfectly still while Shu held her close during the ride home. She couldn't look at the others anymore, especially Kanato who was openly glaring at her. She sighed with relief when they arrived home. She removed Shu's hold and bolted to her room and locked her door. It didn't matter really, they could simply pop into her room whenever they wished.

She opened her closet and picked out some clothes to change into. She picked out black cargo shorts and sports bra. She changed quickly and slipped on her socks and trainers. She grabbed her utility belt and pulled out her daggers and slid them into place. She went to her door and unlocked it, and turned back towards the balcony. She grabbed the mp3 player Shu had given her a few years ago and clasped it around her neck and placed in her earbuds. She selected her playlist and stepped out onto it and lifted her leg over the railing and moved down the vines with practiced ease. She dropped the last five feet and landed with a light thud.

She just needed some time alone right now, she was frustrated with the others right now, and couldn't be near them. She decided to go for a run, and then practice some of her combat skills with martial arts. Karlheinz built a small area to the side of the garden when she expressed an interest. She didn't like feeling helpless and need to learn how to protect herself. Often a few familiars would help her with her task.

She stretched her muscles before she started her run in the woods. She looked up at the sky and noted it was almost dawn, she paced forward as she stretched towards the lake and sat on the edge of the dock and watched the sunrise. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen one. She didn't wander too far knowing the familiars were keeping a close eye on her since her last 'outing.'

Closing her eyes she lifted her head and enjoyed the feeling the heat of the sun against her skin. She leaned her head against the post, and a tear slipped from her eyes. She was confused as to why the boys acted too protective of her. She didn't want to ever leave them. She learned a few years ago she was a dhampir, however, she was still mortal. Once she grew older, she was sure they would probably get sick of her, and someday she would die. Perhaps they will drain me dry, and I will end up a doll for Kanato.' She gave a humorless chuckle and shook her head at the thought.

Yui grunted as she stood and paced down the dock. She made it to the end and felt the power thrumming through her. She ran through the woods close to the mansion and smiled. This was when she felt free. She had vampire speed, and now she knew how to use it now. She could run forever and never tire. She could avoid the branches that wanted to tear at her skin. She absolutely loved the feeling. During her run she would jump, grab limbs and flip her body through the air, sometimes she would rebound off another tree, using it for leverage, other times she would spring down to the ground and continue to run.

It was almost nine in the morning when Yui returned to the main part of the estate. She went to one of the outbuildings and grabbed her staff and katana she kept in there. She continued to walk the grounds until she came to the small clearing near the rose garden. She set her sword down and bounced on the balls of her feet for a few moments before she took a running start, she used her staff to help her launch herself at the obstacle course. She continued making several circuits.

Once she was done she picked up her katana and walked towards the straw practice dummy that was already set up. She took her stance and began to swing her sword with deadly accuracy. If the dummy would have been a real person they would have been dead in a matter of minutes.

Ayato leaned against the frame of the window as he watched Yui practice. He let out a frustrated sigh as he watched her. Didn't she understand that they just wanted to protect her? It was an order from their father when she first arrived, and at first, he resented her, but over the years he had grown to care deeply for her, and needed her to be close to him...to all of them.

"She's just frustrated." Reiji murmured.

Ayato nodded as he continued to watch Yui. "I know she is. I can feel her confusion, her heartache, and her anger right now."

Reiji looked out the window and sighed. "We all can fell it. I spoke to Shu already about his behavior towards her. I know it was difficult for the others not to lash out at her, but feeling her pain, I'm sure made it slightly easier." Reiji moved and leaned across from Ayato and watched Yui. "She has no idea how important she is to us, I suppose."

Ayato snorted. "No. She doesn't."

"She is more than just food to us, I hope she knows that." Laito walked up and peered over Ayato's shoulder. "She like our little sister." He giggled. "Well to me at least."

"I don't like Yui talking to others," Kanato growled as he hugged Teddy closer. "It makes us angry, doesn't it, Teddy?"

Subaru hissed and slammed his fist against the wall. "She has to understand that it upsets us. Someone could try to take her from us. We need her here."

Reiji looked over at his brother and raised his eyebrow. "She doesn't understand. She doesn't know how we feel about her, not truly. She thinks we will tire of her someday. Now that Ayato and Laito have found a mate, she is even more restless thinking about the rest of us leaving her behind to find mates as well."

"Tch. Whatever." Subaru stalked away from them growling as he walked away.

Ayato heaved off the wall. "We will never leave her, even though we have our Gin now. She has always been special to us, even to Gin. Why doesn't she just see that." He nodded to Laito as he stepped down the hall. "Come on, Laito, Gin is waiting for us."

Laito sighed one last time as he looked at Yui. "Coming brother. Don't start without me."

Reiji grimaced at that comment and looked back at Yui as she continued. Her lithe body twisting in ways he didn't even know she could. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head. He popped away and into his chambers with visions of Yui in high heels. A cold shower was in order for sure.

Yui panted after she was satisfied with the shredded mess she made. She picked up her staff as she strode forward, feeling slightly better. She made her way towards the back of the estate to the outbuilding and placed her staff and katana back in their usual spots after cleaning them. She took a deep breath as she walked towards her balcony, she looked up and grasped a vine and pulled herself up until she reached it. She jumped down from the railing and opened her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a top.

She turned on the water to the large tub and poured some oils as the water ran. She stripped her clothes as she made her way to her shower. She stepped into the shower and washed her hair, and briskly washed the sweat off her body. She stepped out and over to the tub and turned off the water and lowered herself into the warm water and let out a sigh of contentment as the water hit her sore muscles.

She leaned her head on the side of the tub and closed her eyes and relaxed completely. It had been a long night, and now she just needed a rest. She would have to think about what was going on with the others later, for now, she just wanted to wash away her trouble and sleep.


	10. Lesson

Reiji entered the sitting room and chuckled. Yui was laying against Shu's chest while Shu was stretched out on the couch, one of his earbuds in her ear, she was sound asleep. Shu ran his hand through her hair as he held her. "Did you two finally make up?"

Shu opened his eyes and rolled them before closing them. "Yes. She understands how I feel now?"

"She does?" Reiji raised a brow and sat in a chair next to the couch. "And how exactly did you tell her how you feel?"

"I told her that I didn't like her being that close to someone, that it made me upset. She told me that she just was talking, and was trying to help the guy that nothing happened." Shu paused and pulled her closer to him. "I told her that I didn't like the thought of someone taking her from us."

Reiji sighed and looked down at Yui's peaceful face. "I have that fear, too."

"She told me that she understands that she is mortal and that perhaps someday we would get sick of her, and find someone to marry, leaving her alone."

Reiji let out a delicate snort. "You and I both know Shu that will never happen."

"She didn't"

"Does she know that now?"

"I told her that we were a family, and that she was special to all of us, and that she would always be by our side. She seemed confused by what that meant, and I told her to stop talking and go to sleep."

Reiji sat there quietly watching as Yui continued to slumber. Shu closed his eyes, his arms wound loosely around Yui's waist and eventually loosened even more as he slept. Reiji let out a sigh as he looked at her delicate features. She was certainly growing into a woman now. It was getting harder and harder for him not to try to bed her. He wanted her. _'Soon...I will have to make my move soon.'_

After a while, Yui shifted in her sleep. She let out a low sigh and blinked her eyes open. She lifted her head and looked at Shu and shook her head, smiling softly at him. She removed her earbud, and gently placed it in his ear and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She was surprised by Shu's confession that he had a fear that someone would take her away from them. She had the same fear with them.

When Ayato and Laito bonded with Gin she was thrilled to have Gin with them always. She was also confused the way it made her heart ache at the thought of the others finding mates to spend their lives with. She knew she wanted them to be happy, but what about her happiness? She decided she would have to address that issue later, she didn't want to upset Shu when they just had made up.

She lifted herself higher trying to untangle herself without disturbing him, thinking he was asleep. She was going to go and practice the piano, or read for awhile until she put her scattered thoughts together so she would be prepared when she spoke with him again on this subject.

Reiji chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and popped out of the room and into his study with her pressed against his chest. Yui let out a shriek and placed her hand on her chest. She stood still for a moment trying to slow her heart rate. "Gods, Reiji. Are you trying to scare me to death."

Reiji leaned over her shoulder. "How did you know it was me?"

Yui turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "Two reasons. First I recognized your scent, and two this your study. No one would come in here without your permission."

Reiji tilted his head to the side. "My scent?"

Yui snorted delicately. "You each smell different to me now." She furrowed her brows for a moment before meeting his gaze. "There is something...I've been wanting to show you."

Reiji pulled her to the couch and settled her next to him. "What's wrong?" He could sense her uneasiness.

Yui tucked her leg under herself and shifted to face him fully. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her newly sharpened fangs. "These...I got them a few weeks ago."

Reiji stilled his hand and leaned closer to her. "You have fangs now?" He tipped her head back and looked closer, and chuckled. "They are small, very delicate looking." He smiled down at her surprised at this new development. Her fangs were just so tiny to him, however, he thought they were so very Yui.

Yui blew air out of her cheeks when he removed his hand. "Does that mean I can drink blood now? I know I am part vampire."

Reiji raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to drink blood?"

"I...I don't know. I have noticed that since I did get my fangs, that your scent is more pleasing to me, everyone's is. Before I couldn't really tell a difference, but now I can. Everyone's scent is very different, even if they are subtle."

Reiji leaned closer and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Would you like to drink blood?"

"I'm not going to hunt down a human to do it." She gasped. "I suppose I could try a blood bank or something, I don't know. Can you even order blood from a blood bank?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

Reiji wrapped his arm around her waist and settled her so she was straddling his lap. "Yui, you know I tutor you in all things. That includes this. I can teach you how to feed if you want."

Yui blushed as she looked at Reiji. "I don't know what to do, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Does it hurt when we bite you?"

She paused for a moment. "Not usually. Not unless your upset with me." She gave him a wry smile. Shu tended to bite her harder when he could smell others on her, the reason why remained a mystery to her.

He placed his hands on her hips and looked at her. "I will teach you, that way when you feed you will not hurt anyone."

"I don't want to get your shirt ruined with blood." She stated deadpan.

Reiji snorted and shook his head as he undid his tie and slipped it off. He shifted forward and removed his vest and began to unbutton his shirt. "I will remove it then."

Yui turned bright red. "N-no."

He smirked as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side and placed his hands on her hips and gave a gentle squeeze. Yui swallowed hard and looked away. She was trying her hardest not to look at his sculpted chest. Reiji smirked even wider when he could feel her slight arousal, and confusion. This pleased him.

He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. He ran his finger over her bottom lip as he looked at her. "It's okay, we will take this slow. Now, I am going to feed from you and watch. I will take from your wrist, although the neck and inner thigh are the best." He grabbed her wrist and turned his head so she could watch. He gently licked the spot, making her shiver, and gently bit into her wrist, and drank from her, his eyes locked with hers. He could feel her core start to heat while she straddled him, and he had to concentrate on not bucking into her. He really did want to teach her how to feed. The fact he could feel and smell her arousal didn't help either.

He removed his fangs and licked the wound gently and placed his hand on her hips again. "Our saliva helps heal the wounds and stops the bleeding. We also release endorphins into our pray or even lovers that makes them feel relaxed when we bite, and often times the feeling can be euphoric. It depends on how the other person feels about they are feeding on I suppose."

"Is that what it feels like when someone feeds from you, it makes you happy?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I have never let anyone feed from me." He raised a brow.

"W-what? Why?"

He sighed. "As you know, my father is the Vampire King, and I am a prince. Of course, I have had lovers, but when two people exchange blood, it is a very personal and intimate thing to do. I've never been close to anyone where I desired to share that part of me with them, even though I have had theirs. I do not wish to have that sort of connection with them. With that being said, do not share your blood freely with anyone, only with us. They will be able to detect things about you, and I would prefer for that not to happen."

"What kind of connection?"

"Well...we have all had your blood, so now we can feel your emotions to an extent, and also it makes it easier to find you, so say if you were ever in trouble or needed us, we would be able to find you quickly, like we were able to before."

Yui swallowed the dryness in her throat. "Will...will I be able to feel that with you?"

Reiji smiled softly at her. "Perhaps. We already have a close connection Yui, so I'm sure once you have my blood, my connection to you will intensify, I will be able to tell exactly what you are feeling, and you may be able to feel mine as well." _'You have been drinking our blood for years, love. However, this time is it not diluted, and right from the source. '_

Yui looked down and played with his wrist for a moment. "I already...I already feel like I do to an extent. I know when each of you is feeling frustrated or angry, although I'm not sure if that is not just my dhampir side, I have always been pretty aware of others feelings, but over the years it has gotten a lot stronger, perhaps it is because I know you all so well now."

He let out a chuckle. "Perhaps." He paused. "Are you ready? I would like you to first feed from my wrist, and then we will have you feed from my neck."

Yui bit her lip and winced as her fang pierced her lip. "Ow, I keep forgetting I can't do that now." She grumbled.

Reiji lifted his wrist towards her and she gently took it in her petite hands and peeked up at him. "Now, find a spot where you can smell my scent the strongest, just under the skin. Move your lips to my wrist, it will be easier to find that way."

Yui lifted his wrist to her mouth and darted her tongue out, and breathed in deeply She was surprised how much she could detect. She found the spot she thought had the stronger scent, and taste and gently bit down. Reiji's blood flowed into her mouth freely, and she lightly sucked to keep any from spilling over. After a few moments, she swept her tongue over the wound before removing her mouth completely and licked the wound again for good measure. She looked over at Reiji and he had a dazed look on his face.

"Reiji." She whispered. "Did I hurt you."

He shook his head and blinked. "No, that was just fine. I only felt a light pinch. Your fangs are tiny, so they don't really hurt."

Yui smiled and licked her lips. "I'm glad."

"What did you think about the taste? Did it appeal to you?"

Yui slowly nodded her head. "More than I thought it would actually."

Reiji cleared his throat. "Okay, now you can drink from my neck. I think you have the basics."

Yui furrowed her brows. "Are you sure this won't hurt?"

"No." He said quickly. "I mean, no. I will not hurt. Don't worry about that. Even though you are a dhampir you release endorphins apparently. I could...detect them." He was not well versed with dhampirs and their complete abilities. He was more than surprised when he felt them rush through his system.

"Oh, okay." She blushed.

Reiji removed his glasses and set them to the side and gazed at Yui, and swallowed the dryness in his own throat. "Whenever you're ready." He rasped.

Yui leaned forward, shifting on his lap, causing him to let out a low hiss and he squeezed her hips tighter. He knew if he had a heart that beat it would be hammering inside his chest with anticipation. He licked his dry lips as she leaned closer to him, her long hair tickling his chest as it brushed against him

She lifted her hands to his neck very slowly as she moved forward. One hand brushed his hair to the side exposing his neck, and the other threaded through his hair on the other side, giving a light tug giving her better access. Reiji suppressed a groan and closed his eyes as Yui's fingers gently caressed his neck before she licked his neck slowly and pressed her lips against him. She bit gently and began to drink. She could taste the difference right away, and let out a sigh and shifted closer, pressing her body against his.

Reiji ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and cupped the back of her head with the other. He let out a moan as Yui continued to drink. He could feel the endorphins rush through his system, he had never felt anything like this as pleasure shot through his body. It felt relaxed, turned on, and sated all at once. He felt like he was on fire being burned alive by this small woman he held in his arms. Just like Yui herself, she was delicate with her feeding.

Yui pulled back all too soon for his liking, and licked the wound softly and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as Reiji continued to hold her close. "Was that okay?" She whispered.

"That was perfect, Yui." He continued to hold her close and enjoyed feeling her heartbeat against his chest, and the warmth of her body. He could hold her for an eternity and never tire of the feeling of her against him. To him, she fit perfectly.

Yui slowly sat up and smiled softly at him. She pressed her lips to his and slid off his lap. "Thank you, Reiji. I appreciate you helping me." She walked to the door and looked back at him one last time before she left the room shutting the door with a light 'click'.

Reiji gave a humorless laugh. "I am more than happy to help." He muttered to himself. He shook his head and stood and made his way to his bathroom. "Now to report to father that Yui has her fangs...but first a very cold shower." He grumbled. These showers were becoming a frequent event, and he was not sure how much more he could take.


	11. Changes are coming

Yui hummed softly to herself as she decorated cupcakes she made for Kanato. She would make them several times a week for him knowing how much he loved sweet things. She had just finished her report and decided to make some for him to make sure he was happy this weekend.

Yui let out a yelp when she felt someone brush her side. Kanato looked down at her and smiled. "I'm hungry, Yui."

"I'm almost finished with your cupcakes, Kanato. Just a few more minutes." She smiled at him.

Kanato stepped slightly behind her and brushed her hair to the side. "No...I'm hungry."

Yui paused for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. Do you mind if I continue doing this while you eat?"

Kanato didn't answer instead he licked her neck and bit into her. He sighed with relief as he drank from her. He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lazily licked her wound and leaned his head on her shoulder when he was finished, watching her work. "Yui? Do you hate me?"

Yui dropped her spoon and gripped the counter. She shifted in his arms so she was facing him and cupped his face with both hands gently. "Why would you ask that, Kanato? No, I don't hate you. I love you."

"You are going to leave me, aren't you?" Kanato growled pulled her tight against him.

Yui flinched slightly in pain. "No. I won't." She gasped.

The others entered the dining area and heard the conversation as they came into the room. They each paused and waited to see if Kanato would lash out at Yui. They had come here to speak to Yui, so they decided to wait and give her privacy while she spoke with Kanato.

"Kanato." Yui paused. Kanato met her gaze and she pressed her lips to his and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you. I love all of you. You are my family. I would never leave you, please believe me."

"What if you meet someone, and they want to take you away. What about that boy you smelled like yesterday?"

Yui sighed and pulled him close to her, and hugged him tightly. "No one could ever make me want to leave any of you. I know I may be dhampir, and you are vampires, but it doesn't matter to me. I love you all fiercely. I will remain by your sides until my last breath."

Kanato pulled her closer and bit her neck again, and grasped her long blond hair as he drank. He had been having conflicting feelings about Yui. He was terrified that she would disappear, and he would be alone again. She was the only one that made him feel loved, which was an odd feeling for him. She made him sweets and spent time with him. He hated she was mortal.

Kanato pulled back and sighed. "No one can have you, but If you do leave me...I will find you and keep you forever as one of my dolls." He turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Yui standing there in the kitchen. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. She turned around and finished up the cupcakes and set them to the side for Kanato to come to get when he was out of whatever mood he was in.

She entered the dining room and stopped and tilted her head to the side, seeing the others sitting around the table looking at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. We wanted to let you know there will be guests in the house this evening." Reiji smirked at her.

Yui rolled her eyes and continued forward. "Well...have fun. I will be in my room." She grumbled stalking out of the room while continuing to growl under her breath.

The others watched her go. Reiji chuckled. "Do you feel that?"

Shu nodded and looked back at Reiji. "She feels...frustrated."

"Indeed she does," Reiji said. He had been feeling frustrated since giving her a lesson on feeding.

"Father is here." Ayato rolled his eyes. He was ready to go to Gin and show her how to feed from their guest when they arrived.

"He is probably here to check on Yui." Laito chuckled. "She does have fangs now, and she is almost eighteen."

"You are correct, Laito." Karl grinned as he appeared suddenly in the dining room. He took his seat at the head of the table. He closed his eyes and sensed Yui was upstairs in her room pissed off. Kanato appeared and sat in a chair and sighed. He was too busy with these stupid meeting each month with their father.

"You received my message then," Reiji asked.

"I did indeed. There is much to discuss with all of you. I also know you have guests coming soon, so I will make this as quick as possible. I want you to pursue Yui."

"Who?" Shu asked

"I suppose which one or ones is entirely up to you. You all decide how this is going to work, and I want her with a child in the next six months. I know she will be eighteen next month. She will be your queen." He gave them a level look. "I would prefer for her to have several of you as mates."

"She is mortal. Can she even carry our children safe? Why have a queen that is mortal?" Shu asked.

"Now that she has indeed started to turn." He paused. "She will be immortal and go through the change completely soon. Her human side will cease to exist."

Reiji growled under his breath. "Are you sure she will change? How are you so sure?"

Karlheinz met his gaze and nodded. "You said that she had endorphins that she released when she fed from you, is that correct."

Reiji cleared his throat and shifted in his seat remembering the feeding lesson he gave Yui. That was why he spoke to the others about having guests over, he needed to release some stress and frustration. "Yes, she did. Powerful ones."

Karlheinz let out a low chuckle. "I realize you are not familiar with dhampirs. The one thing they absolutely can not do is release endorphins ever. Only pureblood vampires can do that. I knew there was a high possibility for her to change seeing her father was a founder, and whose heart she carries in her, but I needed to wait and see. She will be immortal soon, and when she is, we will return to the demon world."

Shu tilted his head to the side. "Why would we go back there?"

"You will have your queen by your side, and it is time for all of you to step up and take responsibilities. I think it would help Yui to be with our kind, and out of the human world. She will see what it actually means to be a demon, an immortal. First I need to take care of several pressing matters before our return."

Reiji adjusted his glasses and nodded. "We understand. We will start pursuing her as soon as possible." He looked around at the others and nodded.

Karl stood and adjusted his overcoat. "Be sure to keep a close eye on her. When a mortal is changed they are mated to the one, or ones that change them." He looked at Ayato and Laito. "However...Yui is going through this without a maker or mate. She will feel the need to seek one out, it will be ingrained in her to do so. Be sure she is mated to you. You will continue to notice the changes in her soon, as you know vampires feel everything more intensely...love, hate, desire. Make sure that desire is aimed at you and not anyone else." With that parting statement, Karlheinz popped out of the room and returned to the demon realm to prepare for their queen.


	12. Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews you have left so far. It encourages me to continue this drivel. ;)
> 
> Your support means the world to me. Please enjoy the games that are about to begin. (evil grin)

Yui stretched out on her bed causing her bones to pop. She finally was able to sleep while the others entertained their guests last night. She had a difficult time at first, but with her head firmly buried under her pillow she managed.

Glancing at her clock she noted that it was 7:00 pm. Tossing the blankets aside she got dressed and padded quietly down the hallway towards the kitchen. She was famished from skipping dinner last night. She paused as she got close to the dining area when she heard voices drifting down the hall.

"How are we going to decide who she belongs to?" Subaru grumbled.

"We could always share her you know like he wants." Laito waggled his eyebrows suggestively while tossing his fedora in the air. "Although she is like my sister, I know I could gain romantic feelings for her."

"This is Yui we are talking about. She wouldn't understand having more than one mate even though she is going through the awakening and changing into one of us. I don't know how we are going to convince her of that." Subaru hissed. "She will be a vampire, but lived as a human with human values first."

"Enough." Reiji barked. "I say we each pursue her and let her decide which ones she wants to be mated to. We will make it clear we want her to be our mate. We can convince her about the others later."

"I still think we should tell her she is changing," Ayato grumbled. "What if we are not there, and something happens."

"I don't want to risk her running off. We all have a great affection for her, and it would destroy all of us if she were to disappear." Reiji sighed. "She is very much part of this family now, and if she were to leave...I don't know what would happen to us."

"I agree with Reiji." Shu opened his eyes and looked around the table. "I believe it would be best if we approach this slowly with her. If someone does happen to get a chance with her, we must all agree not to interrupt each others time with her. Even if that means we are to have her in all ways. We each get our shot to prove to her that she belongs with us."

They all mulled that over. "Agreed," Reiji smirked back at Shu. When he did get Yui alone next time, he was going to ensure things progressed.

"What about Ayato and Laito?" Kanato asked. "They already have a mate."

"I say since they are already mated, it falls between the four of us, Kanato if you want Yui as your mate." Subaru raised a brow in a challenge at his brothers. "It wouldn't be fair to the rest of us now would it."

Ayato took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Whatever. I can only agree if you allow us to still be part of protecting her. If we see anyone doing anything underhanded to her to trick her, believe me when I say I will step in."

"That seems fair." Reiji agreed.

"It's hard to believe our little Yui will be one of us. She will be just like a pureblood vampire before too long." Laito chuckled. "I wonder if she will taste different when her human side ceases to exist."

Yui placed her hand over her mouth as she ran silently to her chambers. She shut the door quietly and began to pace her room thinking about what she heard. She tried to remain calm knowing they could feel her emotions. She would be turning into one of them. She had suspensions that might happen when she got fangs, but now she knew the truth. It didn't shock her as much as she thought it should.

She stopped mid-step and grinned. _'I can use this to my advantage and torment them a little'_ She was confused why they yet again didn't tell her what was happening to her own body, but she had grown accustomed to them doing it out of protection for her, even though it was warped. They were afraid, and that she could understand at least. She was surprised most of all that they thought of her as a potential mate for them.

She picked up her cell phone and sent a text to the one person who could help her.

 **Yui:** _Are you busy tonight?_

 **Cho:** _No. What's up? Want to hang out?_

 **Yui:** _I am actually in need_ of _a shopping partner. Care to join me?_

 **Cho:** _I will be there in a half hour._

Yui let out a small giggle as she thought of her plan. She showered quickly and changed her clothes and got ready. She made her way down to the lower level where she thought the others might still be when she was finished to let them know she was stepping out. She still heard voices coming from the dining room but this time she was louder with her steps. She made sure her footsteps could be heard as she approached and hummed a light tune. The voices quieted as soon as she approached.

She walked passed everyone and entered the kitchen still humming. She could feel their gazes burning holes into her and had to suppress a chuckle. Her throat itched slightly so she got a quick drink of water before returning to the others and looked at them. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Yui," Reiji said. "Just discussing some family matters."

"Oh?" She stood between Shu and Kanato. "Anything I need to know about?"

"No, just boring vampire stuff."

She nodded and let out a sigh. "Oh, before I forget, I am going out with Cho for some girl time. I will be back later."

Reiji raised a brow. "When did you make these so-called plans?"

She shrugged. "Just now. I didn't think it would be a problem since it's just girl time."

"I see."

She looked at Shu and gave him wide smile. "Shu." She purred. He opened his eyes and blinked up at her. "Would it be alright if I had...a drink? My throat still feels dry."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and settled her on his lap causing her to yelp. "Of course." He smirked down at her.

"I would be more than glad to have you drink from me, Yui. You know that I was tutoring you how to feed." Reiji crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Shu. He wanted Yui to bond to him first.

She let out a giggle. "Oh, I know. I just thought I would try my new skills with Shu." She winked.

She shifted on his lap and raised her hands like she did with Reiji. She tugged his hair on one side and moved his shirt and hair away with the other. She planted a soft kiss on his neck and felt him shiver in response. One of his arms rested loosely on her lap, and the other wrapped around her waist, holding her secure.

"Let me know if I hurt you." She whispered in what she hoped was a seductive voice. She had no idea how to seduce anyone, let alone flirt, but she was going to try like hell to do so. She licked his neck lightly and bit. She began to drink and she moved her hand from his hair tilting his head and began to play with the hair at the back of his neck. Shu tasted far different then Reiji, he had a richer flavor that seemed familiar to her, and it danced across her tongue causing her to shiver as well.

She cleaned the wound and pulled back and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

His eyes were on hers and his pupils were dilated and darker. "You only need to ask." He rasped out. He could feel the endorphins rush through his system and had a hard time not taking her there on the dining room table not giving a damn who was there.

She wiggled off his lap and adjusted her clothes she turned to him and flicked his forehead and chuckled. "I may have to do that. It was delicious." She licked her lips and made sure she had some extra sway to her hips as she left the room. "I have my phone on me if you need me." She called over her shoulder. _'Let the games begin, boys.'_


	13. Shopping and tea

Yui stepped out in the night and waited for Cho to arrive. Her head turned when she heard the door open and saw Reiji step outside and came to stand next to her. She raised a brow in question. "You know it's girl time, right?"

"I was hoping you could indulge me by bringing one of the familiars with you."

"Cho has one coming with us, Reiji. It will be fine. Besides, I have my phone with me, and I am not alone. I am with Cho."

He pursed his lips as he looked at her. "I could always force you to take one."

"But you won't." She grinned up at him. "I just want to have girls time with Cho. I will be clothes shopping, and going to grab something to eat."

He shook his head at her as Cho's limo pulled up. "Make sure you are home before sunrise."

She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him and got on her tiptoes and brushed her lips and against his cheek. "I will be home in a few hours. I will text you to keep you updated." She jogged lightly to the limo as Cho stepped out and grabbed Yui into a hug and waved at Reiji before they both slipped inside and left.

Yui let out a long sigh and leaned her head back against the plush seating and watched as Reiji continued to watch them leave. "Everything alright, Yui?" Cho nudged her arm gaining her attention.

She faced Cho and curled her leg under her and gave her a smile. "Yes, everything is...okay."

"Uh-oh."

"I heard some interesting news today, and I know you will be able to help me with what I have planned." She grinned clasping Cho's hands in her own.

"Do tell."

"Apparently I am changing completely, you know, into one of you." She shrugged.

Cho's eyes widened. "You are. I thought your scent changed slightly over the past few weeks."

"I actually got my fangs now." She tipped her head back and opened her mouth for Cho to look.

She giggled. "They are so tiny."

"I know, they do work though. Reiji taught me how to feed."

"How did that go?"

Yui waved her hand in the air. "That story is for a different day, what I heard was that they want to be mated with me." She paused. "Apparently they are all going to peruse me, with the exception of Laito, and Ayato."

"Whoa."

"Yes. The thing is, they haven't told me yet that I am going to change completely. They always tend to keep things from me, even though it is my own body thinking they think they are protecting me. So with that being said, I think some payback my way might be in order." She said.

"What's the plan, what do you need me to do?"

"I am thinking of a whole new look, new clothes, and perhaps I should start doing my hair different and make-up."

Cho wrapped her arm around her. "Say no more. I will make them crawl on their hands and knees wanting to be with you."

Yui let out a giggle. "I was thinking I could torment them a little, and act clueless and not notice them trying to peruse me." She sighed and leaned further into Cho. "The thing is, I don't know how to flirt, or any of that stuff."

"I will give you pointers. First, how far do you want to go with them?"

Yui blushed and looked down. "They spoke about having all of me, so I suppose I should be prepared for that just in case. My hormones are already all over the place."

"How do you feel about them? Is there any of them you want to mate to?"

She shrugged. "I love them all, I can't say that I don't. They are all extremely important to me, but to say I have romantic feelings for one of them, that is difficult to say. When I thought I was starting to have any kind of feelings for any of them, I would try to bury it. I knew in my heart that I was mortal and it wouldn't be fair to me or them if I did love them that way."

"Now it is different. You will be one of us." Cho raised a brow. "When we mate, it is for life you know, and I mean life...eternity."

"I know. I could stand to be with any of them that long, however, to love them in a romantic way I am not sure who I would honestly choose. They each are so different and I love them differently. How am I suppose to pick?"

"I guess this is a test for you as well. You will be able to torment them and let the feelings come naturally. Letting your guard down and allowing those feelings you tried to bury come to the surface, maybe that will help."

"What about having sex with them...isn't that bad to sleep with multiple people? They don't seem bothered by it. In fact, Ayato and Laito share a mate."

Cho chuckled. "The one thing about vampires is we are not prudish as you may have noticed. When we do have a mate, of course, that is the only one we will share a bed with, however, before that, we do like to...experiment."

"Is it common to have multiple mates?"

"Yes, it is. It makes the line stronger in fact. If you have an exceptionally strong vampire, they will want to make that line as long as they can. Of course, when they do they share a bed it's with each of their mates only, but they all know about it each other, and it works. It is not like cheating on your spouse or something, they just have multiples to ensure their bloodline."

Yui shook her head. "I think my human side would get in way of that."

"Your human side has rubbed off on me as well. Since we have become friends all those years ago, I can see things from your perspective. I love the fact that you embrace the vampires even though we are very different from you. You never shied away from us even before you did learn the truth that you were a dhampir."

"I am beginning to understand the vampire side more and more. Especially having you to speak about it too. I was not sure if having multiple mates were commonplace, or they were just weird."

Cho laughed. "Maybe both with them. They are royalty after all. Maybe in time, you will see it differently by having multiple mates, too. I believe it is reasonable for them to want you to mate with. You are an enigma when it comes to vampires, it is unheard of for someone to change on their own like this. They are royal and are very picky when it comes to mates, so you must come from someone very powerful if your human side is being erased."

"I don't know who my parents were. All I know is apparently my real father was indeed powerful. I keep forgetting the fact they are royal. To me, they are just family. I don't treat them any differently than I do anyone else."

"I believe that is why they are all enchanted by you. You do not want to be with them for any sort of gain. Your feelings for them are pure. Since you have joined them, they are less cold and more approachable. Everyone has seen the difference, and they also know it is due to your influence."

"I'm glad."

Cho and Yui spent the rest of the ride going to over the best actions to take for Yui to make her plan work. Cho went into detail, much to Yui's embarrassment about flirting to sex. Yui thought she would be a permanent shade of red before too long.

The limo pulled up to a small shopping area that was open all night. What the human populace didn't know was these establishments were run by otherworldly creatures. They stepped out of the limo and headed into a small boutique and made their way to the clothing racks.

After sifting through several items Yui's eye caught something she would never think of wearing before. It was a short tight black leather skirt with a sheer black half top. She pulled it out and placed it against her and looked in the mirror.

"You will need a black bra to go under that one."

Yui made her way to the lingerie and picked out a set that had a black eyelash lace thong and matching bra. It also came with suspenders and stockings. She selected her size and stepped into the dressing room and slipped on the outfit. She felt absolutely naughty and loved it.

Yui stepped out and raised a brow at Cho and twirled around for her. "Delicious." Cho beamed at her. "Let's get you some matching boots and we will be done with that outfit." She grabbed Yui's hand.

Cho insisted that Yui change her undergarments to something more enticing just in case things progressed with the brothers. They bought several more pairs like the black set in a variety of colors and styles. She also bought several more short skirts, with low cut shirts, and several that showed off her tone mid-drift as well as a few soft sweaters for the colder weather. Yui grabbed some jeans, but Cho insisted they had to be hip hugger skinny jeans. "The more skin you show a vampire, the better."

Cho filled her arms with several sheer babydoll nightwear as Yui made her way to check out making Yui pale. "Y-you can sleep in this stuff?" She asked lifting one up.

"You'll get used to it. Why, what do you wear?"

"A nightgown of course."

Cho rolled her eyes and dragged her to check out their purchases. Once they were done they stepped out of the store and it was sleeting with a cold rain. Yui groaned. "Great."

Cho grabbed her hand and dragged her to the limo where they dropped their purchases off. "Come. We will get your makeup and hair items now, then a bite to eat."

Yui had to jog to keep up with Cho's long strides. "I'm getting soaked."

"Vampires never get sick, you should be alright, stop being a baby, it's just rain." She laughed as she pulled Yui along behind her.

When they finished their outing Yui was exhausted and felt violated after they visited the salon for beauty treatments. She had a manicure, pedicure and waxed clean. She was soaked to the bone as she carried her several bags into the house and made her way to the stairs.

"Yui." She turned her head to see Reiji there with a disapproving look. "You should know better than to be caught out in the rain." He frowned. "Go get a bath and warm up, I can see you shivering from here. I will bring some tea up to you in a few moments."

She nodded and made her way the stairs at a snail's pace. She just wanted to go to bed, but Reiji was right, she needed to warm up first. She entered her room and took care of her items efficiently and kept one of the nighties that Cho had picked out and made her way to the bathroom with her smaller bag of beauty products placing them out with care.

She poured some scented oil in the tub as it filled and stepped into the shower to wash her hair while the tub filled. She washed quickly and made her way to the tub, and turned it off and slide in the warm welcoming water. It was wonderful.

She wrapped her arms around her and shivered, letting the water do its magic. Her bones even felt cold at this point. Leaning her head on her knees she closed her eyes and let the water soak into her skin eventually warming her up. 'At least the fireplace in my room is already lit.'

With a sigh, she flipped the latch and stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her thin frame. She did her nightly routine and dried her hair. She slipped on the minimal nightwear and looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. 'How the hell am I suppose to sleep in this.' The gown had a sheer babydoll top that was black. Her breast was covered with darker fabric, the rest of the sheer fabric went down just below her waist. It had a matching black thong.

With one last glance, she stepped out of the bathroom and into her room. Her eyes widen when she saw Reiji sitting at her table with tea, his eyes drinking her in with a slightly startled look on his face. "Shit." Her steps faltered for a moment before making quick strides to her wardrobe to put on her robe.

Reiji stood and pulled her back towards him, his arms around her front caging her. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He asked in a husky voice.

She swallowed the dryness in her throat. "I-I was getting my robe. I forgot you were bringing me tea. It's not appropriate for me to be seen in this."

"There is no need for that. I have seen you now, no need to hide. Come. Join me for some tea." He tugged her back towards the small seating area in the corner of her room. He settled her in her chair and sat next to her and poured a cup for her setting it in front of her.

"Thank you." She whispered grasping the cup with both hands and crossing her legs shifting her body forward and slightly away from him.

Reiji looked over at her and his body hardened in anticipation. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Yui would wear something so delectable. Images of her being worked over with a crop raced through his mind making him shift in his seat. He watched as she picked up the cup and took a long sip causing her to shiver slightly.

He raised his own cup to his lips and hid his smirk. He did put something extra in this tea tonight. It was something to help her relax, with a slight aphrodisiac. He was hoping to have things progress with Yui before anyone else could try.

She let out a soft sigh and placed the cup down gently. Her eyes drooped a little and she shook her head. He thought it was adorable how her skin started to get slightly flushed and she squirmed slightly in her chair. He could smell her arousal, it filled the air. "Is everything alright, Yui?" He asked setting his own cup down.

She blinked and looked over at him with half-lidded eyes. "I-I think I am tired and need to get some sleep."

"Nonsense. The evening is still young." He shifted closer to her and ran his hand from her neck down her arm slowly. She let out a small moan and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Her head jerked back and looked at him startled. "I'm sorry."

"Are you thirsty, would you like a...drink, something other than tea?"

"I'm not sure." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt hot all over, and particular itch was back with a vengeance. She didn't want to progress things too far with anyone at this moment, she still wanted to get her payback.

He stood and clasped her hand in his own and led her to the bed. He scooped her up and sat her gently in the middle of the bed. He took off his glasses and crawled slowly over to her while taking his tie and vest off slowly, watching her reaction.

He was pleased when she licked her lips and shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable. Her legs rubbed together what he assumed to gain some release from her own frustration. He tossed his tie and vest at the end of the bed and began to unbutton his shirt slowly as he loomed over her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"R-Reiji." She cleared her throat and moved slightly away from him. "M-maybe I should just go to sleep."

He tossed his shirt to the end of the bed and gazed at her. He gathered her wrists in his hands and pulled hers above her head and nuzzled her neck. "You can rest later." He placed small nips and kisses on her neck working his way down. "There is more tutoring that needs to be done."

"What kind of tutoring?" She squirmed in his hold. Her head started to spin and her desire to have him closer was almost impossible to ignore. Each moment that would pass with him assaulting her body she became light headed and actually felt faint.

"I can smell your desire, Yui. I will teach you how to release that desire."

She tried to close her legs when he nudged them apart with his own, causing her to spread her legs further apart. "R-Reiji, something isn't right." She began to tremble. "I feel strange."

"It's okay." He whispered while flicking her ear with his tongue. "Just relax. I promise you will enjoy this lesson."

She let out one last shuttering breath before her head lolled back and passed out. Reiji lifted himself away from her slightly and looked down at her and let out a low growl. "Damn it. Perhaps I used too much." He leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath, trying to reign in his desire to take her. He wanted her present when he finally had her. He wanted to pull as many sounds out her as he could.

He rolled off her and picked her up and pulled back the covers and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead and brushing her hair to the side he took one last look at Yui before putting on his clothes and departing. He would make progress with her sooner or later. He just needed to come up with a better plan. He didn't take into account that her body was awakening when he gave her his special tea.

"Time for another damn cold shower." He growled as he made his way to his chambers.


	14. I need your help

Yui sat next to Laito on the piano bench and practiced with him. Her hands stopped and hovered over the keys and let out a breath. "Laito." She looked up at him.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

She grinned and shifted her body. "You like to stir the shit pot don't you?"

He grinned in return. "I've been known to do that a time or two."

"I need your help with something. That is if you, Gin and Ayato are willing to." She thought about her plan and hoped they would help her torment the others. Laito had a mischievous side and that may work giving her some ideas.

He stood and nodded at her. "Come on, let's go back to my chambers and we will talk."

Yui stood to follow him and Laito chuckled as he leaned forward and slung her easily over his shoulder. Yui let out a small breathless shriek as she grasped his hips and held on and tried to squirm out of his hold. "I can walk." She squawked.

He grinned as he made his way at a normal pace through the vast mansion. She mentioned stirring the pot, well he was going to start right now. He knew how to push the others buttons when it came to their Yui. "Hold still or I will drop you on your head."

Reiji stepped out his study hearing them approach and narrowed his eyes at Laito as he strolled by him and gave him a quick nod. He slapped Yui lightly on her ass and giggled. "You know I love it when my prey struggles, Yui."

"I swear I will yank your boxers up so high you'll be picking out fabric out your fangs for a week." She hissed.

"You can try, but I don't wear those needless things." He chuckled.

Reiji let out a sigh as he watched them disappear down the hallway still bickering with each other. He didn't like Laito being so rough with Yui, however, he knew he wouldn't truly hurt her. He growled and stepped back into his study thinking about Laito's hand on her thighs, gripping them tight. He wanted to feel her skin against his. He grit his teeth and shut his door with force trying to get those images of Yui out of his head in that minimal sleeping attire she wore. He needed to get back to his next plan to have Yui that way, it wasn't helping daydreaming about it.

Laito took the long way to his chambers, sensing where the others were located. He knew Ayato and Gin were now waiting for him to return. He could tell that Shu, Subaru, and Kanato were in the game room. He made his way down towards the room slowing his steps as Yui continued to squirm.

He neared the room and let out his perverted sigh. "I love to feel you squirm like that Yui. It does things to me you know." He cooed seductively.

Yui stilled and smacked him hard on his backside. "Cut it out, Laito. I don't care if you are not wearing any boxers, I will yank your pants up so high that you will need to go to the next week to retrieve them out of your ass."

Laito stopped in front of the room and slid his eyes to look at the others. Shu was holding his dart mid throw staring at them, agitation clearly written on his face. Subaru clenched his fists and snapped one of the darts he was holding in his hands.

Kanato tilted his head and looked at Laito. "Do you see that Teddy? Yui is going to hurt Laito if he's not careful."

Laito let out a perverted giggled and nodded at them. "Don't mind us, I was just taking Yui to visit Gin for a bit after her lesson. She seemed tired so I decided to carry her." Laito hummed as he started forward.

Shu and Subaru looked at each other and back at the door where Laito once stood. "What the hell was that about?" Subaru hissed. "You don't think he would actually try..."

Shu shook his head. "He wouldn't dare. He knows the rules and he would be skinned alive. Besides, he loves her like a sister. I think he just likes to aggravate her. You know how they tease each other."

Subaru relaxed a bit and returned to his game of darts with Shu. "I know, I just didn't like seeing his hands all over her, and his perverted comments. You know how he can be. You never know when he is serious."

Shu leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "True. Right now Yui is feeling annoyed, not pissed or frightened. I'm sure it will be fine. Gin will be there. We will be able to tell if she is in true danger."

Laito entered his chambers and secured the door shut. He walked over to his bed and tossed Yui on the bed. He laughed when he looked at her hair dishevel and covered her face.

She let out a huff of annoyance and attempted to brush her hair away from her face to glare at him. "What was that about?"

Ayato and Gin looked at each other and settled on either side of Yui and looked at Laito and waited for his explanation. "You mentioned something about stirring the shit pot, I had to have my fun." He shrugged. "You know when you look at me like that, it is like being threatened by a kitten." He giggled.

"A kitten who is going to kick your ass." She growled.

He crawled in the middle of the bed and sat in front of her so their knees were touching. He nudged her lightly with one of his knees. "What do you need our help with?"

She pursed her lips and looked at each other them. "Will the others be able to hear us?" She asked quietly.

Laito shook his head. "Ayato and I will be able to tell if they are close. Now...what is going on?"

Gin clasped her hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Yui looked at her and sighed and looked back at Laito. "I heard you, you know."

He blinked. "Heard us? You mean when we are fu-."

Yui raised her hand and blushed deeply. "NO! I'm not talking about that. Of course, I hear that gods you are not quiet about it, what I am talking about is the other day while you all were discussing my impending change and something about mates."

Ayato stiffened beside her and grabbed her hand. "Yui I...I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. I know you wanted to tell me, Ayato." She leaned her head on his shoulder and gazed at Laito. "What I need help with is revenge, and also advice."

After Yui explained she wanted to torment their brother and how she went as far as buying a new wardrobe to help her with the plan she paused and leaned her head back. "It's useless." She grumbled. "I will never be able to pull this off."

"I wouldn't say that, Yui." Ayato looked down at her. "They all want you as far as we can see."

She raised a brow. "I don't see why."

He shook his head. "You have to understand there is something extremely appealing about you that draws everyone in without you even trying to."

Gin nodded. "That's true Yui. When I first met you I was drawn to you and felt the need to be near you. You have a presence about you that is soothing."

"How do I go about tormenting them though. I know nothing about this stuff. Anytime I talk to anyone of the opposite sex all of you walk around me pissing on my leg staking a claim and snarling at anyone who comes near me."

Ayato chuckled at her comment. "OI! We are simply protective of you. At first, we didn't want any harm to befall you, but then as you grew it turned into something more I suppose."

"More?"

Laito flicked her forehead. "You are so dense sometimes it amazes me. You don't see the way that they look at you, Yui. They all want you to be theirs."

"Is it true your father wants me to be mates with several of you?" She asked.

He nodded. "He does. However, it will be your choice. Of course, Ayato and I will not be mated to you because we have Gin."

"I know. Believe me, I heard almost everything. I know you two are going to keep an eye out and protect me. I just want you to honest with me from now on. No more secrets especially when it concerns me. This is why I came to you for help knowing you were not going to trick me."

"Fair enough."

"What I need help with is how to flirt, and be seductive and shit." She mumbled. "I have no idea how to do that. I have no idea what would grab their attention. Gods I have never kissed anyone before. They are literally hundreds of years older than me, and more experience than I do."

"I think I can help with that." Gin said. "Let's see...I suppose the more skin you show is better, men in general like to see that, especially vampires, but not too much, just enough to grab their attention. Also touching them innocent ways will help."

"How would I do that?"

Gin stood from the bed and tugged Laito's hand. She ran her hand from his neck down his arm slowly, and sensually. "Like that, or you could 'accidentally' brush up against them."

"Accidentally brush against them?"

"Yes, say for instance you sit next to them, make sure your body touches there. That will make them very aware of you."

Yui rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed. "Forget it. I would be so clumsy about it, they would pick up on it. Shit, I don't even know how to go about kissing them, let alone touch anyone like that." She grumbled.

Gin giggled and sat on the bed next to her and brushed some of her hair to the side. "We could practice with you, Yui. We could show you how to move more seductively, and come up with other things."

Yui looked up at her and sighed. "I guess that may work."

Ayato leaned over her and smirked. "You know feeding from someone makes them aware you are there."

"That's true." Gin said. "I know when you feed from me it is amazing."

"I just learned how. How do I make that seductive?"

Ayato nudged her. "When you fed from Shu I saw his face. He looked as if he was having a hard time holding himself back." He waggled his eyebrows. "Is it true you release endorphins when you feed? Gin doesn't even do that."

Yui sat up and shrugged. "I have no idea."

"How about you feed from us, and we can tell you. I'm actually curious about it." Gin said with a hopeful look.

"Is that alright to feed from you since your mated?"

"Of course. Even though we are mated, we still feed from others."

Yui pursed her lips for a moment. "Alright." She got on her knees and shuffled towards Gin. "Please let me know if I hurt you. I'm new at this."

"I will. Be sure you try to be seductive about it." She winked. "I want the whole experience."

"Wait." Laito held up his hand. "You want to be as close to them as possible. You leaning in like that won't do at all." He moved and pulled Yui to him and nodded to Gin. "Sit in the middle of the bed."

Gin shifted herself and leaned against the headboard with Ayato sitting next to her. "Like this?"

Laito giggled. "Perfect." He nodded at Ayato. "Help me get Yui in the position."

Yui yelped when Laito lifted her with ease and had her straddling Gin's lap. Ayato and Laito adjusted her legs and shifted practically flush against Gin. They stepped back and Laito sighed. "That gets me hot."

Yui looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "Not helping Laito."

Ayato shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. Yui looked seductively innocent perched on Gin's lap. She was wearing a short black skirt and it rode up and he could see where her stockings were strapped into the suspenders. Her dark blue shirt was tied under her breast. He looked at her and swallowed the dryness of his throat as he studied her. He could see her lower back, her smooth creamy skin.

"Now do what you did with Shu," Laito said.

Yui frowned and looked back and Gin. "Are you okay with this, are you sure?"

Gin placed her hands around Yui and settled them around her back and rubbed it gently. "Of course. We love you, Yui. I also understand you wanting to get revenge. You are like a sister to me. Just relax, okay."

Yui nodded slowly and followed Gin's advice and relaxed a bit. She shifted slightly forward and felt the dip of the mattress on either side of her and her gaze slid to Ayato's and then Laito's as they watched expectantly. She took a deep breath and lifted her hands and brushed some her hair to the side and ran her hand gently down her neck and moved her shirt. "Like that?" She whispered.

Gin swallowed and shivered slightly. "Perfect."

Yui threaded her hands through Gin's long brown hair and tilted her head giving her better access. She licked her neck slowly trying to find the right spot and placed her lips on her neck and gently bit. She drank slowly. Gin's flavor tasted so much different than Shu's and Reiji's. It wasn't bad, it was not as rich, but very flavorful.

Gin clutched at Yui and pulled her closer. She let out a low moan when the endorphins rushed through her. They were powerful, even more so than Laito's or Ayato's. She grasped the back of Yui's hips, just holding on for dear life as she floated. It was as if she released a natural aphrodisiac.

Yui pulled back and licked the wound and looked a Gin with a raised brow. "Well?"

Gin cleared her throat and looked at the others and then back at her. "That was...well...you would definitely get their attention with that. Make sure you do what you did before...gently caress their neck before biting."

"Okay."

"My turn," Laito smirked. "I want to see what all the fuss is about." He pulled Yui to him and had her straddle him. He bucked into her and she swatted him.

"Cut that out." She growled.

"Habit." He hummed. "Having a woman on my lap, it's an instant reaction."

Yui crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Laito I swear..."

He raised his hands. "Okay, I try to hold still."

She pinched his arm as she settled closer to him. "You better or I will yank your throat out."

He laughed and waggled his brows. "Such a frightening kitten."

She sighed and proceeded to feed from Laito, using the same movements as she did with Gin. She enjoyed Laito's taste. It almost had a touch of wildness with it. A bold flavor.

Laito groaned and shifted slightly as she continued to feed from him. He squeezed her hips and pulled her hips forward. Yui pulled back, cleaned the wound and looked at him with a raised brow.

Laito closed his eyes and sighed. "That was surprising. If my brothers are not to your fancy, we may just have to keep you for ourselves."

Ayato growled and stomped around the bed and pulled Yui off of him. "Cut that out, Laito. You know you love her as your sister." He snapped.

Laito opened his eyes and raised a brow. "One of us does." He gave a cocky grin. "I could always grow to have romantic feelings for her you know."

Yui gaped at him and she looked at Gin. Gin giggled and leaned against his side and curled around him. "It's okay, Yui. I know how they each feel about you, and I have to say that I completely understand and agree with Laito." She winked.

Yui blushed a deep red. "I...I..."

Ayato wrapped his arm around Yui and peered down at her. "Come on, it's my turn. We will do this one standing if that makes you more comfortable. That way you have more than one way to do this."

Yui looked at him and nodded. He turned her in his arms and cupped her cheek. "Stop with the damn blushing. Your scent is already driving us crazy."

Yui nodded and he pulled her flush against him. He leaned down to help her access his neck better. She tilted his head to the side and planted a soft kiss to his neck and nuzzled it before she bit. His taste danced across her tongue and she stepped closer. His taste was wonderful. It tasted almost like a dark chocolate.

Ayato's eyes widened and his gaze slid to Laito and Gin's who sat there watching. They each smirked at him and nodded in understanding. Ayato grit his teeth trying to reign in his desire for Yui. Gin did know how he felt about Yui, and of course, Gin wasn't bothered by it at all. She understood Yui's appeal. They were all enchanted by her. Even though she was tiny, she had a huge presence.

Yui cleaned the wound and shuffled back and looked up at him. He looked down at her with a half-lidded look. "H-how was that?"

Ayato closed his eyes and shook his head. "It was fine, Yui." He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "All you have to do is feed from them and they will be yours."

Yui snorted and pulled away from him. "Yeah, right." giggled.

Gin cleared her throat. "Okay, we have the biting down I believe. The next you mentioned would be the kissing."

She frowned. "If I even tried to kiss anyone else they would throw a fit." She grumbled.

"Watch Laito and I kiss and Ayato will answer your questions."

Gin pulled Laito in for a bruising kiss and wrapped her legs around him. Yui tilted her head to the side and watched. Laito lowered his hand and grabbed Gin around her waist and pulled her closer moaning. Yui covered her eyes. "I think...okay I get it. I said kissing."

Gin giggled and pulled Yui's hands from her face. "Why don't you try with Ayato."

Yui paled slightly. "I...I couldn't do that, Gin. He is yours."

She smirked and looked at Ayato. "Yes, he is mine." She looked at Yui. "This is for practice, Yui. It will be fine. Just please let us help you."

Yui flicked her gaze at Ayato who was staring at her and back to Gin. "I don't know."

Laito jumped from the bed and fiddled with the music system. "How about this, we listen to music and 'dance', this will help you learn to move your body with someone, which is important when having sex, and you can also kiss my dear brother."

Ayato tugged Yui to him and wrapped his arms around her as he began to move them slowly to the music. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "It will be alright, Yui. You know I won't hurt you. Just please...let me have this." He pulled back and gazed at her.

She furrowed her brows. "Have this?"

He nodded. "Gin and Laito already know how I feel about you, Yui. I have for some time, but ignored those feelings." He paused and pressed his lips to hers briefly and pulled back. "I love you, and not like a sister, so let me have this time with you. I know we are not fated to be together. I can accept that because you will always be by my side either way. I will always protect you. We all will. You only need to come to us."

Yui cupped his cheek and gave him a smile. "I had no idea, Ayato. I...I don't know what to say."

He shrugged. "There is nothing to say. Doesn't matter now, I have found my mate, and I am happy with her, and love her. I don't want you to think I am not happy. However, with vampires we can love more than one person. With time you will understand that concept."

"Perhaps." She grinned. "First my payback."

He chuckled and pulled her close and nuzzled her neck as he continued to guide her in a dance. He grabbed her hips and moved them in a sensual way causing her to blush. "You and that damn blush are going to kill me." He grumbled kissing her neck again. "Just relax and not overthink right now. Just enjoy, okay?"

She nodded and threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged at it lightly. He hummed in contentment. "That feels good." He sighed.

"Would that move work, too?" She giggled.

He let out a short laugh and pulled back and grinned. "Definitely."

Laito and Gin appeared behind Yui and Gin grabbed her hips and helped with her movements. Laito placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned closer. "Now for the kiss." He whispered.

Yui swallowed and looked shyly up at Ayato under her thick eyelashes. Ayato gave her a half smile and leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Gin stepped to the other side and watched and grinned. She was glad she could give this to Ayato. She hoped that someday that Yui would be mated to Ayato, but for now, she knew that was not even possible. Laito loved Yui like a sister just like she did, and they both wanted her to be happy, same with Ayato.

"Stop fighting him, Yui." Laito giggled. "Follow his lead."

Yui relaxed against Ayato. His hands were on her hips and his thumbs caressed her skin causing her to shiver. He flicked his tongue out and Yui mimicked his movement. He delved his tongue into her mouth and let out a contented sigh. He moved one hand and cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He smirked against her lips as she tentatively tangled her tongue with his. He licked her fangs and she made a noise of surprise.

After some time when the kiss became heated, he slowed the kiss before he took things too far with her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Fangs are very sensitive. Be sure to do that when you kiss someone."

Yui was flushed as she looked up at Ayato. "I noticed."

"Well, brother..." Laito smacked him on the back. "How was she?"

Ayato grinned at him. "She did fine. Her kiss was very delicate but powerful, just like she is."

He looked back down at Yui and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Yui. If you do want more practice, we will help you."

"Thank you." She smiled tentatively up at him.

Gin wrapped her arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You and I can work on dancing if you want. I know there is a dance in a few months at the school."

Yui leaned her head on Gin's shoulder. "I would appreciate that." She moved and hugged Gin tightly. "Thank you for your help. I hope it works."

Gin giggled. "It will. We will enjoy watching from the sidelines. We can come up with some plans to torture them with."

Once Yui left Ayato sunk onto the bed and placed his head in his hands and sighed. "Gods, that girl." He moaned.

Laito sat beside him and nudged his arm. "I know. That was a surprising amount of endorphins she released. She could take down an angry mob with one bite."

Ayato lifted his gaze and sighed. "I have no doubt about that." He reached out for Gin and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. "Thank you, Gin."

Gin wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "We all love her in our different ways, Ayato. I know she isn't trying to steal you away, and I also know you would never leave me."

He sighed against her neck. "That's true. But it is so damn hard seeing her go to someone else."

"We will have her, Ayato. She will be with us for an eternity, and that is a long time to make things change." Laito chuckled. "Besides, she may need more practice."

Ayato grunted as he pulled Gin down on the bed with him. "I can only hope."


	15. Sick Day

Yui tapped her foot on the floor impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. She needed to speak to Cho about several things and arrived a school too late to speak to her. She looked at the clock and let out a low groan, to her the time seemed to be ticking backwards.

Ayato kicked her chair and raised a brow at her. She shook her head and returned her attention to the teacher and hoped that she hadn't zoned out too much to retain the information. She wanted to remain at the top of her class, and knew Reiji would be extremely pissed if she slipped.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yui the bell rang. She jumped from her seat, keeping her books scattered on her desk and grasped Cho's wrist and dragged her from the room. "Y-yui, what's wrong?" Cho stumbled slightly trying to gain her footing as Yui continued at a fast pace down the hall.

"Not here."

Yui led her up several flights of stairs and opened the door to the roof. She looked around to make sure they were indeed alone. She pulled Cho closer and wrapped her arms around her holding her close and spoke just barely above a whisper knowing that vampires had excellent hearing and she didn't want to chance anyone hearing what she had to say.

"I kissed one of them this weekend." Yui breathed.

"Wh-" Cho started to speak in a regular voice by Yui clasped her hand over her mouth and shook her head. Cho nodded in understanding. "Who?" She whispered.

"Ayato."

Cho raised a brow. "Isn't he mated already?"

Yui sighed and leaned against the wall. "Yes. I asked them for help as well. I never kissed anyone before, so Gin, Laito and Ayato helped me with that among other things."

"How was it?" Cho waggled her brows.

Yui blushed and began to feel hot all over. "It was more than I thought it would be honestly. Now I'm even more confused. I have four others I have to try to make my 'move' on, and I keep thinking about that damn kiss."

Cho giggled and Yui pulled back and narrowed her eyes at her. "This is so not funny Cho."

Cho continued to giggle and nodded her head. "But it is. You had a hard time thinking about one, but now..." She chortled. "Now you have several more to think about."

"How the hell am I suppose to do that." She grumbled.

Cho leaned next to her and nudged her arm. "Do you need me to explain that to you again." She chuckled.

"Gods no!" Yui blushed. "You were very...graphic before. I get how to, I was speaking about actually having more than one mate."

"Some would consider you lucky. They are extremely good looking."

Yui rolled her eyes. "That's not why I love them."

Cho shrugged. "I know that. I'm just saying some are not too happy that they flock to you, and you are held up above the rest for being 'human'. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone you are going to change into one of us. A creature of the night."

Yui cringed thinking about it. Images of her adopted father, Komori Seiji flashed through her mind. She hadn't told anyone that her adopted father was actually a vampire hunter and hated all vampires. She kept that secret under lock and key. She didn't want anyone to question her loyalty to them. Of course she knew that the brothers knew. They also knew that he tried to kill her stating he could smell vampire on her. 'A child of sin.' She let out a humorless laugh thinking about him, what would he think of her now that she was indeed going to be a vampire and have several mates. Her head started to throb.

"What do you find funny?"

Yui shook her head. "It's nothing. Just trying to wrap my mind around having more than one mate is all."

"It will be fine I assure you. They will take care of you. The one thing about vampires is that they are extremely protective with their mates."

"I can see that."

Yui let out a cough and moaned putting her head in her hands. For the past several hours she was feeling slightly under the weather.

Cho raised a brow at her. "Are you getting sick."

Yui shook her head. "No, I think I just have a dry throat is all. Reiji wasn't pleased I was soaking wet when I got home the other night." Yui flushed thinking about her encounter with Reiji. "On that note, I forgot to mention that Reiji saw me in my new 'nightwear you picked out'."

Cho snorted. "What was his reaction? Did he pass out?" She giggled.

Yui scowled at her. "No. I tried to get my robe on, I forgot he was bringing me tea and he was there when I came out of the bathroom. When I stepped towards my wardrobe for my robe he stopped me and wrapped his arms around me telling me he already saw me and it wasn't necessary for me to cover up."

"I'm sure he did. What happened next, did you kiss him, too?"

Yui shook her head. "No. We sat and had our tea, and I began to feel flushed all over, and strange, I just wanted to get away from him because at that point I just wanted to rub myself all over him. I still want my revenge. I hate that my hormones are all over the place." She grumbled with blush painting her cheeks.

"Well." She waggled her brows. "Did you get a chance to rub yourself all over him?"

"No. I remember him taking me to my bed and umm...kissing my neck. All I could think about was I needed him closer to me. I wanted him, all of him in a desperate way."

"What? What happened. You were so close!"

"The more he kissed my body, the hotter I felt and my desire for him flared to the point that I was dizzy. His scent, his mouth on me was driving me insane. The last thing I remember was him settling closer to me and telling me he would tutor me how to release my desire and I would enjoy the lesson...then nothing. I know he didn't go anything, I wasn't sore the next morning, and I know Reiji wouldn't hurt me that way. I didn't know if I should be relieved it stopped before it went too far, or cry."

"Gods, that's hot." Cho fanned herself.

Yui closed her eyes and shook her head. A wave of dizziness came over her and she began to feel hot all over. She surmised it was from recalling her time with Reiji.

"Come one, let's return to class. Break is almost over. Just remember to use your feminine wiles against them, and they will follow you anywhere." She winked as she grabbed Yui's hand and dragged her back to class.

The rest of the day went by with a blur for Yui as her head began to feel fuzzy the more she sat in class. She was feeling tired and thinking about her impending change was not helping. Would she act differently? She had to accept the fact she was indeed becoming a complete vampire and soon.

At the final bell she walked slowly to the limo and joined the others quietly feeling drained. She settled between Shu and Reiji and leaned her head back and closed her eyes briefly before opening them slowly and shaking her head. The aches and pains all over were getting worse. She was becoming too stressed thinking about everything. She needed to stop thinking about it and clear her mind.

Shu leaned closer to her and rubbed his hand gently across her forehead. "You're hot."

She chuckled and looked over at him. "You're not so bad yourself." She rasped and then coughed covering her mouth. She tried to swallow but her throat started to hurt.

Shu shook his head and gave her a sly grin. "I mean you have a fever. I am however glad to hear you find me hot."

Yui nudged him playfully and covered her mouth again when another cough ripped through her. Shu grabbed her and settled her on his lap and patted her gently on her back. She squirmed in his hold and tried to remove herself. "Stop." She rasped. "You will get sick if you get too close."

"Vampires don't get colds or the flu, Yui. You know that." He thumped her lightly on the head. "Now hold still." He pulled her slightly closer and tucked her head under his chin and rubbed her back gently.

Reiji slid over and placed his hand on her head and frowned. "It would appear you have a cold of some sort and a fever." He removed his hand and leaned back in his seat. "I will make you something that will help when we return home. You put your body under too much stress when you came home soaking wet and shivering the other day." He commented in a disapproving tone.

Yui nodded and settled closer to Shu and closed her eyes. He felt cool and it felt amazing against her heated body. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed completely in Shu's hold trusting him to take care of her. She closed her eyes and began to drift off willing her mind to shut down. Her eyes felt like they were on fire and her body was faring no better.

Shu looked down at Yui and noticed her flushed face. He could feel her back rattle when he rubbed it. He didn't like her like this. He liked the wit, and sharp tongue of Yui. She looked pitiful in his arms. She let out a small whimper and shifted in his arm. Her hot cheek pressing against the opening on his shirt.

He knew he was cold compared to her, and hoped that his body temperature would help cool her down. "Carry her inside when we get home, Shu. I want her to rest." Reiji looked over at him and nodded.

"I will bring her to my chambers and keep an eye on her. I don't want her alone."

"Keep an eye on her?" Laito chuckled. "What perverted things are you going to do with our Yui while she is in this state?"

Shu glared at him. "I'm not going to do anything to her." He said. "She has a fever, and my cold body temperature will help cool her down."

Reiji stared at Yui and frowned. Humans were so weak and he didn't think highly of any of them. With Yui it was different. He knew she was turning, but right now she was vulnerable and a simple illness could harm her or even kill her. He looked up at Shu briefly. "I can help with that."

Shu looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment. "Not necessary."

Reiji cleared his throat. "That may help Shu, we could take turns keeping her cool. Her body heat is going to raise yours as well, and the point is to keep her cool. If you don't want others in your chambers, bring her to her own and you and I can take the first watch over her."

Shu grumbled under his breath. "Fine."

When they arrived Shu shifted himself out of the limo with Yui securely in his arms. He would have laughed if he was not so worried about Yui with the others trailing behind him like a funeral procession. He could understand how they felt. His brothers all loved Yui.

He paused at her door and Reiji opened it and stepped through and Shu continued forward and settled her onto the bed and slipped off her shoes. Reiji looked at the others who tried to enter the room and shook his head. "You can join us in a moment, let us get her settled first." He raised a brow.

"Bullshit." Ayato growled. "You and Shu might try something with her."

"Do you honestly think so low of us that you believe Shu or I would hurt our Yui like that. We need to get her changed and I need to assess her quickly so I can make something for her to help with this illness."

Ayato crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw before speaking. "We will be here waiting and listening, and if I hear you try anything with her I will come in there. I told you before I will make sure now that you are going to actively peruse her as a mate, Laito and I will not let you trick her or hurt her." He glared to make sure that Reiji knew he was extremely serious about protecting Yui. It didn't help matters that he kept recalling her soft lips and body pressed against his all day. He wanted all of her, to explore parts of her that none have seen before. He didn't like the thought of others getting that chance with her. He would give it time and hope she would be his someday too, but for the time being he would be there for her to protect her.

Reiji rolled his eyes and closed the door in his face. "Let's get her changed into a nightgown. If you could please get one for her while I start taking off her clothes. I need to listen to her breathing for a moment."

Shu reluctantly made his way over to Yui's dresser while Reiji sat her up and began to take off her jacket and shirt. He didn't like the way her breathing was labored and she was flushed. To him this illness came on too suddenly.

"What the hell." Shu turned with sheer fabric in his hand. "Is this what she sleeps in?"

Reiji lifted his gaze and smirked. Shu held a sheer bright red baby doll in his hands. "Apparently."

Shu stuffed it back in the draw and took a deep breath trying not to picture Yui in something like that. 'What a surprising naughty vixen you are, Yui.'

He started to undress taking off his jacket and sweater and unbuttoning his shirt. Reiji raised a brow. "What are you doing? Where is her gown?"

"I couldn't find one suitable for her to wear. I will not have her wear something like that with others coming in her room. I will put my t-shirt on her. It will be like a gown on her small frame."

"Excellent idea. I don't like the idea of her wearing that with the others around either. It barely covers her..assets."

"I heard that." Laito called through the door. "You're such a buzzkill Shu." He laughed followed by a grunt and Ayato hissing.

Shu growled as he tossed his t-shirt beside Yui and helped Reiji remove her shirt. His eyes widened when his eyes landed on her bra. It was white lace that pushed her breast up. She had more than he thought she did. He bit his lip and looked at Reiji and shook his head. Reiji was practically drooling over her. "Let's get this over with."

They laid her down and Shu lifted her hips while Reiji slid her skirt down. "Gods, what the hell. What is she wearing?" Shu growled. Yui was wearing one of the matching lingerie sets she had purchased recently with a garter and thong. She had white hose settled into the garters.

"Do I need to fucking come in there?" Ayato growled through the door.

"NO!" Shu snapped.

"Then hurry the fuck up."

Shu sighed and they sat Yui back up. Shu unclasped her bra and slid it off her and tossed it at the end of the bed. He placed his t-shirt over her and Reiji helped guide her arms through the arm holes. "This is proving to test my patience." Shu grumbled.

Reiji chuckled as they laid Yui back. "You have no idea." Reiji and Shu unclasped her hose and slid them off with the garter and set them aside. "We should at least put some shorts on her."

"Agreed."

They finished rather quickly after that and Shu settled himself on the bed while Reiji picked up her dirty clothes. Shu leaned against the headboard and pulled Yui over so she laid on his naked chest. He positioned her legs on either side of his hips and let out a low groan. Her heat felt good against his skin. His ardor was doused when he felt her rattling against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

Reiji reappeared from the bathroom and placed a cool cloth on the back of her neck and opened the door. The other filed in and settled around the bed looking down at Yui straddling Shu.

Gin went into her bathroom and came out with a brush and elastic band. "Let me braid her hair. It will help cool her off." She leaned over Yui and with practice ease braided her hair and shifted it to the side. "That should help a bit."

Ayato wrapped his arm around Gin's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. I fucking hate seeing her like this."

"We all do, Ayato." Reiji said.

They spoke in quiet tones about Yui's condition while Reiji left to make her something to help break the fever and cough. He was disturbed about her condition and wanted to ensure she gained her health and strength back and quick as possible. He was briefly worried that the aphrodisiac he slipped into her tea caused her to lose consciousness again but dismissed the idea remembering she had a fever and had cold symptoms. The tea wouldn't cause that.

He re-entered the room and nodded to Shu. "Sit her up so I can give her this."

Shu propped her up on his lap and Reiji placed his knee of the bed and tossed the contents of the vile into his mouth and leaned down and pressed his lips to Yui's. He gripped her chin and eased her mouth open and spilled the contents into her mouth.

Yui swallowed on instinct and shuddered slightly letting out a small cough. Shu settled her back against him and looked at the others.

Gin looked around at the others and back at Yui. "I've been wondering how she came to live here. Has she always been here? You are all so gentle with her."

Ayato pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head while looking at Yui. His mind going back to when she first arrived. "No. I suppose we can tell you now how she came to stay with us, but she doesn't like to talk about it, so don't mention it unless she does."

"Alright." She said.


	16. Her arrival and their change

Shu opened his eyes and looked down at Yui and back at Gin. "Father brought her to us when she was twelve years old. She was a mess when he carried her into the house. She was covered in bruises, scrapes and a few...wounds. Her clothes in tatters."

"What happened to her?" Gin sat on the side of the bed and grabbed one of her hands trying not to picture Yui in that state.

"What I am going to tell you is something she doesn't like to talk about like as Ayato said, so be mindful about that. She had never directly told us either. We have pieced everything together on our own from between speaking to Father and the small bits from her when she was attacked when she was fifteen."

Gin nodded for him to continue. Ayato sat behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist looking at Yui. He hated to remember Yui like that.

"Father found her one day in the woods. He had been looking for her for some time. He knew her parents from the demon realm, and knew she could possibly turn vampire. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He knew she was a dhampir already, but she didn't even know that nor did her adopted father."

Shu shook his head and closed his eyes trying not to picture what his father told him. "He entered the clearing and several men, including her adopted father were chaining her. She had already been stabbed and weak."

Gin's eyes widen and looked back down at Yui. She was surprised Yui wasn't bitter having experienced something like that.

"Father summoned wolves to chase them off and assisted Yui, cleaning her wounds, and removing the knives from her, as well as the chains. He brought her here after and told us to care for this small twelve year old girl." He chuckled. "I had no interest in taking care of a child and intended to ignore her. I resented her at first because my father who was always so cruel seemed to be fascinated with her. Any time we would torture her, he would punish us, and warn us to treat her gently. Eventually we decided to instead of being cruel we would think of her as a pet of sorts. It was difficult to care for a human because they are our food."

"Why did you?"

"Soon after she arrived we started to infuse her tea with our blood to make sure we could find her. She had a way of wondering off, and father was concerned that she would leave. We could feel her emotions and at first it was overwhelming to feel the complexities of her feelings. She was never frightened of us, but she had this sadness about her, and also confusion."

"When Yui first arrived it took her several months to even speak a word even if we were cruel to her. She had an empty and haunted look about her. It made me feel things I was not used to. I felt sympathy for her, an emotion completely foreign to me. She was lost and didn't know where she belonged and went through the motions of living without really being alive. We were told she was a dhampir and to help guide her on the vampire ways and protect her." He paused and looked a Gin. "She didn't have fangs, nor did she act like a vampire in any way. We were convinced he made it up to mess with us, like he was known to do back then."

"She wasn't of the age to be a prospective bride so we were confused. Reiji got annoyed with her frequently at first when trying to help her with her school work, because she was just going through the motions. We could hear her scream herself awake with nightmares, calling out to her father."

"What happened to her father?"

Shu shrugged. "Alive as far as I know. Her adopted father was Komori Seiji."

Gin furrowed her brows as she looked around the room, she had no idea who that was.

"He's a vampire hunter, and a good one. He kills our kind." Subaru said.

"W-what?" Gin was in shock that Yui was raised by someone who hated vampires, and yet she seemed to accept them easily.

"Her father had called her a 'child of sin' and tried to kill her without a second thought." Subaru growled.

"One day I noticed she was in the music room, sitting in the window looking out the window with a sad look on her face. I didn't like it for some reason. I decided to go to the piano and I started to play. When I first started to she just sat there looking out the window, but eventually she moved closer to me and found an interest. I was able to coax her to sit next to me, and I began to talk to her, even though she didn't speak." Shu pulled Yui closer to him.

"She just looked up at me with a curious look as I continued to speak to her." He chuckled. "Finally she raised her hand and she took her finger and pressed it against my fangs. I was in shock. She didn't seem frightened at all, just extremely curious about them. I held still while she looked at them with a puzzled expression on her face."

"When she removed her hand she looked down at her finger and noticed it was bleeding. I grabbed her wrist and licked the blood from her finger. I was curious how she would taste since she had a very powerful scent coming from her. I wanted to know if it changed since the first time I fed from her months earlier. My brothers and I treated her harshly when she first arrived, and one night we were particularly rough with her and all fed from her."

He shivered thinking about the harm they did to her. "She didn't scream or try to fight us off, but Father had found out and punished us severally for it. We were not allowed to have guests over until we could learn to treat Yui with respect and kindness. I hated feeding off the blood stores, it wasn't the same as feeding from the source, and I was frequently hungry because of it. He told us if we continued to treat her harshly, he would cut off that supply, too."

"I was surprised by what I tasted. Just that little taste was staggering, it seemed her being treated with kindness changed the quality of her blood, it was amazing before, but this was beyond measure. I knew it would freighted her if I actually bit her like I did before so I held back and went back to playing the piano and speaking to her. If I wanted her to feed me freely, I needed to earn her trust that we once shattered since she was to live with us. She wasn't a prospective bride or a typical blood bag we usually had with us."

"I showed her a few cords and encouraged her to play and eventually she tried. She took to the piano instantly, and did well. Soon after I would find her in there trying to play those cords. After several months of teaching her she began to speak and open up to me. I found her fascinating, her expressions when speaking and what she had to say. She never mentioned her father to us, or what happened, so I let it go."

"When I fed from her again she was fourteen, it was the finest I had ever had. For the first time in my existence I felt sated when I fed. That had never happened to me before. The others felt the same. We found ourselves drawn to her seeking her out not just for her blood, but just to be near her. She has a way about her that was calming. She draws you in, and you can't help but follow."

Gin giggled. "I noticed that, too. When I first met her she had a calming presence about her and made you feel safe."

"When I asked if I could feed from her, she smiled up at me and offered me her hand. I shook my head and told her that I would like to bite her neck. She wasn't bothered by it, and sat completely still as I fed from her."

"That didn't frighten her?" Gin asked.

"No. I tried to be very gentle with her this time and not hurt her. After I was finished she gave me a hug and left. I was so surprised by her actions. She never acted like you would think your typical human would. I found I wanted to protect her, and make sure she was safe. She was more than I 'pet' to me after that. She was someone precious that I never wanted to lose, and each year those feelings keep growing."

They were all quiet listening to Yui's ragged breathing and her soft murmurs in her sleep. Kanato giggled and smiled down at Yui. "We didn't like Yui when she first arrived did we Teddy?" Kanato held Teddy closer to him.

Gin tilted her head. "What changed?"

"Teddy and I watched her for a long time. We thought it was funny how she was so sad." He giggled. "Then one day when she was about fourteen, I was yelling at her for spilling her tea and she just gave me a small frown as I continued to yell at her and push her against the wall."

He stepped forward and sat on the other side of the bed and ran his hand through her hair. "She didn't fight back, instead she wrapped her arms around me. I got very angry with her for touching me, thinking she thought so highly of herself for thinking she could touch me so freely."

Gin watched as Kanato ran his hand gently through Yui's hair with a pensive look on his face.

"She wouldn't let go and finally I tried to push her away, but she held me tighter and kissed my neck telling me it would be okay. That she was sorry for making us so upset." He paused. "I was surprised that she addressed Teddy as well. It was like she knew he was there too and upset with her."

"Her legs finally buckled with me pushing with such force that she dropped to the ground bringing me with her. I could smell the salt of her tears, and it pleased me that she was crying. I grabbed her hair harshly and bit her neck painfully. She didn't cry out, instead she held me tighter and ran her fingers through my hair."

"I was confused by the feelings she was making me feel. I bit harder, but she still didn't cry out, she just continued to hold me as I fed telling me she was sorry. Her blood was so sweet and warm compared to the first time I tasted it. It made me feel oddly calm."

"When I was done feeding she let go and gave me a warm smile and cleaned up the mess with the tea while Teddy and I watched her carefully. I was not sure what to do. I was angry with her for touching me, but at the same time I was pleased she didn't pull away from me. I wanted to hold her again and feed."

"Once she was done cleaning, she grabbed my hand and brought me into the kitchen and started to make my favorite dessert: raspberry pudding. I never told her that it was my favorite, she just noticed that it was and took the time to make it for me while speaking to me and Teddy."

"She continued to make sweets for me after that. Some days I would help or Teddy and I would just watch as she spoke to us. It was the first time I ever felt loved. She took the time to get to know me without being intrusive about it."

"I would often come across her in the library reading quietly to herself. At first I would watch from a distance trying to figure out how I felt about her. Soon she noticed me standing there and invited me to sit with her. I pulled her to me and settle her between my legs and lean over her shoulder as she read to us. Sometimes I would feed from her while she read, sometimes I would just hold her. Teddy liked these times best."

"She would sleep next to me at times without question when I pulled her into my room to sleep, and she would actually fall asleep without any fear of being near me. I would just lay there and watch her sleep wondering how this human could act so relaxed around me. It bothered me. She should have feared me."

"The more I thought about it I found I didn't want her to fear me. Her blood was the best and tasted better when she was happy. One night she rolled over in her sleep and wrapped her arm around Teddy and me. She grabbed Teddy's ear which upset me, but she started to gently rub it, which he seemed to like. It made him happy. It was then we decided we liked her."

Gin nodded and looked back down at Yui and sighed. "She has a way of making you feel like you belong."

"Teddy and I still don't like her talking to anyone else we don't like. He wants her to belong with us and stay here forever. When others talk to her it makes us very upset." Kanato growled. "They can't have her."

"She is not going anywhere, Kanato. We know she will change and be immortal like us." Reiji said. "We will ensure she is mated to us."

Kanato settled slightly closer to Yui and lifted her arm and settled Teddy next to her. "She will be ours. We will not let her go to anyone else. Teddy doesn't want anyone else but her. Right Teddy?"

Yui pulled Teddy closer and buried her head into him. Kanato smiled and nodded to himself. "Teddy will help keep an eye on her. He loves her, too."

"Do you want to be mated to her, Kanato?" Subaru raised a brow surprised.

Kanato growled lightly as he looked at his brother. "She will be ours, and that includes me and...Teddy."

Subaru smirked and nodded. "Yes, she belongs to us."


	17. Tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to get right. I found it difficult to find Subaru's voice. He was in the corner of the room sulking making him wait so long. Bad Subaru...bad.
> 
> Sillensa was a tremendous help with this chapters. Her gift for directing me in the right way and with the wording I struggle with has been an amazing experience. SILL! YOU ROCK!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Onward~

Subaru stretched out on Yui's bed while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Her fever finally broke two days ago but they still kept watch over her in case she had a relapse. He had come in a few moments ago and told Laito that he was ready and he could leave. He had already showered and was wearing his sleep pants and t-shirt.

Laito winked as he left. "Be sure to keep a close eye on our Yui. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Tch." Subaru glared at him, which made Laito laugh louder as he exited the room.

He was glad of this opportunity to be alone with Yui. Usually when they took turns watching over her, there was always two of them. Yui had complained that she felt like she was being crushed with two bodies pressed against hers and insisted if someone wanted to watch over her there could be only one at a time.

He was not going to waste this time alone with her. He was tired of the others hovering around and not giving anyone the chance to express themselves to her. He needed her to know where he stood when it came to her. He loved her. He wanted her completely. All her smiles directed at him. Her soft body pressed against his.

Showing his affection towards anyone was never a strong suit of his, but Yui made it easier. He hated who he was. Since she had come to live with them and he'd had gotten time to spend with her, she slowly wormed her way into his heart and made him see that, just maybe, he wasn't the monster he thought he was. She made him want to be a better person and realize that he had a lot to offer. He finally felt like he belonged not only in his family, but by her side. 'If anyone is a child of sin, I am. I'm the freak. "The product of incest". She could never be a sin or mistake. She has a pure heart and loves me openly and is never ashamed of being with me.'

He closed his eyes and remembered all their times together. He growled when he remembered how she was hurt at fifteen. How he took pleasure in watching Kanato and Ayato torture and kill the remaining girl that hurt Yui. She had been so fragile and frightened when she returned to school. Soon after she asked his Father if she could start lessons on how to protect herself. He had offered to help her.

They spent hours together as he instructed her how to hold her body during a fight and how to use knives and how to hold a sword. He was glad that she took an active role in her own protection finally. He hated she was so human and weak.

Yui shuffled out of the bathroom and settled on the bed next to him and nudged his arm. "You seem like you're a million miles away." She giggled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Subaru rubbed the back of his neck and let out a low chuckle. His eyes slid over to hers and he internally groaned at what she was wearing. He shifted his body so he was facing her and got a better look. A floral lace black spaghetti strap silk pajama set. The shorts were short enough that you could see more of her pale legs than usual. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a few tendrils of hair fell onto her shoulders.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing in particular." He blushed. "Feel better?" He asked as he looked away.

She grabbed his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "Much better, thank you. You know you don't have to sleep in here tonight. I know you prefer your coffin to my bed."

He looked back at her and noticed her warm smile. "I don't mind being here. Your bed is quite pleasant actually. I'm just used to sleeping in the coffin, they are very comfortable." He shrugged.

She giggled and shook her head. "I wouldn't know. I've never slept in one. I would think it would be too cramped."

An idea sprang into his head and he gave her a wicked smile. "I can change that for you." He moved and scooped her up in his arms and popped into his bedroom.

Yui let out a small squeak and held him closer to her. "T-that always startles me when any of you do that."

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. "Sorry. It's a habit."

"I don't know how you stay so thin if you just vanish and appear where you want."

"It takes work to do that." He laughed. "It's not as easy as you think it is."

She pulled back and smirked at him. "I'm sure it's a terrible burden on you."

He flicked her forehead and moved them across the room, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I will show you something that is hard to do." He grabbed a hoodie out of his wardrobe and tossed it to her. "Put that on."

She looked at the hoodie and back at him. "Why do I need this?"

"You'll see. Just put it on. You're in luck, it's a full moon tonight."

She sighed and slipped the hoodie over her head and struggled with the arms. It was far too big for her petite frame. It came down to her knees. Subaru snorted and pulled the hood back and smiled down at her. "I don't want you getting cold. Come." He grabbed her hand and opened the door to his balcony, pulling her with him. He pulled her up in his arms princess style and pulled her close. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Yui raised a brow at him but indulged him. She pressed her body against his, wrapped her arms around his neck and held her wrists to lock her in place. He jumped onto the rail of the balcony and Yui let out a small gasp against his neck. She started to squirm in his hold as she panicked. "W-what are you doing?"

"Tch. Stop moving or I will drop you." He chuckled. "Just told tight."

She felt the cold air brush against her exposed skin and held Subaru tighter, squeezing her eyes shut. Her heart was hammering in her chest and tried to regulate her breathing. The air stilled around her and Subaru kissed the top of her head. "Turn your head and take a look." He whispered.

Yui blinked her eyes open and moved her head to look. She was stunned by what she saw. The full moon hung lazily in the sky. There were no obstructions with this view. She looked around and noted they were high up in the air a short distance from the mansion. "It's beautiful." She whispered her voice full of awe.

Subaru looked at Yui as she observed their surroundings. He smiled softly at her enjoying the way the moon illuminated her skin. "Yes. Very beautiful." He said quietly. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met inside and out. It felt right to have her in his arms. "I thought you might enjoy seeing the full moon the way we do."

She turned her head and smiled at him. "Thank you, Subaru." She said in a soft voice. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He swallowed his fear and leaned in and captured her lips. He nipped at her lower lip gently and applied more pressure to her soft lips.

She sighed as his tongue darted out and brushed against hers. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, their tongues starting a slow seductive dance. He brushed against her tiny fangs and smiled when she let out a low moan.

His body felt like it was heating up as he continued to kiss her. He was losing himself to this woman in his arms. He pulled back and pressed a small kiss on her lips. "We better stop, I may get carried away making us fall." He blushed.

Yui giggled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek causing his blush to deepen. She looked back at the moon one last time before he started back towards his balcony. He watched her as he flew them back. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and it pleased him that he was the one that made her look that way.

His feet touched the balcony and he strode forward into his room. He closed his balcony doors quietly and held Yui in his arms as he walked over to his coffin. He sat her on the top and tugged the hoodie helping her remove it. Each of them were quiet keeping their eyes locked with each other's.

He helped her inside the coffin and settled next to her, pulling the lid shut. He pulled her close and felt her shiver. "Cold?" He whispered.

"A bit." She moved closer to him and moved her body against his. She giggled as he flinched when she pressed her feet against his legs, under his sleep pants.

"Gods, woman. Your feet are cold." He hissed.

"I thought you couldn't feel temperature? You actually feel warm to me." She hummed.

"We can feel temperatures. Anyone could feel that." He settled closer to her and rubbed her arms gently trying to warm her body. "Is that better?"

"Hmm. Much." She sighed. "Thank you."

He kissed her cheek and felt the atmosphere change as she gazed at him. He leaned down slowly to give her an opportunity to pull back away from him is she desired to. The kiss was slow and soon became heated once again. He lowered his hand and grabbed her backside and gave it a gentle squeeze and pressed her against his erection. "Yui." He groaned as he kissed down her neck.

He traced her collarbone with his tongue as he moved across her body. Her skin tasted almost as good as her blood. Almost. 'What is she doing to me? I can't get close enough to her.' His hand ghosted does lower and grabbed her knee and hitched it over his hip giving him better access to her.

She tugged at her leg and pulled him closer. She felt like he was building a fire. His hand moved and slipped under her shorts and bunched the thin string of her thong. She shivered against him when he let out a low growl and nuzzled her chest and sucked her clothed nipple.

She moved against him feeling that itch that needed to be scratched with a vengeance. She needed to slow things down with them and sort out how she felt about each of them. At first she found it amusing to change her clothing and hair to gain their attention knowing they were told to peruse her. The more time she spent with Subaru she could feel the shift in their relationship. Butterflies assaulted her stomach thinking about him...and the others. 'I need to stop this. This isn't fair to them or me.'

She let out a small gasp as her mind became clear. The thought of them being told to peruse her was like a bucket of ice water being thrown over her head. "How are we going to decide who she belongs to?" Subaru's voice rang in her ears. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered over hearing them. "We could always share her you know." She grit her teeth when she heard Laito's voice. She needed to stop.

"S-subaru." She stiffened in his arms.

He felt her suddenly stiffen and knew he had to pull back his affections towards her or he could ruin things between them. 'I need to slow down with her. She is far too important to mess this up.' He let out a small sigh and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin.

She relaxed in his arms and pulled him closer. "Don't be. I...we need to slow down a bit is all. I'm not angry." She reassured him. "That kiss was...amazing."

He lifted his head, a blush painting his cheeks. "I thought so too." He settled them in a better position so he was less tempted to grind his body against hers. "Get some sleep, Yui. We can talk more about everything once you're feeling better. I will give you time." He kissed her forehead and laid his forearm over his eyes trying to remain still as he attempted to reign in his desire to feed and take her. Vampires became particularly thirsty in more ways than one during the full moon. He cursed himself for his poor timing of expressing his feelings -he could have really hurt her.

She kissed his neck and sighed. "Thank you."

'I will do anything for you, Yui. I love you. You will be mine someday, I just need to take this slow and steady to win your heart in return. I will be the better man that you see when you look at me. The one you inspire me to become.'


	18. Check up

Yui sat quietly on the couch in Reiji's office going over her homework. She had missed a week of school and she was trying to catch up on her studies with Reiji's assistance. She absentmindedly twirled a piece of her long hair around her finger not knowing Reiji was watching her intently.

He shifted in his seat as he continued to watch her from the corner of his eye under the guise he was working on his own studies. He took in her delicate features and the way she pressed her pencil to her full lips. He was having a difficult time remaining still wanting to press her against the wall and have his wicked way with her.

He cleared his throat gaining her attention after they sat in silence for an hour. "I think it's time for me to check your vitals, Yui." Once she was feeling better, he noticed that she had a cooler temperature than a normal human and her heartbeat had slowed considerably. Her skin was smoother and her hair slightly longer. 'She will change completely soon.' He mused as he pulled out his medical bag.

Yui sighed and tossed her textbook on the low coffee table. She stood and stretched making her bones pop deliciously. He watched as she stepped closer to him. Her body moving in a fluid motion that she hadn't been able to pull off before. He nodded to her to sit on his desk shoving a few items to the side to make room for her. "I could use a break actually." She grinned at him as she slipped onto his desk.

He took detailed notes finding that her temperature was dropping even lower. He lifted his hand and started to unbutton her shirt slowly. "Let me listen to your heart." He said in a husky voice.

Yui moved her hair so it was behind her and leaned back on her hands, pushing her breast slightly forward to give him better access. She bit down on her lip trying not to giggle at the expression on his face. He licked his lips as he unbuttoned her shirt completely relieving a pale pink lace bra. His hands paused briefly before slowly opening her shirt like he was unwrapping a gift.

He moved her legs slightly and settled between them and grabbed his stethoscope from his bag. He didn't really need it, he could hear her heart perfectly fine, he just wanted to be able to touch her skin. It was becoming an addiction to him.

He leaned closer and tugged on her shirt to give him access to her back. He placed the stethoscope up the back her shirt on her back and directed her to take a deep breath. Her scent hit her like a battering ram. It was much more appealing to him now. He moved his hand down slowly down her back and she arched into him letting out a lilting laugh. "Stop, Reiji. You know I'm ticklish."

He grinned and moved his head close to her neck while he placed the stethoscope to her chest and listened. Her heart beat was very slow, but steady. There was no hesitation at all. He removed the stethoscope and remained looming over her, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

She moved her head, her hair tickling his cheek when she did. "Reiji?"

He turned his face slightly noticing how close their faces were. Her breath washed over his face, and his mouth watered. Desire flared through him hot and heavy. He pressed his lips to hers, taking her by surprise.

Yui let out a small gasp and he pulled her flush against him and moved his hands, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist as he slipped his tongue past her lips. He let out a low growl when she traced her tongue along his and gently stroked his fangs.

He pulled her from the desk and wrapped his arms around her as he moved around the room towards his private chambers. He wanted to see how far he could take this with her tonight without his special tea. He fumbled with the door making it slam against the wall as he pushed them through. Her body was grinding against his in a provocative way making it difficult to even make it to the bed.

He tumbled onto the bed with her and his nostrils flared when the scent of her desire flooded the room. She was making lewd noises which was only adding to his own. He pressed his body further against hers, shifting his hips rubbing against her core.

She broke away from the kiss and her head tilted back and let out a moan, her eyes closed tight. Her hands lifted and threaded into his hair, tugging him back to her lips. She lightly bit his lip and sucked it into her mouth and shifted under him, joining his movements.

"Sit up." He grunted against her lips. He pulled her to him as he sat back up and shuffled her shirt off her and tossed it to the side and laid her back on his bed. He looked down at her the way her hair was tousled, her glistening lips swollen from the attention he had given to them. 'Gods she is stunning and she is going to be mine. Someone deserving of my station.'

He took his time exploring her body while kissing her. He couldn't get enough of her. He kissed and licked his way down her chest taking a bite just above her breast savoring her taste. Now that her awakening was at hand, her taste was much more appealing. Yui let out a surprised hiss when he slipped his hand between them, slipping his hand under her panties, and pressed a finger against her swollen nub. "W-wait." She rasped.

Reiji paused his movement and lifted his half lidded eyes to hers. "Just relax, Yui." He groaned. "I won't hurt you."

She grabbed his wrist with force, her eyes wide. He could feel her tremble in his hold. With a sigh he removed his hand and cupped her cheek, gently stroking her cheek to calm her. He was surprised when fresh tears started to fall. He furrowed his brows, confused as to why she could be crying. He shifted his body and pulled her into his arms and held her close rubbing her back gently.

She let out a small whimper and clutched him closer. "I-I'm not afraid of you." She whispered. "I...I've never. I want to, believe me I do. It's just...you have so much more experience than I do and I'm confused."

He let out a small chuckle and pulled her flush against him. "You silly girl, you have nothing to fear. I know I may have more experience than you, but that doesn't matter. I will help you learn. I promise we can go slow."

He rubbed her back trying to reign in his desire for her. Her scent of desire still diffused the room. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Yui. I just got carried away."

They were quiet for a short time each lost in their own thoughts when Yui moved and sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, her head bowed. Her hands gripped the sheets and her knuckles turning white. He could feel the conflicting emotions roll of her. "I heard you, and the others. I know the truth." She rasped out.

He froze, eyes widened. "Truth?"

She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder with a sad look, tears freshly falling. "I'm changing. I'm going to be immortal like the rest of you. You are checking my vitals seeing if I am changing, aren't you?"

Reiji rolled on his back and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes." He said quietly. "We didn't mean t-."

She raised her hand and waved it for him to stop. She shifted so she was sitting sideways on the bed. She leaned over and picked up her shirt and put it on, working her shaky hands to button it. "I know you think you didn't mean to." She looked over at him and frowned. "Before I go any further as far as giving myself completely to anyone, I need to think. I know you were each told to peruse me, Reiji. Each of you. At first I thought it would be an opportunity to torment you for not telling me something that concerns me, but I can't do it anymore. I am getting more confused each time I am close to any of you."

She sighed and stood up not looking at him. "I'm just wondering..." She stepped towards the door. "Are each of you doing this because you were told to, or because you honestly want me and have love for me. I want you to know I will be spending time with each of you to determine how I feel about each of you if it is more than just love as a family or something more. I think I deserve to be with someone who does love me for me, and not because I am an enigma or assigned to be with. When I do take that next step, it is because I will know how they feel and my own true feelings. I know your father wants me to be mated with all of you, and...and I will do my best to try to keep an open mind. I owe him my life. However I make no promises that I can do that. Call me human." She shrugged.

He sat up intending to tell her that that was not the case at all. He did have feelings for her. Pure feelings. She was the cause of this, this passion he felt when he was close to her. She had taken his world and tilted it in a way he never thought possible. He not once considered her feelings in the matter. He just knew he wanted her, but he failed to tell her how he felt about her. Not really. At no time did he wonder if she wanted him the same way. He had one goal in mind, and that was to claim her.

He knew that she understood that they all loved her, but what she didn't realize was that it ran deeper than friendship or familial love. She treated them with such tenderness and affection. Never once since she learned they were royal or vampires did she treat them differently. It was refreshing in a way. To have someone open and honest with them without the petty annoyance that they wanted personal gain and favor. She honestly just wanted them to be happy, and they accepted the love she had for each of them. She gave them everything freely and earnestly.

He groaned and laid back down. Humans were complicated, a bevy of emotions he was not accustom to. Perhaps it was just her. She hardly did what he expected her to do. He needed to think about what she said tonight. She had been hurt by their deceit, and yet...yet she was still here with them, and not running screaming for the hills like he would expect a mere normal human to do. He was wrong, he should have told her she was changing and he wanted to stake a claim...to have her love and affection, not just her as a vessel to produce children because of his father's wishes.

He closed his eyes and the pained and confused look on Yui's face haunted him. He hated that he played a part in putting it there. She knew that his brothers were all to peruse her apart from Ayato and Laito. She had heard them.

He was already having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he would have to share her with anyone else, even if they were his brothers. He was possessive of her. He could understand her having a hard time with accepting it. She was raised as a human with human values, as Subaru once said. Could he be happy if she was in someone's arms other than his own and he had to sit by and watch? If she did decide to try to have more than one mate he wanted to be her first, if he couldn't be her only.

He just hoped he was able to convince her that she belonged to him. She was his match in every way and he loved her. He could feel her passion in that one kiss alone, and the thought of losing her was almost too much to bear. He pressed his hand where his silent heart lay. He had discomfort in his chest when thinking of a life without her in his arms.

"Damn it."


	19. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Lime

Yui settled in the back of the limo very aware of everyone looking at her, especially Reiji. Whenever her eyes met his since their make-out session there was heat in his eyes that made her want to squirm. She sat next to Ayato and shifting her body close the door and leaned her head against the window clutching her bag that was settled on her lap. 'Why is everything so awkward tonight?'

Ayato tried to talk to her in between classes but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind wandered to what she had said to Reiji. She needed to know if they were trying to mate with her due to their father's edict or was it because they did have affection for her. They deserved better. Being with someone shouldn't be a chore or a job. You should want to be with someone because they sparked something deep inside you. An untapped desire that only they can bring to the surface.

Over the years, she had buried any romantic feelings for any of them thinking it was impossible to act upon them. At the time, she thought she was mortal and would leave them behind when she died. Things were different now. She was free to act upon those feelings and release the love and passion she felt towards them. Each of them brought something different to her. Would it be so bad to have them by her side? To know they would always be together? They each had a way of making her feel things she hadn't given herself permission to feel: lust, desire.

She shook her head. 'Maybe I am a child of sin even considering…. Maybe once I mate with them they will see me as nothing more than a vessel to produce heirs and move on to someone else.'

Class was dismissed for lunch pulling her from her musings. She shook off Ayato's and Cho's attempt to chat, waving them off telling them she had something to do and she would return shortly. She needed time to think and clear her mind. This awkwardness between her and Reiji was bothering her.

She stopped in her tracks and her mouth parted. The realization of her feelings for Reiji almost took her breath away. 'I love him. I love being with him. I love the way he makes me laugh, the way we can spend time together quietly or discussing his newest experiments.' She pursed her lips and continued forward. What about the others? Did she love them more than in the familial sense or that of a close friendship?

She leaned against the wall and bowed her head briefly knowing the answer to that question. Yes. Yes, she did love them all. She couldn't picture her life without them and wanted to be by their side in every way. The kisses with Ayato, Subaru and Reiji proved that. She would be lying to herself if she tried to deny that fact that the love she felt towards them was an innocent love and not romantic. She wanted them in all ways too.

"Komori?" Yui lifted her eyes and saw a girl slightly older than her standing in front of her with a half-smile on her lips.

Yui shoved herself off the wall and nodded. "Hello."

The girl in question placed her hand on her hip and started to twirl a lock of her purple hair around her finger. "I was told to find you. Reiji-sama would like to see you in the student council room."

"Oh. O-okay." Yui stepped away from the girl but not before catching the smirk on her face. 'What the hell was that look about.'

Yui opened the door to the student council room and stepped inside and closed the door quietly. She had been here several times with Reiji in the past. He would ask her to join him here to help her study since it was private and no-one came in here with the exception of a few people.

"Reiji?" She called out softly. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone. She noted his bag settled on the low coffee table with a few papers scattered about. She moved around the room and looked around. 'Maybe he just stepped out for a moment.'

A noise in the back room caught her attention. A low moan. She leaned her ear against the door for a moment and could hear the same moan again. She grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly. What she saw froze her in place. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes burned with tears.

Reiji.

He was on the couch, his head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. His hands were gripping a girl's hair as she...she pleasured him. The low moan she heard was coming from him. The girl let out a low hum and turned her head to Yui and winked at her. She licked up his length while watching Yui and gave her a smirk. "Do you mind?" She purred. "He's not quite...finished."

Yui stiffened briefly before she was able to move. "I...I...excuse me." She said in a broken whisper and quietly shut the door.

Reiji snapped his eyes open and shoved the girl off of him catching Yui's broken look as she left. The girl giggled as she stood and pressed herself into him. Reiji shrugged her off and tried to put himself to rights with trembling hands.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to continue?" she grabbed his hand in his and tugged at him.

Reiji turned sharply to her and yanked his hand away. "Leave." His hissed.

She gave a small pout and let out a sigh. "I don't see what the problem is. She won't tell anyone I'm sure. She finally sees that you don't belong to her."

He narrowed his eyes at her and stepped towards her. Her eyes lit up and smirked at him please that he was responding. "That woman will be mine in all ways, rest assured." He hissed.

She let out a low growl. "She doesn't deserve you. I am the one you call. I am the one that can please you. She is a nobody. She is not even a real vampire. What can that bitch do for you that I can't?"

Reiji grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. He leaned closer to her, an evil smile gracing his lips. "It is her I think about whenever you I call you. It is her that I want. Not you. You are a simple means of release for me, nothing more. Be careful how you speak about my future wife."

She grasped at his hands and let out a low hiss. "She will never be able to keep you. You will soon come crawling back to me when she fails to please you."

Reiji chuckled and applied pressure to her neck. "You are nothing but a whore who will please anyone whenever they ask. She is someone who is equal to my station, who doesn't go around offering sexual services to anyone." He growled, snapping her neck and dropping her to the floor.

He stepped over her prone form and gave her a disgusted look. "Pathetic." For a brief moment he didn't know if he was speaking about her or himself.

He had to find Yui, to calm her down and explain what she saw. It was her he wanted. Only her. He just simply needed release from what she does to him. He let out a growl when he saw where she was. She was leaving campus. His familiar was watching her which they were tasked to do. She was running into the night with an unknown destination.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself. Upon reflection, he decided It would do no good to go after her at this moment. Firstly, it would draw too much attention to himself and his brothers. Secondly, Yui was surely highly upset and irrational at the moment. He would give her a small amount of time before they spoke-she needed time to calm down so they could have a civilized discussion. Third, and most importantly however, was what he had to say was between himself and Yui alone. It was not fit for prying ears of his brothers nor the plebeian scum that inhabited this school. He called out to his familiar telepathically. 'Follow her. Bring her home to us. Do NOT fail me.'


	20. Actions will have consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Reiji's actions towards Yui will be brash in the chapter so be advised. Things will get somewhat better in the long run between them. My feelings are that even though they have spent years with Yui, they are still vampires. In this chapter Reiji's short temper will show so be warned. He always holds himself in check most days, but I can see that facade slipping if things don't go his way. He will get forceful with her non-con.
> 
> Thank you Sillensa for beta reading this chapter for me, even though you wanted to toss me out the window after. I promise I will make it up to you in future chapters. *wink*

Yui fell to her knees and leaned her head against the cool grass at a local park not far from campus. She felt numb emotionally and welcomed it with open arms. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She rolled to her side and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

The sound of a snapping branch caught her attention and she stiffened. She couldn't deal with Reiji right now. Her eyes found the source of the noise. One of the familiars from home, Juro, stepped from the shadows and ghosted forward to look down at her with a sad expression.

She closed her eyes and sniffed. "I can't go back right now." She rasped.

It was silent as Yui tried to pull herself together. Pain, anger and confusion washed over her. She could feel that Juro was still close to her side, not moving. She slowly sat up and leaned her head on her knees. She knew she had to go back to them, she had nowhere else to go. They were the only family she had, even the familiars.

She let out a gasp of surprise when she was lifted with ease into his arms. "Y-you could have warned me, Juro." She yelped.

He let out a low chuffing sound and smiled down at her. Despite her turbulent feelings, she found a small smile tugging at her lips. She leaned her head against his chest as he continued to walk and closed her eyes.

Juro looked down at Yui briefly as he walked through the silent woods. He let Master Reiji know that he was on the way home with her. Reiji had been impatient for her return since the young masters all returned home from school and discovered she was not there. Juro was getting annoyed with his master's demands. He waited as long as he could for her.

He remembered when Master Karlheinz brought Yui to the estate. He watched her for a long time as she struggled to come to terms with her new surroundings. He was a demon from the demon realm and found her suffering amusing.

Something changed over time as Yui began to open up to the young masters. He watched as she blossomed into the woman she was now. Along the way, he saw her fall many times only to get back up stronger than before. She was resilient in that way.

She never feared the familiars that resided in the mansion. She spoke to them as equals. She didn't ask anything from them and handled most tasks herself. He recalled a conversation he overheard between Yui and Master Ayato. She wanted to know why the familiars didn't speak to her. The answer was simple: they couldn't speak. Of course, they had thoughts of their own, but with the vessels that they resided in were unable to. Their only communication was telepathically. They were bound to the Sakamaki family where they had once lived in the demon realm where of course the familiars could speak, but when here in the human world they couldn't. They could never pass for humans so they were placed inside these "bodies" that passed as human, continuing to serve them without drawing attention to the outside world. If a human were to ever see their true forms they would have nightmares or surely die from shock.

He wondered if Yui would be so accepting if she really saw him. He shook his head knowing the truth, he knew she would. That was just who she was. She gave each of the familiars a name of their own, stating they were each individuals to her and not just someone to serve her. She called him Juro. She was unaware that Master Karlheinz had bound them to her will as well. To protect and serve her, which they all did willingly.

Each holiday she would buy all the familiars gifts to celebrate. Valentine's Day they each would receive chocolates from her, even though they couldn't eat. Last Christmas Yui had bought him a deep red silk tie which he wore frequently causing her to smile at him. He found it amusing she even made scarfs for Master Karlheinz's wolves.

"I wish you could talk to me." She whispered. "I could really use someone to talk to right now."

He looked down at her and sighed. He held her slightly closer as they entered the Sakamaki grounds. Other familiars watched on from a distance, each worried about this frail human who wielded so much power over all that resided here.

She shifted in his arms and looked around and let out a sad sigh. "I'm guessing he is waiting to talk to me isn't he." She looked up at Juro and he nodded.

She let out a low growl. "Well, he isn't going to like what I have to say."

They stepped into the foyer where Reiji was waiting leaning against the wall. He watched as Juro placed Yui gently down on her feet. He paused and placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. He had called out for backup. Master Karlheinz would be here soon. Even Reiji didn't know that. Juro bowed deeply and melted into the shadows.

Yui stood perfectly still not looking at Reiji. Her anger came back just being in his mere presence. "Yui." He said quietly. "Join me in my study. We need to talk."

"Whatever you have to say you can say it to me here." She growled.

"My study. Now. What I have to say is for you alone, not to the others."

She rolled her eyes and marched forward down the long hallways. Her gaze flicked to the side and noticed the rest were in the sitting room watching her as she took angry strides towards his study with Reiji trailing behind her.

Laito giggled as they disappeared. "I don't know what happened or what he did to piss her off, but I'm looking forward to seeing her give him a verbal lashing. I haven't seen her this angry before."

Ayato grumbled and leaned his head back against the couch. "I will give them their privacy...for now. I don't like that he wants her alone."

Shu chuckled. "It may be Reiji you have to protect. Can you feel that anger rolling off her?"

Reiji closed the door behind him quietly and turned to Yui who had her back to him. Her back stiff and her hands flexing in anger.

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm to turn her towards him. He needed to see her face. "Look at me." He growled.

She yanked her arm away from him and whirled around and glared. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

He dropped his hands to his side and clenched his fist. "Can we at least have a civilized conversation, and listen to what I have to say?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There is no need to explain yourself to me. I apologize for walking in on your...time with her." She opened her eyes and fire burned within their depths. "I would like to thank you for making how you feel about me perfectly clear."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He stepped closer.

She stepped back and raised her hands in front of her to stop his advance. "I can see now I was fooling myself for even thinking you wanted me for more than someone to warm your fucking bed when you needed me to. I am a fucking assignment to you, nothing more."

"You don't know how I feel." He growled menacingly. "It was your doing that I had this pent up frustration."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying it's my fault you were with her?" She screamed at him. "What about me? You don't see me spreading my fucking legs to find relief."

She let out a gasp when Reiji pinned her against the bookshelf. His lips came crashing down on hers and he let out a loud growl. Her body betrayed her as she melted into his punishing kiss. Images flashed through her mind of Reiji and that girl. She latched onto his lip biting him hard. "Let me go."

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing wiping the blood away from his lips. He pressed his body against hers and shifted his hips, grinding his erection against her. "Never forget I am a vampire, Yui. What I feel for you is permanent and unyielding. I'm not some mere human you can brush off. You are mine. You will come to understand that soon enough." He lowered his head and bit her neck letting out a low moan.

She struggled against him as anger flared through her. "I'm not yours." She shoved him away with force that caused Reiji to stumble back briefly catching him off guard. "I will never be yours. You need to let me GO! Go back to fucking whomever you want. I don't give a damn if you are a vampire and as you elegantly put it, relieve your 'pent up frustration'. I deserve better. Why the fuck would you even kiss me and make advances towards me if it wasn't for the fact you were fucking told to?"

He stepped closer to her again his eyes burning with rage. She lifted her hands and pressed them against his chest and shoved at him. He hissed and grabbed her wrists in his hands. "I will never let you go. You will be mine, regardless of your feelings towards the matter."

She kicked her legs out and struggled harder. He growled with frustration hating that this conversation was not going as he had planned. He grit his teeth and pressed her with force against the bookshelf behind her. He was going to show her the passion he had for her until she understood. He took her wrist and slammed them above her head pinning her with his body.

Yui let out a loud shriek as she felt the burning pain rush from her wrist down her arm. She heard her the bone crack in her left wrist when he slammed it against the bookshelf. She let out a chocked sob as Reiji released her and she tumbled to the floor cradling her arm to her. "Why?" She yelled in a broken voice. She slumped further to the ground and cried harder. He had hurt her. She didn't think he ever would harm her in any way.

Reiji had released her when he felt the bone give way. He let go of her like she had burned him. He was horrified by what he had done to her. "Yui...I'm so-." He was bending over her one moment and the next he was soaring through the air. A sharp pain across his face. He tumbled into the couch and it flipped over on top of him.

He stood quickly and let out a sharp growl. He surveyed the room and paused seeing his brothers glaring at him. What frightened him most of all was to also find the murderous glare his Father had fixed upon him. He lifted his hand and rubbed his cheek, adjusting his jaw back in place with a light pop.

"Be grateful boy I didn't do more to you other than a light tap." Karlheinz stood at his full height, his body hovering near Yui's as she sat crumpled on the floor. Reiji shifted his gaze back to Yui and also found his father's wolves circling her, protecting her from further harm. They let out a growl and snapped in his direction.

Kanato leapt though the air knocking Reiji to the floor. He placed his hands around Reiji's neck and squeezed. "You hurt Yui." He slammed his head against the floor and straddled him. "You hurt our YUI!" He shrieked as he applied more pressure.

Reiji clawed at his hand as he felt his windpipe being crushed. Yui let out a small whimper and Kanato turned to her. He watched his father carefully as he lifted Yui with care and stepped out of the room. His focus went back to Reiji and he smiled down at him. "I think punishment is in order for hurting what is ours. Right, Teddy?"

Reiji closed his eyes knowing he deserved whatever was coming to him. He had lost control with her and had broken her in more ways than one. 'Please forgive me.'


	21. Punishment

Kanato violently smashed Reiji's head against the floor once more and continued to squeeze his throat in an attempt to crush it. Reiji saw stars and let out a tight grunt as he continued to struggle to free himself from Kanato's grasp. The rage Kanato felt for anyone touching any of his things was beyond measure and certainly, Yui belonged to him. Of all the things his brothers had and could take from him, Yui would not be one of them. He increased his vicious hold on his sibling's throat and brought his face to Reiji's until their noses were almost touching. "How dare you touch what is mine!" he screeched. "Yui belongs to me!" spittle flecking across Reiji's face.

Shu pulled him off Reiji tossing him across the room. "Enough, Kanato," a rarely used tone of authority laced the eldest son's voice. "I want to hear why he hurt Yui. If you keep crushing his throat we will get no answers." He pinned a seething Kanato with a glare to keep him in place and prevent him from attacking Reiji again. He wished Yui was here with them. She was the only one who could calm Kanato when he went into one of his fits.

Shu knelt on Reiji's shoulder applying pressure holding him down, "Now, tell us exactly what happened."

Reiji tried to swallow in hopes his throat still worked. "That's between the two of us," he rasped out, averting his eyes to avoid brother's piercing eyes. "A misunderstanding."

"Bullshit," Ayato hissed as he threw the couch across the room clearing a path to Reiji's prone form. "You will tell us exactly what happened and why you hurt her." He moved to stand over Reiji. "It's time for me to make good on my promise to protect Yui," he snarled, a sadistic grin spread across his face.

Laito chortled with amusement at the scene in front of him. Of course, he hated that Yui was harmed, it didn't sit well with him at all. What he found amusing was the way Ayato was physically yanking Reiji's arm from his body while Subaru helped. He could barely hear what they were saying due to Reiji's painful cries. It sounded like beautiful music to him.

He gazed over at Kanato who looked on with an odd expression on his face. He kept whispering to Teddy. Laito walked over to Kanato, lowered himself to the floor sitting down next to his older brother. If one were to consider Kanato close to any of his brothers, it would be him. The two had been constant playmates growing up while Ayato had been forced into long hours of studying. He could sense something was off, well, more off than usual. He leaned closer to Kanato as he watched Ayato begin to beat Reiji with the arm he had successfully removed. He smirked, knowing it would heal later and wouldn't kill him, but it was an exceptionally agonizing experience.

"Why do they think they can touch our Yui, Teddy? They know it upsets us," Kanato mumbled.

Laito raised a brow. "Kanato," he nudged his triplets arm, "you know Father wants all of us to mate with her, correct? That Yui will bond with us and we will have to touch her."

Kanato looked up at him and glared. "They can't have her," he growled.

Laito heaved a sigh. "How do you feel about Yui? You want to bind yourself to her, right? You've said as much when Yui was sick. I know you love Yui, we all do, but have you really thought about what it means to be mated to someone?"

Kanato stiffened as he thought about it. He blindly observed the others as they continued to yell at and punish Reiji. 'Do I want to mate with Yui?' He knew he wanted her to be with him always and if they were mated, he could keep her forever. He never really thought about what the bonding part of mating with her would entail. He would have to do things with her, to her…she would do things to him. He swallowed awkwardly at the foreign notion and discretely adjusted Teddy to cover the slight bulge in his pants.

Of course, Kanato wasn't a virgin. He had had sex many times before, but it never meant anything, just a means of release. He also understood how bonding worked but did he feel that way about Yui? His mind began to reel with thoughts Yui writhing beneath him in pleasure. Her eyes on him. Only on him. Moaning his name. Only his name. Her thoughts of him. Only of him. Only. Him.

With the realization that she could finally be truly his and his alone, he gave a wide-eyed grin to his fluffy companion and let out a soft, gleeful squeal. Confusion flickered across Laito's face wondering what sparked the change in his brother's demeanor: he looked suspiciously happy? "What do you think, Teddy?" he whispered in excitement, turning Teddy to face him so that he could see the bear's sign of agreement. "Do you want to be bound to Yui? To mark her as ours so others can't touch her?"

Laito giggled, "Now, Kanato that is not what I meant. The rest of us will bond with Yui as well." He paused and let out a long sigh. "I'm not entirely sure I will, but I know the others want to, even Ayato."

Kanato's joyful face abruptly faltered and he looked back at Laito sharply. "Why do I have to share her? She is mine. I will make her mine."

Speaking to Kanato was very much like speaking to a child. He was mentally unstable at best and one could never be quite sure what his reaction would be. Laito knew he had to approach this subject delicately. "You know how bonding works, right?" he ventured, still unsure if his brother fully comprehended the implications of mating, both physical and emotional.

Furious purple eyes snapped back to Laito. "Of course I do! Don't treat me like a child!" Kanato cried, pulling at Teddy's arms in anger, straining the fragile seams of his precious friend. From across the room, the remaining brothers exacting Reiji's punishment looked his way at the unexpected loud noise. Kanato quickly looked down and Ayato returned to beating Reiji with his own severed arm while Subaru and Shu held him. Quietly, Kanato molded his bear back into shape and spoke again, "Teddy and I both know we have to...do things with her." His mind returned to images of Yui in ecstasy, he flushed and cast a furtive glance downward.

To get his attention, Laito bumped the boy's shoulder with his own and waggled his eyebrows, unable to resist the urge to tease his brother. "By 'things' you mean you will have sex with her, Kanato? She will have to give you her blood, body, and soul willingly before you can mark her as yours."

"I know that you stupid pervert," he said in a low, menacing growl. Laito recoiled from his angry brother. He watched as Kanato's face took on a look of confident arrogance, "She's told me she would never leave me-that she would remain by my side. She already belongs to me."

"Yes, in a way she does," Laito affirmed. "She will be part of this family for an eternity. That means she will still be able to bake sweets for you, read to you, spend time with you. Probably not as often or as much as you're used to since she will spend more time with her mates," he sniggered, a faint blush tinging his cheeks with the thought of what that 'more' time would be spent doing. He gave a small sigh and continued, "However, the question is, do you want more from her? Her body as well?"

Kanato looked at Teddy and gave him a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He had already made up his mind and Teddy agreed with him. If they were to keep Yui for themselves, Kanato would have to share his body with her. He loved Yui. He would show her that with the things he would do to her body.

"Well?" Laito giggled. "Do you?"

"Yes," he replied honestly, knowing full well this was the answer he'd been looking for. His chance to have her for himself, always.

Laito nodded, though he was far from certain that his unstable triplet had really thought his answer through. "Think about it some more and talk to your bear." He heard an irritated snarl come from Kanato. "You can even come talk to me if you want," he offered with a cheerful lilt, trying to ease the tension from insulting Teddy. He settled a more serious expression on his face, "You also need to understand that even though Yui is yours, she also belongs to the rest of us. She is important to everyone here. We wouldn't hurt her intentionally."

"What about Reiji? He hurt our Yui." Kanato hissed.

"I believe he was desperate to claim her. He has done several things to try to deceive her. We all have seen it. I think that maybe she finally caught on." He shrugged. "He does love her and wants to be bound to her. Quite desperately, it appears." Laito chuckled to himself at the thought of the usually reserved and refined Reiji losing his control. "I would say he may be the one who wants it the most." He looked at Reiji thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, "Think about it. He has spent the last six years being her tutor in all things. There is already a strong bond there."

Kanato frowned. Clutching Teddy to his torso, he rested his chin on the bear's head and pouted, "I don't like it. I don't want to share her."

"I can understand that, however, this is something you will have to accept. Would you want her to be kept from you? You don't want to upset her and keep her from the others whom she loves." Laito paused, "That could even work against you and drive her away."

"No," Kanato breathed as panic gripped his chest, eyes growing wide with fear at the thought of Yui turning from him.

Knowing he had struck a chord with Kanato, Laito forged on, "Just think about it. You don't have to mate with our Yui, but you will need to realize that she is going to bond with others here." With that, he got up and crossed the room to join his other brothers, leaving Kanato to his thoughts. He only hoped he was able to convey the gravity of the situation that lay before his triplet.

Kanato's eyes followed Laito and he gazed impassively at his brothers who had finally relented and propped Reiji up against a wall. Having been returned to him so he could begin to heal, Reiji held his once severed arm tight against his body. Shu and Subaru stood above him and glared down at him. Ayato sat next to Reiji and was speaking to him in harsh tones.

They all seemed upset because Yui was hurt. Kanato briefly wondered how they would react if he tried to keep her away from them? He wasn't stupid, he knew the answer to that. They would punish him-severely. If any of the others bonded with her, they may even try to kill him for it. He heard Teddy mutter something, bringing him out of his musings. "Yes, Teddy?" While Teddy spoke to him, he focused on the worn face of the bear and the threads coming loose near his ear. He would need to ask Yui to mend it for him, he thought absently. Something in Teddy's remarks caught his full attention. He gripped Teddy tightly by the shoulders, urging him to repeat his last words.

"Do you really think so, Teddy? I know Laito said… but I thought that would only be if I didn't share. Do you really think that they would take her away? Keep her from me?" anxiety creeping into his voice. Teddy murmured a confirmation of his fears. He knew his father intended on making Yui Queen. She would not stay at this house with him forever. When she awakened, things were going to change. Kanato hadn't considered the consequences of not mating with Yui. Desperation set in as he was rapidly beginning to see that if he did not mate with her, he would have no say in her life and she could easily be taken from him.

Any doubt regarding his decision to claim Yui was driven from his mind. He had to have her. "We will just have to make her ours first, Teddy, then we can make her stay away from our idiot brothers." Immediately, Kanato began to scheme ways to bond with Yui before the other had a chance. 'Could bringing her sweets work? He would force Reiji to make them for him as punishment. No, too slow and not enough. Maybe Father would let him help tend to Yui's injuries? He could offer her his blood to help her heal... Yes, that.' He would do that. She hadn't fed from him yet and that would strengthen their connection. He started to get up to find where his father had taken Yui but Teddy interrupted his thoughts once more.

"What now, Teddy?" he groaned, frustrated that his companion would dare disrupt his plan. "You know we have to hurry before the others have a chance to try anything." Teddy reminded him that Reiji was just caught and punished for similar deceitful acts. "Yes, well, we know how stupid Reiji is. I will be much more clever than he was to convince Yui that she should be ours. We will give her all of the sweet kisses that mortal women desire," he said with a wicked smirk. He stood to leave but Teddy didn't let him take more than a step before he intervened again.

Teddy was never this bothersome. He knew his place. Kanato squeezed the bear menacingly, "What? I'll rip your head off right now if this isn't important." Teddy spoke to him quietly so that no one could hear. Kanato's grip loosened, the bear was right. Yui was going to be much more suspicious their actions now. He also realized that it would be unlikely that they would be left alone with her in light of Reiji's recent conduct. A displeased rumble escaped Kanato's lips, "Stupid Reiji."

It was Teddy's next words, however, that brought tears of despair to Kanato's eyes. "No, I don't want to," he whispered faintly. Teddy's stern reminder that if he was selfish, and tried to keep Yui for himself, she would likely leave them crushed him to his core. To keep her, he was going to have to share her. Apart from her leaving him, it was the last thing he wanted to experience on this Earth.

Kanato slammed his fist against the bookcase, causing some of Reiji's books and specimen jars to fall and break on the floor. The disturbance caused his brothers to fall silent and glance over with curiosity, a particularly annoyed expression gracing Reiji's face. He knew they were looking at him. Keeping his back turned to them, he quickly wiped the moisture from his eyes and announced, "I'm going to find Father and Yui." His brothers rose to follow him out. Kanato hung his head, face buried between Teddy's ears. He shuffled forward, resigned to the fact that there was no way he was going to get everything he wanted. Not even Teddy's attempts to soothe him could allay the pain he felt in his chest.


	22. Negotiations

Karlheinz stepped out Reiji's study with Yui securely in his arms. His wolves padding silently beside him as he walked towards his office. Yui trembled in his arms when she heard a loud crash coming from Reiji's office. "T-they won't kill him, will they?"

He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "No. We, as pureblood vampires, are not easily killed. It takes a special sword or hellfire to do so. They can dismember him and he still would live." Yui stiffened his arms. "They will not do that, I assure you. They are just going punish him...a little."

He placed her on the couch and walked around the room. The fireplace roared to life with a flick of his wrist. He removed his coat, placing it on the back of his office chair. His wolves came to rest by her feet, brushing lightly against her legs and let out a soft huff as they laid down.

She reached down and winced when her arm shifted in her lap while rubbing them each behind their ears. Karlheinz sat next to her on the couch and looked down at his familiars raising at his wolves. He was amused that they were protective, as well as affectionate, toward Yui. They were demons after all. Since she had come to live with them, he could see the slow changes in the demon realm where his familiars would go to rest. He was pleased with this progress of course. She wasn't even in the demon realm yet, but the changes were already making waves due to her influence.

"I assume it's your left arm that is hurting you." He said.

"Wrist." She sniffed. "I-I think it's broken." She whispered.

Gently grabbing her wrist, he probed it delicately causing her to wince. "It's a clean break. I will have to place a cast on it for it to heal." He frowned. He stood and led her across the room and placed her on a worn chair sitting next to the table where his medical supplies lay.

"I will need you to hold still as possible while I place the bones back in the correct alignment. If you were a vampire, healing this would be easy, as it is..." He tugged on her wrist and Yui let out a low grunt and grit her teeth trying to hold still.

He pulled out his supplies satisfied that the bones were where he needed them to be so he could place the cast upon her. She held her wrist still on the table before her trying not to move. "May I ask you something?" she asked.

"You can ask me anything you wish." He smiled as he began to wrap her wrist with practiced ease. He was amused that she was still slightly timid in his presence. She had no idea the hold she had over everyone, even him. He would do anything in his power just to make her happy and keep her safe.

"I heard the others talking about me a few weeks ago." Karl stilled his moments briefly before resuming. "I heard them saying that I will be changing completely. I spoke to Reiji about it the other day and he had confirmed that is the case. Are you sure this is true?"

"Yes, it's true. You have a Founder's heart and blood in your system. You will become a powerful vampire in your own right, just like a pureblood. I had to wait and confirm my suspicions first. When your fangs came in, and Reiji taught you to feed, he told me you produced endorphins. Only pureblood vampires have that ability. Not even vampires who are turned are able to release endorphins into their prey. When you awaken, you will have the desire to find a mate because you will have changed without the facilitation of a maker."

"I see," she said quietly. "Is that why you want them to bond with me? To claim me as a mate? I just don't understand. Why is it important that I be mated with your sons?"

He nodded. "It is true I have instructed my sons to claim you. Your hormones, as well as your other vampire instincts will kick in. I want to assure you I did not force them into doing this. They each agreed to do so on their own. They had a choice, and they have chosen you...on their own."

"Then why did Reiji...I caught him with someone else. If he wanted m-" He placed his finger over her lips to quiet her.

"His feelings for you have nothing to do with what he did." He shook his head once again continuing his ministrations to her wrist. "When you mate with someone, a bond is formed, one that is unbreakable. When you have needs, you will seek to fulfill them with your mate or mates. They will be everything to you."

"Why did Reiji hurt me? I just don't understand. He said I would be his if I wanted it or not."

"You have to remember that Reiji is new to feeling these human emotions, we all are." He paused, thinking of the best way to explain Reiji's actions to her. "Think of him as a toddler in human terms. If someone took their favorite toy or refused them something they wanted, they would cry and throw a fit. Would they not?"

"I can see your point. I suppose it just hurt me more emotionally than physically. I've haven't seen that side of him in years." She frowned. "Is it true he could have claimed me, even if I didn't want it?"

"No. You would have to want to be claimed and give your body, blood and soul willingly to him. He could have forced himself on you, but it wouldn't have completed the bond. You would have to accept him and submit to him willingly. I think he was just hoping to change your mind."

"I think I can understand. I was just so angry when I saw him with someone else."

"That's because you are new to feeling the intensity of vampire emotions, just as he is new to human ones. If you didn't have feelings for him, it wouldn't have bothered you, correct?" He looked up from Yui's wrist to cast a scrutinizing gaze, curious to confirm his hopes.

Yui blushed and cleared her throat. "I...I do have feelings for him, more than I thought I did. When I walked in on them, the anger I felt was overwhelming and I just wanted to shut down."

He sighed, turned towards her, and sat in the chair next to hers gazing upon her countenance. The only light in the room was the fire, the light dancing across her exquisite features. "I want you to know that with you living here, you have taught me many things. Before, I was a man with one goal in mind, not caring how I achieved it or whom I used or hurt in the process. I didn't know the meaning of human emotions. You taught me how to love and have compassion for others. I was a man previously incapable of those things. You have a way of drawing others to you without realizing you're doing it. You are like the sun in a world full of darkness." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I have done several evil things in my life, many of which I regret, but the one thing I will never regret is you. You are more than I thought you would ever be."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"To answer your previous question, the reason I want you mated with my sons is so we can have a new race of vampires, ones that show compassion and love for others. For far too long we have been cold and sadistic and because of that, our world is dying. We are killing each other off. I know you can change that and save our world, your world now. Even though you will feel things more deeply when you do awaken it will not change who you are. You will still be the same compassionate, strong, endearing girl we've all come to love. You will just feel them more intensely," he said with assurance.

"The changes in our world have already started due to your influence on the familiars. I know you can show everyone that compassion and love, and it will save us. Our numbers have drastically decreased due to pointless infighting. Our greatest flaw is our unwillingness to feel, and we lack empathy and tenderness. Some do mate for love, but it stops there, for their mate only. None other. When you are mated to my sons, you will be our queen."

Yui blanched. "Queen?" She swallowed the dryness in her throat. "What about Gin? Why wouldn't she be your Queen? She is already mated to Ayato and Laito and she was human."

He gave a delicate snort and waved his hand. "She is not a pureblood nor has royal blood...like you do."

"Royal?" Her voice came out like a strangled whisper.

He let out a long sigh. "Yes. Royal. Your father was a King of his own dominion of the demon world. We have several kings and queens. However, I am more like their god. My family rules them all, and soon you will as well." He smirked at her.

"I...I don't know if I can do that." He lifted an eyebrow at her when she shook her head. "I'm not saying I don't want to mate with any of them, but the thought of having several mates, that is something I am still trying to adjust to."

Irritation coursed through him. Yui's cooperation was necessary to his plans. "We need you to do this for us. I want you with child in six months' time. As far as that woman mated to Ayato and Laito, don't concern yourself with the matter. She knows that I wish you to be mated with them as well."

Yui pursed her lips as she looked at him. He was serious if she went by his expression. She took a deep breath trying to steel her nerves before she spoke. She owed him her life and had great affection for the man sitting in front of her, but things were coming at her too quickly. "I have a request."

"And that would be?" he asked in an amused voice.

"I get to set the pace of this. I understand that you wish for me to do this to save your world, our world." she corrected. "I really do understand, but I need time. I am not quite ready to become a mother." She paused and swallowed the thickness in her throat considering her next words. "I will promise you that I will mate with one of your sons...for now and will bond with the others at a later date. From what you have told me I will be immortal," she reasoned. "I also promise that I will bond with at least one of them in a month's time. Just Let me get used to the idea of having more than one. Please." Her bottom lip trembled as she watched him. At least he looked to contemplate her proposal as he regarded her closely and didn't refuse instantly.

He remained quiet for several moments. He turned, resuming tending to her arm, his brows furrowed as he worked deep in thought. She kept quiet, giving him the time to think about her proposition. The only noise in the room was the occasional wet sounds from the cast being placed around her wrist and the popping hiss from the wood as it shifted in the fireplace.

Once finished, Karlheinz stood, removing his gloves and walked over to his desk to pull out a drawer. He removed a small box from within its depths. She watched with interest as he pulled a platinum and ruby pendant from the box and chanted a few words she couldn't understand. The pendant flashed a dull red briefly and he clutched his hand around the pendant, making his way back to her, sitting in the chair next to hers once again.

He raised his hands to clasp the pendant around her neck. "This will keep others away from you that are not Sakamaki. It's our family crest. All otherworldly creatures know this crest." He said in a low voice while fastening the pendant around her neck. "I am the only one who can remove the pendant that you wear. The ruby that is inlaid in it has been enchanted to help keep you safe."

Yui looked down at the ornate pendant and ruby stone that lay on her breast bone. She met his eyes and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. It's very beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and held him tight. Relief flooded her that he listened to her request. She thought he would refuse her immediately.

He wrapped his arms around her and let out a low chuckle. "Surprisingly I have a hard time saying no to you. Since you have lived here, you have asked for so little but given us so much in return." He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I agree to your requests. I will not require you to be with child soon, nor mate with several of my sons immediately, but I do have a request of my own."

"Yes. Anything." She breathed. She was just relieved that she had convince him to give her a more time.

"Forgive, Reiji."

She let out a soft sigh and nodded. "I will. Now that you have explained things, I can let it go. But..." She gave him a small grin, "I will have no choice but to kick his ass next time he lays a hand on me."

He let out a rumbling laugh and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

She let out a soft giggle. "He forgets that I can wield knives, swords, and staves. I was just so enraged with him I forgot to protect myself."

He let out a delicate snort. "Good thing for Reiji. We would be cleaning him off the walls for weeks." He helped her from her seat and wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the door. "Go get some sleep, just try not to get your cast wet when you shower. I should be able to take it off within the next few days your enhanced healing ability."

She gave him one last hug and a brush of lips on his cheeks before she made her way towards her chambers. Once she left, he sat heavily in his chair and watched the flames flicker in the fireplace thinking about the small woman that held so much power over his family. She would save their world. He just needed patience and let her take this at her pace so she wouldn't harden and become bitter. He needed to warn his sons to be less forceful with Yui and let her take the lead.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back thinking about everything he needed to do before they left for the demon realm. Yui's adopted father Komori Seiji had become more aggressive with his attacks on his kind recently and he needed to find him and deal with him personally. He had been trying to find him and end him for the past two years with no luck. He was always one step ahead. Karlheinz wanted to end him for several reasons. First: For attacking otherworldly creatures without provocation. He killed them for simply existing. Second: For nearly killing Yui in the woods that day. When he happened to find her that day, he was of course bothered that she was being wounded only because she was part of his plans. Nothing more. Now however it was personal. He had a deep affection for her and wanted to exact revenge for daring to harm her and lay a single finger upon her. He smirked as he opened his eyes, looking into the fire. "Your days are numbered my old friend. I will not let you live much longer."


	23. Plans Change

Shu opened the door to his father's office and led his brothers inside. He looked around the room and noted that Yui was not there even though her scent lingered in the air. "Where's Yui?" He asked taking a seat in front of his father's desk.

Karlheinz swiveled in his chair and let out a long sigh before addressing them. His eyes found Reiji who was standing quietly to the side, his clothes tattered and bloody, holding his arm tightly to his side. "She is in her room." He said. "Her wrist was broken and required a cast."

Reiji's eyes found his father's, a frown marring his features. "I'm sorry, Father," he said quietly.

"As you should be. You could have really harmed her." He stood and began to pace the floor. "I can understand your need to claim her, but you are going about it the wrong way. She said she caught you with someone today?"

Reiji flinched. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"It was not just some fucking misunderstanding." Ayato growled menacingly. "She caught you fucking someone."

"Yes," He snapped. "I had no choice. I was feeling...frustrated."

Laito raised a brow. "So, you decided to break her wrist because she caught you? I see that makes perfect sense to us now."

"It wasn't like that," he hissed. "She wouldn't listen to me."

"Enough," Karlheinz growled. "Yui and I discussed your tactless behavior already and the reasons for her injury. I see you have been punished thoroughly already by your brothers. Be sure there is not a next time on either count." He narrowed his eyes at Reiji. Reiji swallowed harshly before nodding.

"She understands she is to mate with all of you who desire to be with her. She knows the reason behind it as well. However, she has a request."

"A request?" Laito giggled. "What does our little Yui need from us." His mind drifted, images of Yui in various intimate scenarios with him and the others. He may not want to mate with her yet, but that didn't prevent his perverted fantasies from going wild at times. He let out a breathy sigh thinking of how well she would sing for them.

"She told me that she will accept her fate in mating, however, she wants to set the pace and she gets to choose whom she mates with first. The condition of wanting her with child in six months is also off the table. She is not ready for motherhood and is a bit overwhelmed thinking in terms of having more than one mate now. I fear if I were to press the issue with her it would make her cold and harsh towards everyone, and I want her gentle side to remain intact."

"She understands that there is more than one of us that want her as ours?" Subaru leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "That we want no other?"

"She does. I gave her a pendant that she will wear from now on. It is our family crest with an enchanted ruby in it. I will be the only one who can remove it. You don't have to fear someone taking her from us now."

Kanato let out a low growl and began mumbling to Teddy, clutching him tight to his chest. The thought of Yui leaving infuriated him. He had come to accept the fact he had to share her with his brothers, even if he didn't like it, but he would never accept her being with anyone outside the household.

"The rest of you may leave. I need a word in private with Reiji." The brothers made their way to the door leaving Reiji standing awkwardly waiting for his father to deliver his own form of punishment. Before the eldest was able to exit the room Karlheinz called out, "Actually Shu, come here for a moment." As Shu approached, his father beckoned him close. Whispering between the blonde curls he spoke so that only Shu could hear, "I want you to go to Yui tonight and comfort her. I did not let her feed from me, so her wrist is in a cast. I do not want you to let her feed from you either. Do not question me on this."

Shu gave him a puzzled look. It irked him that his father would leave Yui in pain intentionally; however, it was too troublesome to argue when it came to his father's plans. Despite the unfortunate circumstance, he was delighted that he would get some time alone with Yui. On his way out, he gave Reiji a devilish smirk and intentionally stumbled into his brother. Irritated, Reiji looked to his father for an explanation though none was offered.

"Have a seat." Karl motioned to the seat in front of his desk that Shu recently vacated. Reiji stepped forward and awkwardly sat in the chair, holding his arm tight to ensure it healed properly.

Karl sat behind his desk and leaned back, studying Reiji for a moment. He began to think about Reiji's recent behavior towards Yui. He knew that the years of being Yui's tutor had a great deal to do with Reiji's desperate actions. A mutual attachment had formed as he intended. He knew that Reiji could be the coldest out of all his sons and had the furthest to go to fully understand and return human emotions. He also recognized that he was the cleverest when it came to obtaining what he wanted. Reiji had always strived to be the best at everything, surpassing all his brothers in all areas.

Reiji waited patiently for his father to speak, his eyes downcast to his lap. His mind was fraught with turmoil thinking about Yui and the harm he had caused her. He never meant to damage her in any way. He needed her to see the love and devotion he had for her. When he was with any other, his mind was always on her. The sensations he felt when relieving his frustrations with anyone would be intensified imagining her being with him that way. It was always her. It had been that way for a while now. As the years have passed and he watched as she grew into a woman his attraction did as well. It wasn't just the physical attraction. He wanted all of her.

"I spoke to Yui about you," Karlheinz said making Reiji lift his gaze to his father. "I asked her to forgive you for your behavior. I know you are not used to dealing with human emotions or how to express them, as she is, in kind, new to feeling the severity of vampire emotions. It apparently caused both of you to clash in a most violent way."

"Yes, father," Reiji mumbled. "I would like to apologize to her for my abhorrent behavior towards her. I never intended her harm in any way. I just...I need her."

He chuckled leaning forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "Indeed, you do. I believe spending so much time with her has changed you, just as you have changed her. She did tell me that she does have feelings for you, and not in a familial way." Reiji raised a brow as hope swelled in his chest. "Give her this night to recover from the injury you caused her and seek her out tomorrow. I think that is enough time for you to gather your thoughts properly and both of you will be able to speak in a calm manner with each other. Perhaps you will be able to articulate how you truly feel about her without forcing yourself on her."

"I understand," he said.

"As for my punishment for your behavior, you may only feed on the blood stores and refrain from entertaining anyone else until you are mated to her. You will have to ask her to help you heal by feeding from her, that is if she will allow you to touch her right now."

Reiji's jaw clenched thinking about the implications. He knew that Yui may be frightened of him right now and not want him to touch her as freely as he was able to before. The pain in his chest intensified, a harsh reminder that his recent behavior towards her was to blame. Now that he had time to think about it he understood why she had been so hurt and upset with him. He would have been enraged if he had caught her with someone at school after the kiss they shared and a promise for more to come between them. Someone that was not one of them. He hated it. It was difficult to even think about sharing her with his brothers, but an unknown was something entirely different. He had to stop thinking of Yui as a conquest, a means to best his brothers by being the first to mate with her. He knew now he needed to respect her and show his affection. It was the only way he could begin to make up for his terrible mistake.

Karlheinz watched with amusement as his son's emotions flickered across his face. It was rare for Reiji to show any emotion at all. Being with Yui had changed that for everyone, even him. He and Reiji shared a similar demeanor: cunning, manipulative, detached, always plotting to gain the upper hand in any situation. He was in new territory regarding her affections. She was unpredictable, as most humans are. Each strategy that Reiji would plan to gain her favor, Yui unknowingly had a counterplan to derail him. He found it fascinating to watch them dance around each other, always at arm's length. Yui due to fear and Reiji because he was too confident in winning.

"That is all, Reiji. You may leave now. No blood from the stores until you speak to Yui and ask her to help you heal. I think being in pain tonight may do you some good considering she will be in pain due to her broken wrist that you inflicted."

Reiji nodded mutely and made his way to his chambers to take a shower and clean up. He had a lot of thinking to do tonight. Yui was far too important to act deceitful towards, and certainly, she did not warrant having someone force themselves upon her. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted her to submit to his affections willingly. He wanted…no needed her to be with him because she wanted and desired him just as much, not because he tried to force her there by his own will. He would give her this night to convalesce, with the help of Shu of all people, but tomorrow no-one would keep him away from her. He had to atone for his transgressions and take her punishment without complaint.


	24. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons in this chapter

Shu stepped out his shower and began to towel off. He'd quickly rushed from his father's study directly to his chambers before planning to go to Yui's. After all that his younger brother had put her through, he didn't want to distress her further showing up to her room looking as he did, covered in Reiji's blood from the thorough beating he and his brothers had given him. Shu shook his head partly to rid the remaining droplets of water clinging to the ends of wavy hair and partly in disbelief at recalling Reiji's account of their confrontation. For as smart as he prided himself being, Reiji could be pretty dense when it came to considering the feelings of others.

Changing into his sleep pants and a t-shirt, he finished his bathroom routine before venturing to see her. His body thrummed with anticipation the closer he came to her room. Nearing her door, he spotted his youngest brother leaning against the wall. Subaru, upon seeing him come closer shoved himself off the wall. He dipped his head in acknowledgment of his older brother, wondering what Shu was doing there. "She just fell asleep. I wanted to keep guard in case Reiji tried to come speak to her."

Shu chuckled, grasped the doorknob, and nodded at his brother. "Good thinking. I will be sleeping in here with her today. Father wanted me to watch over her."

"Tch. Figures." Subaru pushed a hand roughly through his silvery hair and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he set steady strides towards his room leaving Shu behind.

Opening the door with a twist of his wrist, Shu pushed the door ajar quietly. He silently closed it behind him not yet wanting to disturb Yui from her slumber. He padded quietly over to her bed, removing his shirt, and pulled back the covers slipping under them to join her. His mouth parted slightly in surprise at seeing what she was wearing. A yellow baby doll just like the red one he found in her wardrobe days earlier, hugged her body in all the right ways.

He smirked as he slid under the covers with her and rolled on his side to watch her while she slept. She was facing him on her left side, her wrist sporting a new cast tucked neatly under her pillow, her right arm rested across her body draping her hand onto the bed in front of her. He noted she wore the MP3 player around her neck that he bought her a few years ago. She had a habit of listening to music on nights she was restless.

He lay there quietly for a while just observing her-he could watch her sleep forever and never bore of it. In fact, he could watch her do anything. Shu took note of her delicate features, his crystal blue eyes memorizing the small details of her face: her long lashes fanning out over her high cheekbones, her button nose, her full lips that were slightly parted.

Raising his hand, he gently brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. He shifted closer and leaned down to place his lips on hers. She let out a low whimper when he pulled away. He removed her earbuds and unclasped her MP3 players, placing it next to the bed. He shifted and kissed her again. "Yui," he said in a soft, soothing tone, "wake up."

She blinked her eyes open and let out a soft gasp. "S-shu." Stiffening briefly in surprise, she pulled the covers tightly around her small frame. "What are you doing here?"

"Father told me to watch over you tonight." He propped himself on his elbow and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing lightly against her bottom lip. "We were worried about you."

Shifting slightly under the blanket, she attempted to adjust herself to give him more room accidentally adding pressure to her left wrist. She let out a low hiss, pain shooting up her arm. Shu pulled her to lay across his chest, adjusting her body against his as he laid down on his back. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh when her scent hit him, vanilla and a hint of summertime. It made his mouth water.

Yui nuzzled his shoulder and repositioned her body closer to his, her hand accidentally brushing against the slight erection Shu was sporting. "S-sorry." She gasped removing her hand hastily. She was startled to feel the hardness, and yet, she was curious about it. She didn't know how he felt about her. Though he would often tease her about sex to make her blush, that didn't necessarily mean he harbored any romantic feelings for her.

He grabbed her wrist lightly and chuckled. "There is no need to be sorry. You can touch me whenever you like." He tucked his chin to his chest to meet wide, rose-colored eyes; her embarrassment clearly written in the blush coloring her cheeks.

She tugged her hand slightly, but he held fast with firm pressure. "I couldn't do that!" she squeaked.

He raised her hand and kissed each of her fingers delicately while holding her gaze. "One day I hope we will be bonded, Yui." He cooed, "You will be mine as much as I will be yours." Shu smirked as he moved to pin her under his body, hovering over her, his leg moving to nestle between her thighs. Yui let out a surprised yelp and stared up at him in wonder, her eyes wide. He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss, attempting to pour all his unspoken feelings for her into that single kiss.

Shu pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck. "Yui," he rasped out in a husky voice, "let me make you feel better. Let me show you how much I feel for you."

"F-feel for me?" her breath hitched in her throat.

He didn't answer her. He instead tugged the covers down, exposing her body to his greedy eyes. He lifted his hand to her chest and brushed his thumb across her nipple that strained against the fabric of her top. Yui let out a breathy moan. Her eyes unconsciously closed and her head rolled back into her plush pillow, mind awash with new sensations. With the gentle pressure on her breast and against the apex of her thighs, she was having a hard time forming a rational thought.

His nostrils flared when the scent of her desire filled the room. His fangs scraped against her neck. He felt her shiver as he moved to caress along her collarbone and chest with his lips and tongue. He stopped at the ribbon that tied the top together and tugged it with his teeth, loosening it with ease. He pulled it apart, her breast exposed to him completely. She tried to cover herself, but he caught her wrist. "Please just relax, Yui. I won't hurt you. I want to make you feel good, this is about you tonight," he hummed against her skin. She relaxed slightly in his hold. He tugged her hand and placed it above her head continuing to explore her body.

Shu closed his eyes and nuzzled her chest briefly, his blond curls brushing between her breasts, before his mouth closed around the hard bud of her right breast. He sucked lightly and stroked it with his tongue. Peaking up with one keen blue eye, he watched as Yui began to squirm slightly at the new sensation. He released her hand, ghosting his fingers lightly down her arm and continued his path down to her hip giving it a squeeze, his long fingers playing with the thin fabric covering her soft skin.

Yui felt like she was being burned alive with Shu's touch. She needed more. His lips, tongue, fangs, and fingertips left a trail of heat in their wake. A firm squeeze clutched at her hip and she bucked against him, needing friction where his knee pressed against her core. A needy whimper escaped her lips. She had never experience pleasure like this before. It certainly didn't feel like this when she tried to pleasure herself. The anticipation and uncertainty of his next actions intensified the experience of every brush of his fingertips, every caress of his lips, the searing feel of his skin against her skin.

He let out a chuckle kissing his way up her neck. "Such a lewd woman," he jeered, claiming her lips, and moving his hand to the center of her thong, his long fingers teasing just at the edge as he continued to kiss her. Feeling brave, Yui sucked his tongue into her mouth and lightly bit causing him to growl. "You are a naughty little vixen, aren't you?"

His taunting bolstered her bravery; she tugged at his wavy locks pulling him back into a passionate kiss. He slipped his hand under her thong and briefly stilled his movements. He pulled back, a wicked smirk played on his swollen lips. "You shaved." He was surprised to find that her sex was smooth. Yui blushed deeply and turned her head slightly trying to bury her head in his neck.

Shu nibbled her ear, lightly biting down. "I like it," he growled. He moved his hand again, his light touches driving her crazy. He nudged her legs further apart with his own and stoked over her soft outer lips. He cautiously dipped a finger to touch her wet folds and regarded her face to gauge her reaction. Judging her soft, breathy moans and the grinding of her hips seeking friction of his palm as consent, he continued, slipping his finger into her wet folds. Yui let out a shuddering gasp, hips jerking forward. He continued to watch her face contort into lustful expressions as he began to brush up and down her slit before lowering his head and reclaiming her right breast.

Yui was completely lost to the vampire's ministrations. His assault on breast and between her thighs nearly overwhelmed her. She writhed beneath the lean body that was pressed against hers. As he ground his erection into her thigh, she felt a coil begin to tighten low in her belly. Shu moved along her sensitive slit, and she felt him begin to circle her opening. Her breath hitched in anticipation as he continued to tease, up and down, around. Up, down, and around. It was maddening. When finally he slowly slipped a finger into her core, she let out a needy mewl, the slight sensations of being stretched and filled completely foreign to her.

The sounds she was making were more beautiful than any music he'd heard, serving only to heighten his own desire for her. He continued worked her slick channel for a few moments and then withdrew. She gave a soft whine of frustration as he suddenly pulled away. Unable to resist any longer, he reached over to grab her right hand that had come to rest against his bare chest and guided it to his length that was painfully rubbing against his clothes. "Touch me, Yui," he exhaled. "See what you do to me."

Her fingers hesitantly brushed against the hard bulge straining against the cloth of his pajama bottoms. She was indeed surprised at the feeling beneath her fingers, though pleasantly so. A sense of power and resolve coursed through her upon realizing that she could have such an effect on him. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. Seeing the desire for another's touch that matched her own, she moved to slip her hand inside his boxers. Yui's eyes went wide for a moment as she watched him close his eyes, his face twisting in pleasure and relief as she grazed the pads of her fingers over his head. Warm, sticky liquid coated her fingertips as swirled them around the tip of his shaft. A deep moan escaped Shu's lips and she felt him twitch. Yui timidly moved to curl her fingers around his length. 'Gods, it's …it's huge,' she thought as she marveled at the hot, velvety smooth skin of his member. She gave it a cautious squeeze, afraid that she would hurt him and felt him throb against her hold. Shu gave a shuddering breath and moved his hips slightly to encourage her. He pushed down his sleeping pants and boxers, kicking them off to spread his legs slightly to give her more room. He wrapped his hand around hers and guided her movement. "Just like that," he breathed.

As Yui began her own exploration Shu's body, he continued his with hers. He wanted to show her what pleasures of the flesh could be found tonight. He returned to caressing the slick heat at the apex of her thighs, sliding his middle finger slowly in and out of her as she moved her hand along his shaft, her thumb occasionally brushing his weeping slit. He could tell she was having a difficult time concentrating on her movements as he stroked her tight channel, curling his finger to brush against her front wall. He watched as she bit her lip to hold back a low moan and bucked her hips.

"Please," she groaned. She felt the pressure build within her, a tight coil within her lower abdomen that made her lose all thought and reason. She needed more. She moved her own hand faster and squeezed him tighter the closer she came to the edge.

"Such a greedy thing, aren't you?" he taunted. His thumb found her swollen clit; he gently rubbed it and Yui let out a strangled cry. He added a second finger into her wet folds, alternating between scissoring and curling his fingers. When he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers, he slowed his movements.

Needy, pleading eyes met his. "Please," she begged. The enhanced feeling of being stretched and filled had only served to heighten her frustration.

Shu sucked her nipple and bit lightly, drawing blood into his mouth. He was getting close to his own release. He wanted to bury himself in her but knew it was too soon for that. For now, this would have to do. He had gotten further with her than any of his brothers which pleased him. One day she would be his, completely.

Deciding that Yui had endured enough of his torment, he relented and increased the pressure and speed to her core. He would give her what she desperately wanted, needed at this point. He glanced up at her face to see her bite her lip and draw blood as she tightened, once again, around him. Cries of pleasure escaped her swollen, ruby lips as his thumb circled her nub.

Her movements along his length became increasingly erratic. He could tell that she was close as her walls began to tremble around his fingers. Suddenly, warm lips were against his chest, and he felt a Yui's sweet tongue curl around his nipple. An electric shock ran through him, straight to his member and it grew in her hand. With his own end rapidly approaching, he moved to pinch her clit between his forefinger and the pad of his thumb. He felt her clamp down around him, and her channel rippling with pleasure. He let out a growl as his orgasm barreled through him. He claimed Yui's lips with a deep kiss as he shuddered in ecstasy. She screamed into his mouth which he greedily swallowed the sounds of her cries. He continued to rub her clit and stroke her through her release as she bucked her hips into his hand.

He kissed her lips tenderly as he slowed the kiss taking a ragged breath. Yui's eyes were glazed over as she watched him lift his hand and savor his fingers, her essence running down them. She was mesmerized by such an erotic sight. He let out a sigh. "This taste almost as good as your blood."

Yui blushed deeply, and he chuckled at her. He kissed her lips briefly before removing himself from the bed. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He settled her on one of the low chairs and moved to fill the tub, her eyes on him the whole time. His body was more muscular than she thought. He always had a habit of wearing several layers of clothes which masked his slim, powerful figure. 'How does he stay in such good shape?'

He came back and knelt in front of her. She was clutching her top shut as she hadn't bothered to tie it. He ran his hand up her arms and smoothed them over her shoulders to slowly removed the yellow garment. "No need to be shy now." He laughed when she moved to cover herself. He signaled for her to stand and hooked his thumbs in her thong, pulling it down and helping her step out of it completely.

He stepped back, marveling at the sight before him. It was the first time he'd seen her completely bare. He raked his eyes over her form from head to toe, burning the memory into his mind. She played with the ends of her hair, twisting with embarrassment under his scrutinizing gaze, a deep pink blush decorated her cheeks. His stepped closer, with his own eyes boring into her ruby pools, he whispered softly, "You're beautiful."

Bending down to place an arm behind her knees, he lifted her with ease and placed her in the bath being mindful of her cast. He moved her forward and sat behind her. Leaning forward, he wrapped an arm around her and turned off the water. He settled her against his chest and sighed. "I love you, Yui. I want you to be mine."

Yui stiffened briefly before melting back into his arms. "I love you, too," she murmured. They were both quiet for a time. Shu absently rubbed her arms enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his fingers. She let out a soft sigh and nuzzled her face into his chest. "This is all new to me, Shu, and I'm scared. I always expected the fact that one day I would leave all of you," she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "I know. We have eternity now, and I will wait if I need to for you. I've wanted you for some time now. What is a little more," he mused. One day she would be his, he knew this. He wanted her with a ferocity that almost scared him at times. He was pleased he could have this moment with her. It would have to hold him over until he could properly claim her as his mate. He would not seek out release with any other from now on. He would wait for her.

He washed her body slowly, gently running a soft sponge across her shoulders, down her back and stomach, along her legs until every inch of her was clean. When finished he dried her off, wrapped her in a fluffy robe, and carried her back to the bed which had been changed by the familiars while they were bathing. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping a secure arm around her.

Yui yawned and snuggled closer, hitching her leg over his, her arm wrapped around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered, planting a soft kiss on his pale chest.

"The pleasure was mine," he chuckled at her. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against his side. 'She will be worth the wait.'


	25. Shift

Gin carefully carried a tray laden with food towards Yui's room-Laito right beside her. "Do you think she is awake?" Gin whispered as they neared her door.

Laito's green eyes twinkled mischievously, meeting hers briefly before his hand grasped the doorknob. "I don't know. She may be too tired from all that singing last night," he giggled. He shouldered the door as he twisted the knob and entered the room, holding it open wide for Gin to enter. He lightly kicked the door closed with his foot and followed Gin to the table in the corner of the room. Yui had been absent for breakfast and being the caring vampires they were, he and Gin brought her breakfast.

Scanning the room, Laito found Yui sitting at her desk wearing her headphones oblivious their entrance. Her delicate hand absentmindedly rubbed her right breast in a soothing gesture. She bore a look of concentration on her face as she read something on her computer screen.

Gin quietly placed the tray on the table and looked to Laito with a raised brow. Laito giggled and silently crept closer to Yui hoping to see what had captured her attention. He tilted his head and a muted snicker left his lips upon seeing what it was: '9 Must-Read tips for First-Time Sex'.

Dipping his head, he licked her cheek, eliciting a shriek from Yui. "What the hell, Laito?" She moved her body to block the screen of her laptop while shoving him away from her. She closed her laptop hurriedly and tossed her headphones to the side, glaring at him, her face a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh come on, Yui. Don't be shy. We all heard you last night." He grinned down at her, a playful lilt in his voice.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Her rose-colored eyes shifted away from his. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled while playing with the fabric of her sweater. She was mortified that she had been discovered looking at that particular website and of all people, it was Laito that caught her. She would never hear the end of it. She was positive he would mention this every opportunity he could just to embarrass her.

"Come on," he said while tugging at her elbow to help her stand. "We brought you something to eat. You were not downstairs for breakfast, so Gin and I decided to surprise you," he chuckled.

She elbowed him lightly in the gut as she moved towards the table where Gin sat with an indulgent look watching them. "Sorry, Yui," Gin giggled as Yui took her seat. "You know how he can be."

Yui rolled her eyes as she settled in her chair. "All too well, unfortunately."

Laito leaned his elbow on the table, his chin resting in his palm, a devious smirk on his lips as he watched Yui eat. He absentmindedly twirled a chopstick in his other hand. "Is there something you need help with?" He raised a brow at her. A half grin on his face. "Did your play time with Shu spark some questions? From what we could hear, it sure sounded like he gave you some answers last night." He tossed her his best flirtatious wink.

If there was a merciful god that would let her die of humiliation, now was the time. Yui closed her eyes and shook her head. "Laito, please." Her voice low and slightly pained, "It's not funny."

He moved, kneeling down in front of her, and turned her body towards his gathering her hands in his. He gave her a gentle smile as he looked at her. "I wasn't laughing. I was asking an honest question. What does our Yui need help with? Before you say 'nothing' as you usually do, I happened to see what you were reading."

She attempted to tug her hands away and move away from him. Yui stilled when she caught his gaze-emerald eyes shining with concern. It was slightly unsettling for her to see him so solemn. He was the mischievous one. The one she could openly tease and play with. It disturbed her to see him so serious with her. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I'm just…I guess what I mean is…" She opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile, "I don't know what to do or expect."

"That I can help you with." He winked as he sat back on his haunches. "Finish eating and we can talk."

Yui picked through her food, not in the mood to eat. Her mind buzzed with memories from last night, and she felt herself getting flushed. Her stomach being attacked by what she thought were an angry mess of butterflies. What Shu had made her feel was extremely pleasurable and a little painful, in a good way.

When she had awoken, he was already gone. Disappointment and insecurities pulsed through her. Maybe she had done something wrong. She was so inexperienced when it came to boys. They had dozens of years more experience than her. How could she possibly please them? These insecurities were what had led her to do some reading on what to expect when things progressed further and to get some tips on what she should do to help pleasure her partner. With a defeated sigh, she shoved her plate to the side and lightly banged her head on the table. 'It's hopeless.'

Gin placed her hand on Yui's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What do you need to know?"

Yui lifted her head, brows furrowed. "I just don't know what to do," she sighed. She leaned back in her chair, shoulders slumped in defeat. Upending her teacup, she held it in her palm, studying it as if it held the answers to her dilemma. It occurred to her that this was a certain someone's favorite tea set. Why would he…? Whatever, that didn't really matter, but it did remind her of something else.

"I mean, I understand the basics, I guess, but to put them into action is something completely different. When I caught Reiji…" She grit her teeth as pain lanced through her chest. She didn't want to go there, but nonetheless, she was curious. "Someone was doing something to him that I had never thought of before."

Gin nodded knowingly at her. "I see." She knew she had to try to be delicate about this particular topic with Yui. She could see the painful memories play across Yui's face. Laito had filled her in on what had sparked the clash between the two last night when he and Ayato had returned from speaking with Reiji.

"Yui," Gin began as she moved to share the arm of the blonde's seat, "I know you both care for each other deeply." Placing a comforting arm around her wounded friend she continued, "I'm sure you must be hurting, but you have to keep in mind how different your upbringings have been. Vampire urges are so hard to resist, and you can't really understand their intensity until you experience them. I'm sure that he sought out the company of someone else so that he didn't force you into a situation you weren't ready for. His actions were done in deference to you, not disrespect. I believe in my heart that he thought what he did what he did was out of love for you, Yui. I hope that you can see that and forgive him."

A heavy tension had settled in the room. Gin could practically see that gears turning in Yui's mind. She stood up and forced a cough to break the silence. "I suppose that didn't answer your question of not knowing how to replicate what you saw, now did it?" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Moving to sit back down at the table, she continued, "You want to know how to…pleasure someone that way?"

The pointed question pulled Yui out of her daze. She blushed deeply and cleared her throat. "Huh? Oh…yeah, um, I had never thought about that stuff before. Is that something common, I mean, do people actually do that?"

Gin tried not to smile at Yui's innocence. It was adorable that she knew very little when it came to sex. She understood now of course that Yui had been raised by a man, only to come here to live with several others. "Yes. It's quite common actually. Not only do woman do that, but men can return the favor."

Yui's mouth parted, her innocent eyes wide. "W-what?" She then remembered how Shu had licked her essence off his fingers greedily last night after he touched her. The scene was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed.

"Oh, yes. I suppose you could consider it a form of foreplay." Gin giggled as she reached over to pick up a banana that lay on Yui's try. "Let me show what I am talking about."

Yui watched half in mortification and half in fascination with what Gin was showing her. It didn't help that the whole time Laito was perched on the arm of Gin's chair with his arm wrapped around her making disturbingly descriptive perverted commentary about what she was doing. He only added the salacious spectacle by pointing at certain parts and adding his own thoughts about the whole ordeal. Once Gin was done explaining everything, she peeled the banana and began to eat it causing Yui to laugh at the way Laito paled slightly at Gin's devilish grin and a waggle of her brows in his direction.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Laito added, "Kissing is also a form of foreplay," he smirked over at Gin. Moving over to Yui's chair he rested one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table, effectively caging her. His face hovered directly above hers, and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. With a sultry tone, he added, "You can drive them crazy with a kiss alone."

"How do you do that?" Yui looked at Gin for answers.

Gin nodded to Laito. "Why don't you show him how you kiss. He is an excellent kisser who always turns me into a puddle. I am sure he could give you tips on what you need to do."

Yui peered up at Laito from under her thick lashes with a questioning look. "Do you mind showing me?"

Laito moved his arm lower down her arm, his fingers lightly dancing as he went, causing her to shiver. Placing his arm securely around her back and under her knees, he picked her up bridal-style and moved them to sit on edge of Yui's bed, his back facing the door of her room. He adjusted her on his lap, settling her sideways. "I've been curious." He gave a naughty giggle. "How does our little Yui kiss? Is it seductive? Is it clumsy? Or is it surprising like you are?"

Yui frowned as she looked up at him. "I'm sure it's boring, considering I've only kissed a few times."

Gin stood and moved to stand beside them. She bit her lip while looking at them. "Don't you think she should straddle your lap to give her better access?" She hooked her arms under Yui's, causing Yui to yelp in surprise. She moved her so she was now straddling Laito and was much closer to him. She stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "There. That is much better, no?"

Laito smirked and grabbed Yui's hip and bucked into her. "Yes, much." He hummed.

"L-Laito. Is that? Do you have…?" Yui gasped in surprised trying to stand, but Laito increased the pressure on her hips and held her in place.

"You need to stop being skittish when it comes to these sorts of things." He giggled. "I can't help it, especially after seeing my Gin show you in great detail how to-"

Yui slapped a hand over his mouth and shook her head. "I get it," she breathed.

Laito licked her hand and grinned at her when Yui pulled her hand away and growled at him. She wiped his salvia on his shirt and grimaced. "Gross."

Gin snorted and sprawled out comfortably across Yui's pale pink comforter. She adjusted herself so that she could have a better view and nodded to Laito. "Showtime."

Yui let out a soft sigh and nodded, looking up at Laito, her eyes wide. Laito's emerald eyes were half-lidded as he took in Yui's appearance. He was struck by how beautiful she actually was. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulder in soft waves, and the pink sweater she was wearing complimented her complexion quite well. Images of Yui writhing under him in pleasure suddenly assaulted his mind, and he shifted her weight on his lap.

"Cut that out," she hissed.

Giving her hips a squeeze, he giggled. "Stop being a prude. If that bothers you, how do you expect to bond with anyone," he countered.

Yui narrowed her eyes briefly at him before a playful grin appeared on her lips. A surge of boldness shot through her and she pushed Laito down so he was flat on the bed. Her arms were braced on either side of his head, her thick blonde hair forming a curtain around them. She ground her hips forward teasingly, rubbing his erection against her core causing friction. She raised a brow at him. "Better?" she taunted.

"Most definitely," Laito whispered as he raised his head up to capture her lips with his own. His hand moved to push back some of her hair and then cupped the back of her head pulling it forward so he could rest his comfortably on the bed. He moved his other arm to snake around her waist, pulling her flat against him. His tongue slowly came out a caressed her bottom lip in a teasing manner.

Yui shifted her weight to lift a hand and card her fingers through Laito's auburn hair, tugging lightly. Her left arm, inhibited by the cast, rested parallel to the bed supporting her weight with her elbow. "You can scratch his scalp, and tug a little harder." Gin said in a low tone. "You won't hurt them, remember they are vampires."

Raking her fingernails against his scalp, Yui tugged his hair more aggressively. Laito sighed when she parted her lips for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He began to explore her mouth as her tongue tentatively stroked his. He was pleasantly surprised by the softness of her lips, as well as her body. It molded perfectly against his. His eyes snapped open when Yui sucked his tongue bringing it into hers, twirling her own around it. Not even Gin did that. A low growl left him when she lightly bit his tongue and bucked against him at the same time. He slowly closed his eyes trying to block out these new sensations she was making him feel.

"Don't be afraid to move your hands, Yui. There are many sensitive areas of the body that are pleasing to touch, or kiss, like the neck and ears. Try exploring his body when kissing." Gin hummed. "It is important to stimulate multiple areas simultaneously and not stay in one spot too long, or it gets boring."

Yui loosened her hold on his hair and moved her right hand slowly from his hair, her fingers brushing against the side of his neck slowly. Unskilled lips moved haphazardly along his jaw, creeping closer to his ear. She hesitantly took his right earlobe between her teeth and softly sucked. Encouraged by the quiet moaning emanating from Laito's lips, she snuck out her tongue to lick the shell of his ear. Her breath against the damp skin sending a tingle of delight through him and he shivered, gasping out her name.

She let her hot tongue travel from his ear to caress his neck, tracing lazy figure eights. Laito tilted his head to give her more space, and she felt him shudder with each light nip of his skin. Laito shifted his arms from Yui's waist to massage her behind and rock her pelvis against his growing bulge. Sparks shot through her body as her core rubbed against him. Lust, hot and heavy, coursed through her body.

Her mind began to wander, thoughts plagued with Laito. Her feelings for him had always been safe. An innocent type of love, one of fraternal fondness. The feelings he was invoking in her were perplexing. His hands, strong and steady held her tight against him, making her feel safe and wanted. It was a heady combination. Her thoughts ran in circles as she kissed and nipped against his heated skin, the fire within her rising in turn. Murky feelings of friendship swirled and morphed until crystallizing into perfect clarity-she needed him more from him than what a brother could offer.

Logic and reasoning left her as she pressed her body more firmly against his, grinding hard against his stiff manhood. She found she couldn't get close enough to him and wanted to devour him completely. She savored the taste of his skin as worked her way down his neck. Tugging open his collar to place a few sloppy kisses against his collarbone, she sampled the flavor of his soft skin there too, and then made her way back to his mouth. He greedily met her mouth with his arms moving to rub along her back. Yui trailed her right hand lower to his chest and pinched his nipple lightly as she stroked his sensitive fangs with her tongue.

Laito jerked his head to the side, his eyes wide with shock. He took a ragged breath and his gaze slid over to Gin's briefly before looking back at Yui who had a confused look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

When she had touched him while stroking his fangs, desire pulsed through him. It was sensory overload. He was slightly confused with these new emotions he was feeling for Yui. Their relationship had always been one of fun and teasing. He never seriously considered bonding with her or claiming her as his mate. He had Gin who filled all those needs for him. However, when she had kissed him and started to explore his body something within him started to change. The way their bodies had connected, the raw heat of her kiss, an act which they had only been intended to be instructional had felt like so much more. He had come to love her not long after she arrived and now he felt an attraction to her which he could foresee easily matching what he felt for Gin. He could feel his world shifting. No longer just his 'little' sister, he saw her more as a woman now. A woman he wanted.

He saw the confusion on her face and slowly had turned to hurt as she continued to study him. He let out a low giggle, trying to buy himself some time from the war within himself. "Not at all." He plastered a flirtatious smile on his face let out his usual breathy sigh. "You did very well. You have nothing to worry about if you kiss anyone like that." He swallowed the sudden dryness in his throat. The thought of her with anyone else sparked a twinge of jealousy.

He looked up at Yui, still secure in his hold and studied her, taking her face in detail for what seemed for the first time in his life. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were half-lidded as she looked at him. He lifted his hand and brushed her lower lip that was swollen from their kiss. Her full kissable lips. They regarded each other silently for a moment while Gin looked on puzzled by the sudden shift in their exchange.

Abruptly, a voice rang out as the door opened, "Gin, Laito, why haven't you answered? You must be ready and at the limo in five minutes." At the sound of the intruder's voice, Laito saw Yui's curious face morph into one of pure horror. She slowly raised her head up to look straight into sharp garnet eyes.

"Re-Reiji?" she sputtered as she glimpsed a fleeting look of hurt and anger grace his normally serene face. Panic and embarrassment flooded her body as she scrambled to get off a cackling Laito, banging her wounded wrist in the process. She let out a yelp and cradled the cast to her chest, breathing heavily.

Laito got up and moved to hug Yui goodbye. "It looks like Gin and I have to be off now. I believe you and Reiji are to stay home today. If he gives you any problems," he paused, casting a sidelong glance in his brother's direction before emphasizing, "which I highly doubt he will, Father will be here if you need anything." He ruffled Yui's hair playfully and then turned back towards his mate and nodded.

Gin rushed over to bid her farewell. Holding Yui in a firm embrace, she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and leaned in to loudly whisper, "This is a good chance for you to use your new moves." Yui's face grew impossibly redder, and her wide pink eyes rapidly shifted from Gin to Reiji who looked like he could hardly contain himself for spite. Looking back to stare at Gin in disbelief, she questioned the girl's sanity. She'd just been caught straddling another man. Was Gin possibly suggesting that she seduce Reiji, the very same person whom she'd also just found in a similarly compromising position? Crazy, the girl must be insane. With a knowing giggle, Gin gave Yui a reassuring squeeze and turned to go.

Laito ushered Gin to leave in front of him. Turmoil bubbled through his gut. His feelings for Yui were all over the place. He didn't know what suddenly brought on these emotions, and he didn't enjoy the feeling of this disorienting mixture of jealousy and lust that pulsed through him.A thought flashed through his mind: 'The others be damned. I want her.'

At the doorway stood Reiji, holding the door open for the two to make their way out. As Laito passed, he paused, letting out a low, warning growl and cast a threatening glare towards his brother. Reiji's eyes narrowed but he said nothing in response to the unusual display of aggression from Laito who then quickly moved to catch up with Gin.

The oppressive silence hung thickly in Yui's room. She could feel the weight of his gaze as she looked pointedly at the floor and toed the carpet before her. A jumble nerves writhed in her belly making her feel slightly nauseous and glad that she hadn't eaten much of the breakfast that Laito and Gin had brought her. Trying to think of some way to ease the awkward tension in the room, she shuffled over to the table where she had eaten and began to arrange the dishes and silverware on the tray so it could be cleared away. The moment she picked up her empty teacup, he called to her, his presence much closer than she was expecting. She dropped it in surprise and watched as it fell, shattering on the floor. Reiji's favorite teacup now lay in pieces at her feet. Running her hand over her face, she questioned if the day could get any worse, and bent to pick up the broken fragments.

"Yui, please leave it. If you would agree to speak with me, I would like that very much." He was so damned polite she couldn't possibly refuse.

Dread washed over. Oh yes. This day was about to get much worse.


	26. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to update. I hope everyone has a happy holiday season.
> 
> Onward~
> 
> Paddlin'

Pieces of his favorite teacup lay strewn at her feet. When he prepared the tray for Laito and Gin to take to her, he'd decided to include one of his most treasured pieces of china hoping she'd notice. If this were a week ago, hell, two days, he would have scolded her for being so careless with his things. However, this was not the time to pick a fight about a silly cup. He had much graver sins to atone for. He'd broken her, quite probably in more ways than just physically, and Yui was worth so much more than a plain porcelain dish, how could he help but overlook the loss?

He allowed himself a silent inward sigh of mourning for his teacup as he watched stand frozen staring at the broken bits of bone china. He hoped this wasn't some sort of prophetic metaphor for their relationship. Though, as cozy as she looked in the arms Laito, he wouldn't be surprised if it was. It had taken every ounce of control he possessed not to dash across the room and rip the two apart. Sharing was not something that came easily to him, and after hearing the 'events' between Yui and Shu last night, his jealousy was at a boiling point.

The conversation that lay ahead of them was not bound to be an easy one but it was necessary if he wanted to fix what he had damaged. Knowing that he was the one in the wrong, he was going to have to be the one to break the ice. He watched her bend to retrieve the jagged pieces of the cup. Smoothing his face into his most remorseful expression and hoping to sound as contrite as possible, he took the leap, "Yui, please leave it. If you would agree to speak with me, I would like that very much."

Anxiety flooded her veins. She had hoped to put this talk off for a long as possible, but after being caught looking at that sex advice article by Laito and then being discovered in such a compromising position by the man in front of her, it didn't seem like luck was on her side at all today. She wasn't even sure if she had fully forgiven him yet; though Gin's earlier word had helped her to see the situation in a new light. Despite her desire to avoid the inevitable, there was nothing to be gained by it off. She should hear Reiji out now or she might risk driving a wedge even further between them and that was something she certainly didn't want to do. Gathering her courage, she let out a soft sigh and gave him a somber nod of a consent.

"Is your room acceptable? It's farther away from Father's study and I'd like to keep our conversation between us if that's alright. However, I understand if you'd rather not be alone with me right now."

"Here is fine. I agree that this should be between us. I…I'm not afraid of you Reiji. After thinking about it, I don't believe you meant to hurt me. We were both upset and got carried away."

He heaved a great sigh of relief. "Why don't we sit down." He motioned for her to sit on the couch near the fireplace. Angling himself to face her he cleared his throat searching for a way to begin. He thought that he had planned his apology well, but when he looked into her apprehensive eyes, all of the carefully crafted words he had stung together didn't seem good enough. He sat there for a moment studying her as she nervously picked at her sweater and smoothed her skirt. Then it came to him, she was still wearing a cast and she had yelped in pain when she had righted herself from atop Laito. "I noticed that you still are in a cast and experiencing pain. Did Father or Shu not offer to heal you with their blood?"

She looked at Reiji perplexed. "No, they did not. I guess I forgot to ask in all the um…commotion."

"I suppose that is understandable, though it bothers me to see you in pain, especially since I am the one to blame. I'm afraid the others are all at school but I can offer to heal you now if you'd agree or I can take you to see Father if you'd rather."

"Thank you, but it really doesn't hurt all that much at the moment and well, I just ate so I'm not sure if I could drink enough to heal now. Perhaps we can just talk first and then see about healing me."

"If that is what you wish. Your cast can also be removed once you feed, however, I suppose Father will have to be the one to do it I'm unable for the time being."

"Unable?" she questioned.

Embarrassed to be seen as weak in front of her, and not wanting to have her feel guilty about his punishment he felt he deserved, he dipped his head and lowered his voice, "Yes, well, my brothers were quite impassioned in defending your honor. I haven't fully healed yet."

"Reiji, I'm so sorry. I never wanted them to hurt you on my account. Please forgive me-let me heal you!"

Guilty eyes peered up at him. How could she be sorry after what he had done? He marveled as tears began to well up in her eyes. Why would she ask his forgiveness for something he deserved? Hesitantly he reached out to clasp her hand in his. "Yui, there is nothing to forgive. I deserved my brothers' wrath. I said unforgivable things to you. I disappointed you." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he whispered: "I hurt you, and I know it wasn't just your wrist that I hurt."

You were right, it was wrong of me to seek out other women when it has been you that I have desired in that way. I have cared-" he swallowed harshly and looked down at their joined hand, "no, what I mean to say is that I have loved you, Yui, for quite some time now." She gasped at his bold confession. She had suspected that he'd cared for her, but to have him come right out and declare he loved her took her by surprise. Reiji was always so reserved when it came to emotional matters-it made his profession of love so much more meaningful.

"Though it is really no excuse, I suppose the best I can offer as an explanation is that I was afraid of scaring or hurting you, as ironic as that sounds in retrospect. I have wanted you so badly and after you made it clear that you weren't ready the night we first kissed, it only made my frustrations worse, I didn't want to force you. However, you deserve more than feeble excuses. Words fail to express how sorry I am for hurting you, for breaking your trust. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day, as I very much would like to be your mate. But this is me asking, not telling you. It is your decision too, after all."

Tears streamed down Yui's face and he pulled her into his chest as she cried. "And as to your offer, as much I would like for it, I'm not sure I deserve your kindness to heal me. Please, take all the time and space that you need."

Gradually she quieted and lifted her tear-stained face from his chest. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief which she took and dried her eyes. She sniffled and finally spoke, "Reiji, I forgive you. At breakfast Gin also spoke to me and she helped remind me how, though we've been together for years now, we still come from different backgrounds-we have different points of view. You and I are both in a position to grow and learn how to handle these new feelings. I still have a lot to learn about vampire ways and, in the same regard, you still have ways to go to understand human emotions. But most importantly I want us to teach each other. Despite what just happened, I know who you are deep down. You've always looked after me. I know you care for me-love me." She closed her eyes and steeled her nerves. Taking one last fortifying breath, she met his garnet eyes, "Reiji, I want you. I want to be your mate."

A foreign sensation of warmth spread through his body. No one had ever told him they'd wanted him before. He didn't know if he could fall any more in love with her than he was right then. Fierce desire raged behind his deceptively calm demeanor, however, he had learned his lesson-he would take his time showing her the depth of his passion. He held her gaze and raised his right hand to her caress her cheek wincing as his arm was still tender, his left hand still in hers. "Yui," he breathed in awe. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He wanted her badly but was still unsure of how comfortable she was with him touching her.

She closed her eyes as he rested his cheek against the top of her head and held her. "Please let me heal you, Reiji. I can tell you are hurting and bothers me to see you in pain."

"I will only agree if you allow yourself to be healed. I find it equally distressing to know that you are also in pain. It doesn't have to be from me. Father is-"

"Reiji, stop making apologies. I have forgiven you. I don't need or want to go see Father." With those words, she let go of his hand and pulled away from him. Confusion flickered across Reiji's face as she got up and stood to face him in front of the couch. As she moved to straddle his lap, shock flashed through him and he fought against the traitorous lustful thoughts that began to spring to life.

"May I?" she asked as she shyly reached for the buttons of his collar. He nodded slightly and she made to undo the top few catches. Leaning forward, she trailed her nose along his left shoulder to where it joined his neck and placed a soft kiss, her breath eliciting a shiver which he fought to suppress. Feeling him tremble, she smiled against his heating skin, trailing a few more kisses along his neck she made her way to his ear and ran her tongue along the shell of it. Blowing lightly on the wet skin she heard him groan. To his surprise she pulled his earlobe and began to suck lightly before nipping it, breaking the skin. Her endorphins began to pulse through him and he could feel a fresh wave of desire wash over him. Reaching up he put his hand around her waist and fought the urge to grind into her. Releasing his ear, she worked her way along his jaw and met his lips.

Needing to feel him nearer, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and adjusted herself in his lap so there was no space between them. Yui sucked on his bottom lip and stroked it with her tongue to encourage him. Restraint wearing thin, Reiji moved to slip his hands under the edge of her sweater and massaged along her back, pulling her close and enjoying the soft feel of her skin. Giving a sharp tug to his raven locks, Reiji gave a little gasp of shock and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth, maneuvering to her body to gain superiority in a silent battle for dominance when she felt his erection brush against her core. Grinding against him, she pulled away and place heated caresses along his jaw, then his neck as she made her way back to where it joined his shoulder. Moving to pull aside the collar of his shirt, she bit down and she felt his control slip and he grabbed her hips to rock against him while letting out a deep moan. Sweet, hot blood flowed into her mouth and she could begin to feel the warm tingling healing effects on her broken wrist.

"Yui," he groaned between shaky breaths, "may I?" Feeling his hand lift the bottom of her sweater she broke away and nodded, signaling that it was okay for him to remover her top. She moved to unfasten the remaining buttons on his shirt and vest before pushing them off his shoulders. Leaning back in his neck she placed a few sloppy kisses before sinking her delicate fangs back into his flesh. Reiji tilted his head forward to place his own kisses along her shoulder.

As she felt his fangs graze her skin, she remembered his own need for blood and healing. Pulling back caused him to look up from his ministrations and they regarded each other briefly before she spoke. "Reiji, please, take from me. Heal you wounds as well."

"Are you sure? It may be difficult to control our…emotions if we feed at the same time."

Gazing deeply into his eyes, she considered the implications of his words. She had made her decision. "Yes, Reiji, I'm sure. I love you."

He stilled, completely taken aback by the beautiful creature in front of him. Twice this evening she had spoken words to him that he had always longed to hear. To say that he was moved would be an understatement. She called to him, snapping him out of his daze. He met her with a fierce kiss and she let out a muffled squeak of surprise. He worships the skin along her neck, shoulder, and collarbone as she returned to mirror his actions. Running his hands along her sides, he felt her pierce his neck, and he bucked into her, inciting a moan to escape from her lips along his skin. When he could hold back no longer, he drove his own fangs into the muscle at the top of her shoulder.

She could feel his endorphins hit her system. The experience of sharing blood was beyond incredible. Pleasure coursed through her body on a level she'd not yet experienced. Running her good hand to grasp the back of his head and along his neck for leverage, she circled her hips against his engorged member, creating delicious friction for them both.

This feeling of intimacy mixed with pleasure was a first for Reiji. It was an incredible high. He needed more. His hand crept up to unfasten the lacey, navy bra encasing her breasts. Briefly struggling with the clasp, he finally got it unfastened and Yui adjusted her hold on him to allow him to remove the offending garment. His left hand came to rest at just above her rump, guiding her rocking motions against him, while his right massaged her left breast.

Overcome with sensation, she broke away from Reiji's neck and her head lolled back in pleasure. He moved to capture the pert, hard bud of her right breast with his lips that were now exposed. She gasped and trailed her right hand down the defined muscles of his abdomen until she reached his belt, clumsily working to unfasten it and his trousers. Raising herself up to give her hand space, she reached between them and grasped his length through his boxers, she gave him a firm squeeze and felt him twitch.

"Yui, if we go much further-" he took a sharp intake of breath as she slipped her hand into his underwear and stroked his member. "If-If we go much further Yui, I don't know if I can stop."

Between the delicious assault on her body and her endorphin-fueled arousal, she was completely lost. She loved him. She had already declared that she wanted to accept him as her mate. Though she had time to fulfill her promise to Karlheinz, she didn't need it. Pulling at the back of his head so she could show him the certainty in her eyes she whispered softly, "Reiji, I don't want you to stop." Incredulous eyes peered back at her. "I'm sure. I want you." With her last words, the remaining threads of his control snapped.

Lifting her up in his arms pulling her tight against his chest, and carried her over to her bed and laid her down trying to be mindful of his actions. His control was slipping, and he didn't want to harm her when she had just forgiven him for his past deeds.

He gazed down at her while he fumbled with the catches of his shirt he wore. He swallowed the dryness in his throat, tossing his shirt to the floor before joining her on the bed. He looked at her with half-lidded crimson eyes, still trying to reign in his own desire or this would be over before it even started. He wanted her with a fierceness that almost took his breath away.

Yui gasped softly reaching up with her right hand, she shakily traced the angry red line on his shoulder. She felt him shudder under her touch as tear sprang to her eyes. "What did they do to you?" She whispered.

Reiji closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her and let out a soft sigh. "Nothing I didn't deserve. It is nothing compared to the pain I felt knowing I hurt you."

Moving her head she kissed his shoulder repeatedly, a silent apology for the wound he received due to their fight. Her chest felt tight knowing that he was in pain, not only physically but emotionally as well. "Yui." He groaned, his teeth scraping against her shoulder.

She moved slightly under him and hitched her leg around his hips and tugged him forward. "Reiji." She whispered as she licked the shell of his ear. "Make me yours. I want to be yours completely, my mind, my soul, my body." She needed him just as much as he needed her. She wasn't afraid any more amazingly. She felt a deep connection with him.

His fangs pierced her skin of her neck and he let out a low hum as he shifted his hips forward, rubbing deliciously against her core. His right hand drifted down her side and snicked around her backside pulling her closer. Yui's breath hitched in her throat feeling pleasure pulse through her. "Reiji, please." She rasped.

He chuckled against her skin, licking the wound lightly. "I am already yours, Yui." He whispered. "I want to take this slow and worship you. I have wanted you for so long I don't want to rush things. We have eternity to be together, but for tonight, I want to devour you slowly."

She felt the warmth spread through her body as he kissed her neck, breathing in her scent. He traced his tongue lower towards her collarbone to her breast. He nuzzled her breast briefly before he took her pert bud into his mouth. Yui moved her hand and carded them through his hair, pulling him closer to her, continuing to shift her hips under him, trying to get any friction she could against her core. "Such a naughty girl." He chuckled. "Patience, love. Let me love you…all of you."

He kissed lower swirling his tongue as he went, leaving nips and kisses along the way. He could feel her body temperature rising as he continued. 'So pure, so delicious.' He mused as he kissed and nibbled her left hip bone. Moving his mouth he kissed above her pelvic bone through the fabric of her skirt. "Lift your hips, love." He whispered.

Yui moved her hip up as Reiji bunched the material of her skirt at her hips. With a tug, he removed her skirt, and panties in one swift movement. He leaned back on his haunches and gazed down at her taking in her nude form for the first time. Her hair was splayed above her head, her rose-colored eyes shining with love, as well as lust. Her breaths were coming out in short pants as he continued to look at her. "You're so beautiful." He said smiling softly down at her. He moved to his knees, pulling her left leg to his shoulder, kissing her foot lightly. He kissed up her thigh, leaving heated kisses in its wake. He released her leg and nuzzled her inner thigh and bit gently trying not cause her any pain.

Yui arched her back and grabbed his hair and tugged lightly, her blunt nails scraping against his scalp. Reiji groaned in response enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair. He licked the small puncture mark and kissed his way to her core. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Her scent was driving his lust making it difficult not to just take her here and now. He knew Shu hadn't claimed her completely, and wanted her first time to be pleasurable, and not painful. He intended to do have his way with her frequently after she was his mate. 'There will be time for that later.I don't want to frighten her, or hurt her.'

He licked his lips before he lowered his head completely and licked along her pink fold. "Gah." Yui hissed. She closed her legs pinning Reiji between her legs briefly. "W-what are you doing?" She tried to shift back away from him.

Reiji met her startled eyes and gave a light chuckle. He grasped her thighs and spread them open and held her gaze. "Just relax, Yui." He cooed. "I want to make you feel good."

Yui bit her lower lips before slowly nodding. "I just…I have never had…"

"I know, love. It's okay, I love that you have little experience." He held her gaze as he lowered his head once again, his tongue swirling against her swollen nub. He was trying to prepare her to take his size knowing she was small, and he was 'gifted' in that department. If she was properly prepared it would cause very little discomfort for her.

He continued his ministrations as he held her gaze, enjoying the flushed look on her face, and the noises she was making, gods those noises were making him painfully hard. He watched with fascination as she came undone for him. Her hips bucked forward pressing his face further into her core which he didn't mind at all. He couldn't get enough of her.

He shifted his hips as he crawled up her body freeing his painful erection, kicking his pants and boxers to the end of the bed in the process. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss cupping her face holding her in place. He pulled away and bit her lower lips gently before placing a soft kiss. "I love you, Yui." His crimson eyes captured hers and gave her a tender smile. "Let me make you mine."

"Yes." She breathed.

He laid down and tugged her with him. "Staddle my lap, love. It will make it easier for you." He moved, his back pressing against the headboard and grasped her small waist and helped her move so she was hovering over him. He grasped his length and rubbed her entrance briefly coating himself with her recent release. "Just lower yourself slowly." He said in a strained voice. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her.

Yui wrapped her arms around his neck, her brows furrowed in concentration as Reiji helped her take him. She bit her lower lip and her eyes caught his as she paused trying to adjust. He nuzzled her neck while one hand rubbed her back in soothing circles, the other grasping her hip. He peppered her neck and jaw with kisses as she continued to take him all at a snail's pace that was testing his ability to hold still. He wanted so badly to buck his hips and bury himself within her tight walls. He caught her earlobe between his teeth giving it a gentle tug as he lightly bit. He was trying to distract her from the pain. He whispered words of reassurance to her as she moved.

She let out a sharp gasp, tears springing to her eyes as they were finally connected completely. She felt too full it was almost too much to bear. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to regulate her breathing and adjust to the foreign sensation. She clenched around him prompting a low growl from Reiji in the process. She wanted nothing more than to remove herself from him but the fierceness of her desire to be his mate held her firm against him. She was in awe of his gentleness towards her, and she wanted to please him. She took a deep breath and bathed in his musky scent. He always smelled dark, almost forbidden to her. She couldn't get enough. He always radiated power to her with that scent alone.

Steeling her nerves she rotated her hips slightly. She felt the pain, but there was something else along with it. Pleasure licked up her spine when she moved causing her to shiver in his hold. She continued to move slowly a moan escaping her lips. "R-Reiji." She groaned. "Help me?" She needed more but she wasn't able to get there.

Reiji smirked against her neck and grasped her hips rocking her body in a steady rhythm against him. He bucked his hips up as he did. He bit his lip trying to keep a steady pace with her. He knew pleasure and pain were closely related when it came to sex and vampires, but she was still fragile and sported an injury which he caused. He would worship her slowly today binding her to him absolutely first. There would be time for more later. 'Mine, she is finally becoming mine.'

"You are mine Yui. Your body, your mind, and your soul are mine to worship and protect. My body, mind, and souls are yours now for eternity." He licked the length of her neck when he felt her clench tighter around him, her release was close. "Bite me, Yui." He whispered huskily. "Feed on me, your mate."

He felt her fangs pierce his shoulder and saw flecks of white behind his vision as the bond was formed. He bit her neck and began to pour all the love and devotion he had for her as he did. They reached their climax and she bit harder, a muffled scream from Yui as she trembled in his hold. He knew when you mated with someone it was powerful, but this was beyond anything he imagined, it almost took his breath away from the power of it.

He held her closer, still sheathed inside her velvet walls as they continued to spasm around his length. For a brief moment, his mind flickered to the possibility that he had implanted his seed in her. They didn't use protection and vampires were very fertile. She wasn't quit vampire yet, but that didn't matter. It was a real possibility that it could happen. He grinned thinking about Yui with his child, their child and it filled him with warmth. A sensation he was not entirely used to. She had the nack for making him feel things he was not entirely used to. He would have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't mate with the others anytime soon. He wanted his seed to be the only one. He knew she wasn't ready to be a mother yet, so he would have to make some tea to help her…for now. When it was time, he would be the one to make her with child, he would be sure of it.

He shifted and moved and laid down on the bed pulling out of her in the process. He cupped her cheek and rubbed her bottom lips as he gazed upon her beauty. "I love you, Yui." He kissed her forehead and smiled tenderly at her.

Yui blinked up at him, her eyes heavy with sleep. She stretched briefly and moved her head back slightly startled. "Your shoulder…it's healed." Her voice laced with awe.

He chuckled and pulled her close to his chest. "Yes, love. Your wrist should be as well. We are now mated, and when you feed from your mate it helps you heal that much faster."

She let out a sigh, her warm breath fanning across his chest. "I'm glad you are no longer in pain, Reiji." She nuzzled his chest and planted a soft kiss. "I love you." She yawned. She felt tired suddenly. She began to take comfort in the fact that she was now mated to Reiji. She felt warmth surround her like a cocoon as she drifted off to sleep.

He stood off the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants before returning to her noticing she dozed off. He lifted her nude body in his arms and pulled her close to him as he walked to the door. He walked briskly down the corridor to his own chambers and pulled back the covers to his bed. He settled Yui under the covers before he removed his clothes once again and joined her. "Sleep now, love." He whispered in the dark pulling her to his side.


	27. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I posted my last chapter mid-December, and a few days before Christmas, my baby brother was in a severe car accident that broke his back and caused brain damage. My parents picked me up on the way from Florida and Michigan and we drove all afternoon and night to get to him. He was in ICU for days. When I returned home I was really not in a place where I could write. My brother and I, even though several years apart are extremely close. My heart was just not in it.
> 
> I will attempt to post more frequently. Sill now has a different job and hours so touching base with her will be limited due to that. She will be able to help weekends to edit when she can. I just wanted to warn you. Again I am sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> Paddlin'

Yui awoke with a stretch, a delicious soreness felt between her legs and hips. A blush painted her cheeks as she recalled the events of just a few hours ago. Biting back a quiet giggle, she thought he really was quite tall as well; though, she only had Shu for comparison. Even though the experience was initially painful, the end result was incredible. Bonding with Reiji was so much more intense than she expected. She wondered if it would be like that every time from now on?

A tightening of arms around her brought her out of her musings and she popped open her eyes to note that they were in his chambers. She was pulled flush against his warm body. They were both… nude? Fresh embarrassment washed over her as she scrambled to put some space between their naked bodies. Without the haze of lust clouding her senses, bashfulness overtook her and she pulled the silken sheets tightly around her form.

A dark chuckle escaped Reiji's lips, amused that still clung to her modesty. "Come here, Love. Let me hold you."

Timidly, Yui moved to nestle into his side, tucked up under his arm. She was a bit overwhelmed at this novel sense of closeness between them. She didn't regret her choice to mate with Reiji, and he looked so content that it pained her that she would hesitate. The drastic leap their relationship had taken was still so new, and she was just a novice when it came to these intimate acts that it was difficult to overcome her deep-seated reservations. Hearing his blissful sigh only served to enhance her guilt. She craned her neck to study his face.

"Is there something wrong, my Love?"

"No," she said, perhaps with a little too much vigor. "You keep calling me 'Love.' Why? You've never called me that before."

"Even though I have loved you for some time now, I couldn't say it out loud. I didn't know how you felt about me. Now that we are mates, we can openly declare our affection for one another."

"Reiji, what about the others?"

"What about them?" he said, a shadow crossing his face. "We all knew what we were getting into Yui when we agreed that we would all pursue you. I'm sure it will pain them, but we knew it was going to happen eventually."

"But still… I don't want to rub it in their faces."

His hand moved to grasp her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Yui, they will know what has happened as soon as they see you today."

A wave of cold realization hit her as his word sunk in. She hadn't really given much thought about the change in her scent her actions would bring nor, did she take into account the refined sense of smell her vampire family possessed. Covering her face with her hand, she turned into Reiji's chest with a groan.

"Darling, please don't be embarrassed. It will be okay," he pulled her close and rubbed soothing circles along her back. "They may be upset, my Love, but it will most likely be with me, and that's alright. I can handle them."

"But Reiji, I don't want you all to fight. Especially not over me. They could hurt you, and you just healed from your last fight."

"Father is here. They won't fight in front of him." He silenced her with his lips, feeling a bit annoyed that she was so concerned with his brothers. Could she not let them enjoy this moment alone? He sensed her yielding to his embrace and he smirked as the air around them heated. He could smell the feelings of guilt and trepidation ease way the more she yielded her body against his.

Yui felt him shift to rest between her legs. She wasn't fully satisfied that they had resolved the issues concerning his brothers, but as Reiji trailed hot kisses down her throat and chest, she found herself caring less and less. Her nipples hardened almost painfully under his touch and she felt herself growing wet as he rocked his stiffening manhood against her center.

A door slammed and her thoughts ground to a halt. Yui went rigid as panic consumed her. It seemed as if worries would soon be realized because she knew that sound signaled the return of the others from school. She wasn't ready to face them. She was sure she was a mess; she needed to dress and come up with something to say to them.

With a frustrated sigh, Reiji ceased his effort to distract Yui and moved to crawl off the bed to begin dressing. His brothers were bound to come to check on her shortly so they might as well get this over with. "Come my Love, let's get dressed and go meet them. If we don't, they will come looking for you soon," he said while buttoning his trousers.

"But Reiji…" she began but he had vanished, likely to get her a change of clothes. Her feet had barely touched the floor when he reappeared before her, clean garments in hand. She began to slip on her thong and bra while he moved to his closet to put on a fresh shirt. She didn't like that she wouldn't get a chance to bathe prior to seeing Reiji's brothers, but it didn't sound like she had much time before she had to confront them willing or not.

He moved behind her to zip up the dress he had chosen for her, a knee-length navy A-line piece that set off her beautiful creamy skin. Warm hands smoothed over her shoulders and down her arms as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She was a bit startled by the affectionate display but touched at the change in his behavior.

"Shall we go?" he said reaching out to take her hand.

She took a moment to marvel at her new mate. He was truly handsome. How could he look so put together at a time like this? Certainly, she was a mess of bed hair and sleep-crusted eyes, and she probably reeked of sweat to boot.

"You look lovely Yui. Don't worry your hair is fine." Smoothing a hand over her blonde locks, Reiji kissed her forehead reassuringly. Snapping her out of her daze, she reached for him and they started off to find the others, hand in hand.

As they neared the games room, Yui's palms began to sweat. She nervously tried to tug her hand free to wipe away the dampness, but Reiji held fast. He pushed open door allowing her to enter first before moving to stand slightly in front of her in a protective gesture. Six sets of eyes snapped to meet her wary gaze. She watched as a range of emotions played across their faces and she felt Reiji tug her closer.

A thinly veiled smirk graced Reiji's lips as he took in his brothers' obvious fury. Rushing Yui to meet the others before they could be sought out was not done with singular motivation in mind, it had gone exactly as he had hoped. He knew that they could smell the strength of his scent on her. Perhaps it was a bit like rubbing salt in an open wound and maybe a bit vain on his part, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy taunting his brothers. He wanted to announce that she was his and he was hers loud and clear and from the looks on their faces, he'd gotten his message across.

The first to react was Kanato. Strain clear on his face and evident in the death grip with which he held Teddy, he silently came to stand in front of Yui. Reiji angled himself between the two, prepared for one of the boy's famous violent outburst. Yui shook his hand loose and gave him a disapproving glare. To his and Yui's utter shock, Kanato said nothing but gently reached to hug Yui with one arm and softly kissed her cheek before teleporting. Reiji clasped her hand in his again, they looked at each other equally perplexed. 'What was that?'

Gin followed behind Kanato in a very similar manner, whispering her congratulations before taking her leave. A sudden crash caught their attention and as they looked toward the noise they could see the fresh hole in the wall left behind by Subaru. Yui was slightly disappointed that he had gone before she could speak to him, but he was always one to express his feelings physically rather than vocally. She would have to find him later once he had had a chance to cool off and make him talk to her.

She scanned the three remaining figures in the room who all wore angry expressions mixed with varying degrees of hurt. As she met Shu's wounded glare, she wasn't all that surprised when lowered his head and turned up his MP3 as if to block her out. She was most sorry for him. He had asked her to be his mate first and she had confessed her love for him in return, yet here she stood mated to his brother. She didn't know what she could do or say to make him feel better that wouldn't be a slight to Reiji. She didn't regret her decision and any apology or excuse she made wouldn't be fair to the vampire beside her.

The silence in the room was beyond awkward and Yui shifted uncomfortably behind her lover, prompting him to speak to break the unease. "As you kno-"

Before Yui could fully register what had happened, a flash of red hair streaked past her vision and Reiji's hand was ripped from her grasp as he fell to the floor. Looking down, she screamed as she saw Laito punch Reiji in the face. She would have expected this from Ayato, but Laito? Not once had she ever seen him act aggressively toward any of them. He was the personification of 'a lover not a fighter.' She was completely stunned only able to watch in horror as Laito pummeled fist after fist into Reiji from atop his chest and began to yell.

"What did you do to her? Did you drug her you sick bastard? Did you hurt her again?" Laito punctuated each question with a swing of his fist. "I'm going to fucking kill you this time!"

With his last statement, Yui collected enough of her wits to reach out for Laito and screech at him to stop. Catching his fist, she managed to halt his swing, her teary eyes pleading with him as he looked up. "Please, Laito you've got it all wrong. I… I asked him to be my mate. He didn't force me."

With her declaration, a collective gasp could be heard. An additional unnoticed presence made itself know with a soft clearing of his throat. Reiji quickly shoved Laito off him and righted himself. Pulling Yui into a comforting embrace, he consoled her, rubbing soft circles on her back while she cried into his chest. Casting a devious grin at his brothers, he couldn't help but feel a little victorious. He had expected them to be upset but to actually see their reactions had been quite gratifying as they all clearly coveted what he now possessed. Laito's uncharacteristic violent eruption had been the icing on the cake. He now understood Laito's earlier actions at breakfast-another 'player' had entered the race and had lost.

Smoothing his hair back, Reiji acknowledged his father with a nod. "I'm sorry we disturbed your work, Father. We were just having a discussion and it got quite heated."

With that, Karlheinz let out a boisterous laugh, tossing his head back and clutching his stomach. "Is that what you want to call it?" Walking over to the new couple, he reined in his laughter. Placing a soothing hand on Yui's shoulder, he pulled her from his son's grasp into a hug. "I'm sorry for my sons' rude behavior, my Dear. They really should be supportive and congratulate you and your new mate." Low, disapproving growls could be heard around the room and Yui flinched at the noise. Clapping Reiji on the shoulder to commend his success, he gave the boy an approving nod. "Why don't you two retire for now. This has been quite an eventful day and let's not upset our dear Yui any further." As the couple made to leave they could hear their Karlheinz begin to scold Laito for upsetting Yui.

With the adrenaline wearing off, Yui's steps became wobbly, nearly tripping as she attempted to climb the stairs. Scooping her up, Reiji teleported them to his room and sat her in chair next to his desk. "Let's get that cast off you. Your wrist should be completely healed." She nodded in agreement as he turned to gather the tools he needed. With a small saw, he began to cut through the plaster encasing her wrist. Once he had cut a line down the length of it, he pried his fingers into the opening and with a swift tug, snapped it in half, freeing her arm. Cleaning her arm of the remaining debris, he placed a gentle kiss where the fracture once was.

"So much for you 'handling' them. Your cheek is starting to swell, Reiji," Yui said, pointing to the large bruise forming beneath his left eye. "Though you probably deserve it."

Taken aback by her sudden harshness, Reiji stood and gave her an icy glare. "Excuse me? I deserve this? What is that supposed to mean?"

She rose to match his stare. "I could feel just how pleased you were that they were upset when they discovered that we had mated. It's not right to take joy in others' sorrow. We may be mated, but that doesn't mean that I care for them any less. You shouldn't gloat Reiji, I'm not some prize you have won."

"Oh, and what about how I feel, my Dear? Did you not just hours ago tell me how certain you were of your choice? I too can feel your emotions, your remorse. It seems you were not sure at all, that you regret choosing me." Spinning on his heel, Reiji strode towards his bathroom to find his first-aid kit and patch up his cheekbone.

Yui stood stunned. She hated the situation she was in. No matter who she had chosen first to be her mate, the others were going to be hurt. She cared deeply for all of them and it pained her to be the cause of their grief. But now, she'd not only hurt them, but she had hurt Reiji as well. With a defeated sigh, she went after him.

"Reiji, please, I'm sorry to have made you feel that way." He continued to treat his wounds without looking at her. "Please, Reiji, look at me. I don't want to fight again."

"What is it that you want me to say?"

"I don't need you to say anything. I would like your understanding though. First of all, I absolutely do not regret my choice." She clutched his arm, hoping to convey her conviction. "I just… I just need you to comprehend that I care for all your brothers and that no matter the reason, I don't enjoy seeing them in pain. I feel doubly bad that I am the reason that they were upset. It wasn't a reflection of you. Please, I hope you can understand that."

Resting her head against his arm, she continued, "Why don't we take a bath and let me heal you. Your Father was right, it's been a long day and I'm tired."

As she prepared them a bath, she fought to overcome her insecurities and stripped in front of him as casually as she could muster. She climbed in and mixed around the lavender bath salts she had added. He followed shortly after and for a while they just sat quietly regarding each other.

Finally, when she could bear the silence no longer, she moved closer and stroked his injured cheekbone with her thumb. "Please let me heal you," and she moved to straddle his lap so that he could more easily feed from her. As his bit down, she gripped his shoulders. As he drank, she could feel his ardor grow as well as her own as his endorphins flooded her body. "I love you, Reiji," she whispered as she felt herself give into his passions.


End file.
